


Meet Me Halfway

by shellyjohnscns



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Loosely based on the Midnight Club, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Teen Falice, parentdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 57,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyjohnscns/pseuds/shellyjohnscns
Summary: “Despite knowing most of Riverdale High’s students from kindergarten, she knew FP in a different way, much more to say, inside and out seeing as they both grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. Only difference was one of them was proud of it while the other did everything in their power to hide it.”A teen Falice story. Alice Smith, the bad girl from the wrong side of the tracks and Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Second, Riverdale’s star quarterback and BMOC must put their differences aside and come together when a major bombshell changes their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

July 1992

He had been ogling her at this party all night, not that she was surprised, she knew how hot she looked in her thigh high leather boots, see through black crop top putting her red lace bra on full display for all to see and black denim shorts with the fake diamanté studs and frayed bottoms.

She had originally come to not only get totally smashed but to show some of these Northside boys exactly what Southside girls like her had to offer, in more ways than one.

She just wanted to get out of her head, out of her mind and it started with downing multiple red cups of liquor and grinding her hips to the beat on any guy in her proximity. 

She had no idea where the night was going to take her or what it would lead to other than a raging yet worth it hangover the following morning, so imagine her surprise when she later found herself in bed with the Forsythe Pendleton Jones, Riverdale High’s resident ladies man, the BMOC, total stud, quarterback, fellow Southsider (not that the rest of the school was aware of that final detail.)

Despite knowing most of Riverdale High’s students from kindergarten, she knew FP in a different way, much more to say, inside and out seeing as they both grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. Only difference was one of them was proud of it while the other did everything in their power to hide it.

They’d see each other around the neighbourhood every now and then, even had the odd play date when they were children. Their parents knew each other, they frequented the same bar, lived in the same trailer park and somewhere down the line, her feelings for him began to expand into something more. One day, he stopped being the annoying neighbour she was forced to play with and became the total charming smoke show she desired, and she imagined it was the same for him vice versa, especially when she grew a pair of tits.

Only in her wildest dreams did she think she’d manage to score sleeping with him yet to her surprise, it happened, she succeeded, and as she expected, it was amazing, which is what she thought to herself as she sat up by the headboard of, whoever’s bedroom this was, and sparked up her cigarette, taking a long drag and blowing out the smoke as she watched him lie down opposite her, staring up at the ceiling.

“You good?” She questioned as she tipped off some excess ash.

He shifted his deep brown eyes back towards her before speaking. “Yeah, just thinking about Junior year, what’s in store, you know?“

“Yeah, but I haven’t really thought much about it.”

Despite his background, FP was driven. He knew what he wanted out of life. He knew he wanted to get out of the Southside, get a football scholarship and go off to college straight after graduation. It had been his plan for as long as he could remember. Alice however, had no idea where her future was headed. She was lost. She had already settled on the fact that she would end up like every other girl in her neighbourhood a long time ago.

“You’re not regretting it already are you?” She asked. She was no master in the bedroom but surely she couldn’t have been that bad. She had enough references to prove otherwise.

“No. Of course not, don’t be daft.” He assured before getting up and placing his pants back on. “You were great. Trust me, I have enough experience.” He joked.

She raised her eyebrows at him. Surely he wasn’t joking about all the girls he’d been with this year alone, and people called her a slut? “Oh, I know you do.” 

He turned back around and looked at her with a sad smile before finishing up with his trousers.

“But not good enough to stay right?” She asked rhetorically

He paused putting his shirt on and turned back around to face her

“What did you expect Alice? That I’d ask for your hand in marriage after?”

“No I just, I just thought maybe you’d consider going further, perhaps? Thought I was more to you than a hole.”

“Don’t say it like that Al.” He begged

“Why? Isn’t it true? I mean you wouldn’t be the first guy to think it.” She expresses angrily. 

“Look, you’re a great girl Alice but, this was just us messing around, I thought you got that. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.” He explained before putting his shirt on over his head.

She ignored him and continued to glare out of the window, releasing the smoke from her lungs as she did.

He placed a hand on her knee, hoping to get her to turn around. “Look, I gotta go.”

“Yeah, back to your Northside buddies to keep up appearances.” She snapped back.

He didn’t say anything to her, just quietly left the room, leaving her on her lonesome to contemplate further. Little did she know, the next nine months would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1992 

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock blaring at 7:00am in the morning.

The start of junior year had finally arrived and she couldn’t be more apathetic, but not apathetic enough to not plan out her outfit.

She had laid it out on a chair the night before so it was ready to wear. A purple mesh shirt with black jeans and leather ankle boots, the perfect back to school outfit if she did say so herself.

Well as long as her jeans still fit her. Over the coming weeks she had noticed her stomach getting a little plumper, but she didn’t think much of it, she had been eating nothing but junk food all summer anyway.

She was desperately craving a cigarette. She pulled one out of the box and sparked it up, blowing the smoke out of her bedroom window and glaring at the trailer opposite hers, the one where FP lived.

She hadn’t spoken to him since their dalliance six weeks ago, and to be honest she had no intention to. He had pissed her off to the point of no return.

She flicks the remainder of the cigarette outside, closes her window and proceeds to get dressed, and as suspected, her jeans don’t fit the same way, but they still do just about, so she doesn’t see any harm.

She exit her bedroom and walked down the hall to find her cheery father in the kitchen preparing breakfast. 

“Hey kiddo!” He greets as he prepares the scrambled eggs on the fryer.

“Hey Dad.” Alice greets quietly as she sits at the table.

He must’ve got in late last night whilst she was asleep. He was a truck driver so he worked long hours driving in and out of state, which normally required leaving Alice alone for long periods of time.

“So, you ready for your first day of Junior year?” He questions, pausing his cooking at the same time and getting ready to put it all on a plate.

Alice tips her head to the side and brings her knee up to her chest. She just shrugs her shoulders, not really having much of an answer.

“I guess.” She mumbled.

He puts her food into a plate and proceeds to bring it over.

Suddenly, the odour from the freshly prepared eggs hitting her nostrils caused her stomach to turn and her throat to suddenly tighten.

She covered her mouth instantly and ran towards to bathroom. The kitchen sink would’ve been a safer bet but she didn’t want to gross out her Dad.

She releases the contents of her stomach into the toilet and wipes her mouth when she’s done, closing the lid and sitting up on it after flushing.

This has never happened before, she thought to herself. Was she sick? Did she just not like eggs any more? She couldn’t think for the life of her what was wrong and she sat there going over all the possibilities as her eyes wandered to different sections of the room.

Then her eyes landed upon her box of tampons, and it hit her. She hasn’t used them in a while.

Surely it can’t be what she’s thinking. It would explain the sudden weight gain, the vomiting at the smell of eggs and the late period, she knows deep down there’s a strong chance she has a bun in the oven, but she dismisses it and exits the bathroom in a hurry, meeting her father on the other side of the door.

“Allie, you okay?”

“Uhm, yeah, just a little nauseous. First day back nerves, that’s all.” She lies as she walks past him to the front door.

“Well honey if you’re sick you shouldn’t be going into school to begin with.” Her father advised. He had always been super protective of his daughter, ever since her mother had walked out on them when she was 3. 

“I can’t miss my first day back Dad. I promise, if I feel worse, I’ll just come home at lunch.” She promised him.

“Are you sure?” He asked as he walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah Dad, I promise.” She kisses his cheek and proceeded to leave.

“I love you!” Her father yelled out. She turned back around and smiled. “Love you too.”

As she made her way to school that morning, walking from the Southside to the North, all she could think about was the possibility of her being with child.

All that ran through her mind was her age, baby names, getting sicker, getting fatter, getting swollen feet, her future. She had totally screwed up this time. 

In her neighbourhood, the concept of being 16 and pregnant wasn’t foreign in the slightest. She’d known more teen moms than she could count, her mother included, who had her when she was 17, and she again could be carrying on that tradition. Just another statistic she thought to herself as she strolled down the street.

Another thing she thought to herself was her Dad. What was he going to think? What was he going to say? She knew he’d probably hit the roof and disappointing him was her biggest fear.

“Fuck this.” She thought to herself as she approached the neighbourhood drug store. She needed to know for sure as soon as possible.

She entered the establishment. It was early in the morning so customers were lacking, which she was grateful for. She didn’t need anybody knowing exactly what she was about to purchase me then the whole town knowing the next minute.

Up and down the isles she went until she stumbled upon the feminine hygiene isle. Right at on the bottom shelf was where they were stacked, plenty of pregnancy tests, different brands, different colours.

She didn’t necessarily care which brand she got, as long as it revealed whether she was pregnant or not she couldn’t care less. She picked up one of the cheapest tests on the rack and walked over to the cashier desk in a hurry. She was already running late for school and she wanted get this over and done with. 

The cashier looked at her sympathetically as he bagged up the item, which Alice found insulting. She didn’t need anybody’s sympathy or sadness. She snatched the test off the counter and immediately stormed out. Riverdale High was just down the block.

She approached the school, seeing everybody practically salivating at the idea of being back for Junior year, which she couldn’t understand. It was just another day of shitty school. 

She approached the main stairs, ready to go the bathrooms to do what she needed to do until a car with a certain bulldog in the passenger seat pulled up, catching her attention.

And in the drivers seat? Gladys Gallagher, one of the school chief River Vixens. She stepped out of the vehicle and walked around to the other side, meeting FP and pulling him in for a kiss, which he seemed to enjoy, earning chants and wolf whistles from the other bulldogs over in the corner and a few River Vixens. She had heard they’d gotten together some point in the summer.

Alice watched on as he basked in all the praise and BMOC glory from half the school. This act of his irritated her to no end. If only his little ass kissers knew the truth. Honestly who does he think he is, she thought to herself. Her stomach was sensitive enough so she didn’t need to see anymore of this.

She entered the girls bathroom, thank God there was only one inhabitant, Hermione Gomez, the meek Catholic girl who barely spoke and kept herself to herself, not because she hated everyone like Alice, but because she was way to shy to ever start a conversation with anybody. 

She ignored the girl stood by the mirror and entered the cubicle, immediately locking it and doing her business.

3 minutes the box said. 3 minutes is what it took for her to find out if she was totally screwed or not. She didn’t have a watch on her and just decided to sing a song in her head to time it.

She chants Madonna’s Into the Groove silently to herself, the song is roughly four minutes so she knows it’s a safe bet. 

Coming to the final lyric, she slowly turns the test over in her hands, shaking and breathing heavily as she does.

And there it is, the two bold lines on the stick glaring right back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Damn it!” She whispered frustratedly to herself as she pounded her fist against the cubicle door.

“Everything okay in there?” The meek and shy girl asked on the other end. 

Alice got up from the toilet and opened the door attempting to leave but Hermione stood there blocking her way. The dark haired girl looked down at the pregnancy test in the blondes hand.

“Oh crap girl.” She expressed. Alice rolled her eyes and pushed past her

“Shouldn’t you be in a church or something? Just mind your own business and keep this to yourself.” Alice demanded. She didn’t need anybody else knowing about this.

This was it, she was definitely pregnant, with child, her biggest fear. There was no escaping it. She looked at herself in the mirror and her bloodshot tear stained eyes stuck out like a sore thumb.

She looked down at the test again, double checking she hadn’t read it wrong but knowing it was no use and still said positive. She placed the test back in her pocket.

Hermione stepped closer towards her looking slightly nervous. She wanted to help but just didn’t know how.

“Are you okay?” The raven haired girl asked out of concern, but then realised how silly the question was. “Sorry that was stupid. I -“

“No, it’s fine. And I’m sorry for snapping at you, I just, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” Alice revealed before breaking down in tears.

“Do you, know who the father is? Maybe it would help if you told him? Make things a little easier?” Hermione suggested

Alice shifted her eyes towards the girl and bared her teeth. “FP Jones.” She mumbled without looking up

“FP Jones?!” Hermione repeated excitedly. 

“You wanna say that a little louder? I think someone in Greendale missed it.” Alice snapped.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, FP Jones? The FP Jones? The most popular boy in our school? The quarterback. Total stud muffin-“

“Yeah Okay Hermione, I get it.” Alice cut off.

“So? Are you going to tell him?” Hermione questioned

Alice looked back up towards her. “I don’t know, I mean, what good would it do? I don’t even know if I’m keeping it. Truth be told I don’t even wanna think about.” She told Hermione sternly before grabbing her bag and leaving the bathroom instantly.

•••

She had stalled going home that evening as she had planned on going to the Wyrm to get smashed and block out everything, but then remembering she was with child, so she settled on going to Sweetwater river instead to focus on writing, which had been a hobby of hers for a while but she kept it to herself. From poems to stories, she did it all. Some were based on her, some were based on those around her. Her writing was her escape.

As she approached her trailer that evening she noticed FP sat on her porch, what he could have possibly wanted she had no idea.

“FP? What do you want?” She didn’t mean for it to come off so rude.

He stood up upon hearing her voice coming closer.

“The mailman dropped this off, nobody was home so my Mom signed for it.” He explained as he handed her the package.

“Oh thanks. My Dad’s working so, that’s probably why.” She answered before looking back up at him and fixing her eyes onto his, him doing the very same, which she hadn’t noticed before but anyone could get lost in her ocean blue orbs.

He snapped out of his trance and stood up straight, tucking one hand into his varsity jacket and running his other through his mousey brown curls before flashing a slight smile at her.

Damn that smile, she thought to herself. It always got her weak in an instant.

“I gotta go, I’m meeting Gladys.” He revealed as he chewed harder on the gum he had in his mouth

“I don’t care.” Alice replied before walking up her porch. “Oh and thanks again, for the package.”

“You said that already.” He joked before flashing his smile again. She continued to glare at him, as if she was seeing him in a new light. Should I tell him? It’s now or never, she thought to herself.

“See ya later Al.” He said to her before walking off 

She walked inside and as usual, found a note on her dining room table from her father, telling her he was working another job. She didn’t have to tell him about her situation for another week, which she was grateful for, but it just longed out the process. She’d have to tell her her father sometime because he was definitely going to find out one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice burst through the girls toilets and immediately situated herself by the window sill, resting her backpack on the side and lifting herself up to sit upon it.

She had PE right now and she had no intention of turning up. She was quite content sat at the window and working on her writing.

It had been a whole week since she’d discovered she was with child and she kept true to her word by barely acknowledging it and trying Her best to put it at the back of her head. She figured the longer she did the less she’d need to think about it and it would almost be like it wasn’t happening.

She knew eventually she’d be unable to hide it but that day wasn’t today, right now she just wanted to be at peace with herself.

She was desperately craving a cigarette and all that came to mind was how on earth she was going to go 9 months without these. She pulled one out of her pocket and twirled it around in her hands.

“I hope you’re not planning on using that.” A mousey voice scolded.

Alice turned her head to see Hermione entering.

She reluctantly put the cigarette down and rolled her eyes.

“Obviously not! Just because you know about my situation doesn’t make you my doctor. Don’t tell me what to do.”

Hermione looked down at her feet nervously before looking back up at Alice. “I was just trying to help.”

“Well don’t, I’ve got enough on my plate already.” Alice snapped. She didn’t mean to come off so rude but she was really trying to forget about her little problem and Hermione wasn’t helping.

The raven haired girl fixed the rim of her glasses and slowly approached the blonde opposite her. “You can, totally tell me to shut up if you want but, have you decided what to do?” She enquired.

Alice glared down at her for a little long before finally speaking. “No, I haven’t. I haven’t even told my Dad yet and truth be told, I don’t want to think about it until I have to.” Alice informed her before getting back to casually glaring out of the bathroom window.

Hermione returned to the sink and was distracted by the entrance of Gladys and Penelope Blossom, earning an eye roll from Alice.

Girls like Gladys and Penelope intimidated Hermione but sparked annoyance in Alice. Gladys she could just about tolerate but Penelope was another level of high school evil. She gave Heather Chandler a run for her money.

She tried her best to ignore their incessant giggling and mirror conversation on whatever frivolous and shallow topic they found enjoyment in until a certain topic couldn’t be ignored.

“Uhm, Gladys?” Hermione spoke with her hands slightly trembling and her voice shaking. She had auditioned for the schools cheerleading squad last week, she heard it looked good on college applications and she hadn’t heard anything back from them yet.

Gladys stopped applying her lipstick in the mirror and shifted her head towards the clearly shy and nervous girl.

“Yes?” She answered as she looked Hermione up and down, Penelope doing the same thing upon hearing the girl speak.

“I- I just wanted to ask you if I made the team? It’s just it’s been a whole week and-“

“I am pretty busy.” Gladys interrupted.

“I understand that, but I was just wondering, because I never got a response back, I figured, maybe you just forgot to tell me?” Hermione stuttered

“Okay, I was hoping to do this more, discreetly, but Penelope and I believe that, you’re very, special, but there were girls who were better so unfortunately you didn’t make the cut, but there’s always next year.” Gladys explained to her with bared teeth and an awkward smile before returning back to the mirror, trying her hardest to ignore the defeated look upon Hermione’s face 

Alice narrowed her eyes at the two girls and her mouth fell agape. She knew it was a croc of shit what they were saying and she was more than ready to give them a piece of her mind.

“You understand, right?” Gladys asked condescendingly as she touched Hermione’s shoulder. “I mean we can’t always get what we want.”

Hermione nodded and held her head down. “So, you think I’ll be in with a chance next year?” Hermione asked after trying to perk up a bit.

Gladys closed her lipstick and turned towards her. “Sure!”

“Oh for Christ sake, stop sugar coating it.” Penelope bellowed before pushing Gladys out of the way and stepping towards Hermione. “We have a certain social standard when it comes to the River Vixens, and you don’t make the cut.” Penelope spoke rudely gesturing to Hermione’s cringe worthy catholic outfit 

“And you never will. We need girls with fire on our squad and you can’t even make sparks. Sorry to break it to you sweetie.” Penelope added before grabbing her backpack and preparing to leave.

Alice had heard enough from the two of them and decided it was time to step in. She hopped off the window sill and stepped towards the redhead, with a jutted chin and clenched fist.

“I knew you were a cunt but this is a whole new level.” Alice cursed

Penelope stopped herself and turned around in embarrassment with her face completely flushed red. “What did you just call me?”

Hermione’s eyes were wide as she approached Alice trying to get her to calm down. “Alice it’s okay just leave it.”

“Apologise to her.” Alice demanded as she folded her arms

“What?” Penelope scoffed

“You heard me bitch, say you’re sorry.”

“If she can’t handle the truth that’s not my problem. Get thicker skin sweetie.” Penelope told her gesturing to Hermione.

Suddenly, something in Alice just erupted. She wasn’t even friends with Hermione but she wasn’t going to let the girl get bullied and humiliated right in front of her by Penelope Blossom of all people. She slammed her backpack onto the ground and aggressively pushed the redhead down

The minute Penelope fell to the floor, Alice regret what she did, realising she had overreacted. Gladys helped her up and she immediately fixed her outfit and hair

“Penelope, I’m sorry-“

“You trashy bitch!” Penelope fumed before backhanding Alice, knocking the blonde off her feet a little. The slap elicited a worrying gasp from Hermione, who was obviously worried about Alice’s condition.

With that, Alice found her footing again and instantly charged for Penelope, the redhead dropping to the floor and Alice on top of her, clawing and scratching her way to her face wanting to do some serious damage, Penelope was fighting to defend her face and eventually rolling the two over to try and gain the upper hand.

Gladys and Hermione desperately tried to pull them off of each other, knowing this wouldn’t end well but it did in an instant the minute Mrs Crabapple entered the bathroom upon hearing all the screaming.

“Girls! Stop that this instant!” She practically roared, causing Penelope and Alice to finally get off each other.

“All four of you, make your way to Principal Featherhead’s office immediately.” She demanded

“But I didn’t even do anything!” Gladys argued. 

“Now!” Mrs Crabapple said firmly, pointing towards the door. She walked over to it, opening it up for the girls to walk through.

All five women left the bathroom and made their way into hall, shocked to see a blur of flesh running by them followed by cheering and wolf whistles from other students.

“What the- is that Fred Andrews?” Penelope asked in disgust

“And FP?” Gladys screamed back. She was not very impressed to find her boyfriend naked for the whole school to see.

“Oh my God!” Hermione said in shock as she covered her eyes

“That damn streaking tradition.” Gladys mumbled in anger.

Alice didn’t know what the other girls were complaining about, she found the show very entertaining.

When the shock and disgust on Mrs Crabapple’s face wore off, she finally spoke. “Alfred Andrews and Forsythe Pendleton Jones! Get dressed and go to Principal Featherhead’s office immediately!”

The events of that day between all 6 teens would land them in Saturday detention, the perfect way to spend their weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you liked, what you’d like to see and how I can improve because I really love reading them ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck in detention wasn’t exactly how Alice planned on spending her Saturday, but she was the one who decided to fight Penelope so she had nobody to blame but herself at the end of the day, she just felt guilty about getting Hermione into this mess.

She was sat at the window sill carving her initials into it and watched as everybody in the room looked as if they wanted to blow their brains out, well everybody hit FP, who hadn’t even turned up yet.

“Dude, can you not?!” Free begged as the sound of the carving knife drove him nuts 

“Dude” She mimicked. “Can you bite me?”

She ignored his plea and continued, earning an unimpressed eye roll from the Bulldog.

Her carving was interrupted at the sound of FP’s voice at the door.

“Hey!” He whispered towards Fred. “Featherhead show up yet?”

“Nope, your ass is lucky he’s late.”

He looked down the hall before walking into the room towards Gladys’ desk, kissing her lips before sitting down, grossing Alice out at the same time. She’d puke if she hadn’t already done it twice this morning.

“Where the hell were you?” Gladys questions him.

“To your seat, Jones.” A male voice bellowed as he entered the room

FP found a chair in the third row, not too far from where Alice was sat.

“You too, Miss Smith.” Featherhead added.

He approached the desk by the board and rested his hands upon it

“Welcome, to Saturday detention. You’re here to reflect on your callous and stupid actions earlier this week. While you are here, there will be no talking, no eating, no playing music. You are to write a 1000 word paper reflecting on your actions and absolutely nobody is to leave here until 5 o clock.”

“What if we have to pee?” Hermione asked shyly

“Use the bathroom on the H corridor.” He finished before exiting the room, leaving all six teens alone with nothing but each other for entertainment.

Hour upon hour goes by, and the teens find themselves more bored than ever, half of them are asleep and the other half are just fidgeting with whatever items they had nearest to them.

They were all beginning to regret their antics, it definitely wasn’t worth being stuck in their dreary and cold geography classroom staring at the falling rain outside when instead they could be at home watching television, shopping, dining at Pops or hanging out at the park.

Not being able to take the awkward silence anymore, Fred finally spoke.

“Is anybody planning on actually doing the paper?”

“No!” They all day in unison, with the exception of Hermione who practically cheered yes, earning a smile from Fred, who looked back at her. She locked eyes with him and grinned nervously.

“Well, seeing as we need to kill time, how about a game of secrets and sins?” Gladys giddily suggests. She was always in the mood for drama, and with six teens trapped in a room and no other form of entertainment, it was the perfect opportunity for them to spill their guts.

Alice gave the brunette an unimpressed look before rolling her eyes and moving her head back and running her hand over her face. “This isn’t middle school Gladys.”

“Fine, sit there in the corner and stay bored.”

With that, Alice reluctantly gave in and sat down in the circle with the rest of them.

“So? Who’s up first?” Gladys asks, looking around at her classmates. Nobody wanted to go first

Penelope looked over at a closed off Alice and an idea popped into her head. She had an upper lip smirk as she prepared what to say. “I say we go in alphabetical order.” She suggests.

Alices head popped up and she immediately narrowed her eyes at the redhead, not impressed with her stirring, but two could play at that game.

“Well I don’t know why you’re grinning at me, because if we’re going by alphabetical order, then that means Fred would be first.” Alice counterattacked 

“But he goes by Fred, not Alfred.” FP argued

“Who asked you?” Alice snapped

“Okay, spare the dramatics, I’ll go first.” Fred willingly gave in. He observed the rest of his classmates as he could practically see the cogs turning in his head

“Fine, what’s your deepest darkest secret?” Gladys questioned as she tucked her knees into her chest and leaned back against the wall behind her.

Fred’s eyes shifted back and forth and his mouth dried up as he prepared what he was about to say.

“Well, uhm, my deepest darkest secret is that, I uhm, I’m a, virgin.” He practically whispers the final part of that sentence, leading everybody else to narrow their eyes at him and mime huhs and what’s.

“You’re a German?” Penelope asked.

“No, a virgin.” He repeated slightly louder but still not loud enough

“A vermin?” Hermione asked puzzled.

“No. Virgin!” He says a little louder, and the surprised looks from everybody is enough to know they heard him that time.

“Bullshit!” Gladys called out

“No, it’s true. Why would I lie about something like that?”

“What about Claire Cassidy at Marty’s party back in the Spring?” FP asked

“We never did anything, I mean we fooled around a little but I realised that I don’t wanna just give it away to anybody, it’s sacred and I wanna wait until marriage.” Fred explained, hoping they’d understand.

“Well I agree. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Hermione said happily, showing support.

“Well, That was quite the bombshell to drop. Freddie Andrews the quarterback has yet to swipe his V card.” Gladys jokes

“Okay babe leave him alone.” FP said to her

“What?! I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just saying-“

“Yeah well don’t.” FP demanded

Gladys shifted her head back and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Jheeze, who pissed in your cornflakes?”

“Nobody pissed in my cornflakes. Just stop making a big deal about Fred being a virgin.” FP begged

“Guys, I’m right here. Can you have your little lovers tiff at another time so we can get on with the game?” Fred demanded.

FP didn’t say anything to him and continued to stare around the room

Penelope shifted her eyes towards Alice and pulled a devious smirk. “Well, looks like its your turn now Alice.”

Alice looked up from the floor, her mouth fell agape and her chest began to rise. She clenched her fist to handle the anxiousness hitting her.

“What’s your deepest, darkest secret?” Penelope questioned

Alice was silent for a second, she never wanted to play this stupid game and Penelope’s smugness certainly wasn’t helping her anxiety in that moment.

“Uhm, I-“

“Let’s skip her.” Hermione interrupted coming to her rescue.

“That’s not how the game works Hermione.” Gladys added.

Sensing the tension between the four girls, FP chose to intervene

“Alice just tell them about the time you lit a dumpster on fire in the Southside.” He suggested

For Alice, that right there was the final straw.

“Why don’t you tell them that you actually live in Sunnyside trailer park?” She counterattacked

FP’s eyes popped wide open in embarrassment. His neck veins were popping out and his fists were clenched. His face remained flushed as he looked around the room, seeing all eyes on him as his deepest darkest secret had just been exposed. The tension in the room was beyond thick in that moment.

“Wait, I thought you lived on Elm Street?” Penelope added, breaking the silence.

Alice scoffed and sat up before speaking again. “Yeah, that’s what Forsythe here wants you to believe. You walk around this school in your letterman jacket like you own the fucking place, pretending to live the perfect and ideal northside life.” She continued before scoffing. 

“Don’t kid yourself buddy, you’re gonna end up just like every other guy in our neighbourhood. Slinging dope and downing six packs in your double wide.” Alice bluntly stated. 

She could see the hurt on FP’s face and would regret her decision to expose him later but she had had enough. 

She had had enough of being the only kid in the school catching flack for being a Southsider, being looked down upon, being the first person they all pointed the finger to when some sort of trouble occurred simply because of where she came from, seeing him pretend to be something he wasn’t while unintentionally treating her like something he stepped in, despite both of them being the same, having to see the same students who berated her daily and calling her white trash practically praise FP when he was in the same boat as she was.

His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed with rage. “Happy now?” FP rhetorically asked before getting up to storm out.

“FP?” Gladys said as she reached out to comfort him. He removed his arm from her grasp and proceeded to walk out. Not caring about the no leaving rule.

“I’ll go after him.” Fred offered before following FP out of the room.

“Wow! Nice one Alice.” Penelope said sarcastically with a shameful look donning her heart shaped face.

“Blow me Penelope.” 

Gladys gave Alice a death glare before saying her peace. “What the hell is your problem Alice?!”

“Besides your face, not a whole lot.” Alice responded.

Gladys stormed over towards her before being stopped by Penelope. “She isn’t even worth it Gladys.” 

Despite thinking she had already puked enough this morning, Alice seemed to have another wave of morning sickness coming on. She immediately ran to the bathroom, trying not to make a scene.

She made it to the cubicle just in time and released the contents of her stomach into the toilet, grateful she didn’t miss. 

She wasn’t sure if it run of the mill morning sickness or just a trigger from Penelope’s disgusting perfume but either way this baby was giving her more trouble that she thought.

She wiped her mouth and exit the cubicle to wash up, only to find Penelope directly outside. 

She stared down at the redhead before rolling her eyes and walking around her to the sink to wash her hands.

Slowly approaching the sink beside her, the Vixen leaned towards the mirror to eye up Alice from the side. “So let me guess, your Mommy left you so you decide to take it out on everybody else around you who grew up in a happy and loved home?”

Alice angrily shut the taps off and turned around, wanting to smash Penelope’s face in but remembering the whole reason she was stuck at school on a Saturday in the first place.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit Penelope, get out of my way.” She rudely expressed before pushing her to the side and leaving, but the redhead was persistent. She immediately left the bathroom and followed Alice down the hall towards the stairs

“See, I’ve been trying to figure out why you’re such a bitch to everybody and clearly it must be the Mommy issues.”

Spinning around the confront the red head, Alice threatened her as she reached the stairwell. “You’re treading on thin ice Blossom.”

“Oh now you’re threatening me?”

“I don’t make threats sweetie. Keep running your mouth and you’ll find out at 5pm tonight.”

“Go ahead, why don’t you hit me now? You want everyone to believe you’re such a badass but really you’re just a scared and miserable little girl on the inside.” Penelope announced smugly

“And you’re a cunt from a family full of inbreds, who has to bully people to feel superior and better about the fact that she grew up unwanted in an orphanage and the town nutjobs had to save you.” Alice revealed smugly before giggling, proud of her legendary read.

She wanted to hit Penelope where it hurts and she succeeded. As she attempted to walk down the stairs Penelope grabbed her arm in anger.

“You’re gonna regret that!” She bellowed

“Get your hands off me before I knock you into next week!” Alice threatened as she tried to remove herself from Penelope’s grip.

The girls began a constant pulling match with Penelope pulling Alice towards her and Alice pulling her arm away. She must’ve pulled too hard and strong enough for Penelope’s grip to loosen because before she knew it, she was falling down the stairs, her scream and Penelope yelling her name in a panic being the last thing she heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice’s piercing scream was heard throughout the halls of Riverdale High, raising concern and fear by everyone present.

FP paused and stopped in his tracks as he heard the sound, followed by what seemed to be something tumbling down the stairs around the corner he was slowly approaching. 

Fred, who wasn’t that far behind him also snapped out of his thoughts to investigate the scream. “What the heck was that?!” 

“Probably one of the girls.” FP answered before running after the noise.

“Did you hear that?” Hermione asks Gladys as the two were still sat in the room waiting for the others to get back.

“I think everyone in Greendale heard that.” Gladys said as she walked towards the door. Hermione followed after her.

Hermione fidgeted and panic ran across her face. “It sounded like Alice.” She said running down the hall with Gladys.

The two girls reached the stairwell they believed the noise had come from and found a shook up Penelope with tears in her eyes, gripping onto the wall balcony and glaring down at whatever it was at the bottom.

Hermione followed the redheads eyes and was stunned to see an unconscious Alice at the bottom.

“Alice! Oh my God!” She screamed in worry as she ran down to check on her.

“Penelope what the hell happened?!” Gladys interrogated as she pulled her best friend aside.

Penelope instantly wiped her tears and frantically waved her hands as she prepared to plead her case. “It was an accident I swear! She just lost her grip, I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

FP and Fred approached the top of the stairwell to see Penelope mumbling to Gladys about something being an accident, clear panic and worry painted all over the girls’ faces.

Fred and FP look over the stairwell and find Hermione hovering over Alice’s body, desperately trying to get her to regain consciousness.

“Don’t move her!” Fred advices before running down there to help Hermione

FP’s eyes popped open in panic as he constantly looked back and forth between Penelope and Gladys and an unconscious Alice.

“What the hell happened? Did you push her?!” He fumed as he angrily approached Penelope

“Okay back off FP it was an accident!” Gladys said getting in between the two.

“It was! I swear!” Penelope pleaded. “I was just trying to stop her from running off and she lost her balance and fell.”

“Yeah well it’s hard to tell with your constant instigating Penelope.” FP snapped back. He clutched onto his letterman jacket trying to calm himself down and stepped back a little.

“Is she breathing?” He asked

“I think so.” Fred replied 

“Somebody get Principal Featherhead!” Hermione begged looking up at the three teens. None of them bothered to move, she assumed it was from the shock.

“NOW!” She yelled again so they’d get the message. Gladys eventually ran down the hall to Featherhead’s office and returned with him around a minute later. He was stunned to see one of his pupils unconscious on the ground.

“I want an explanation for this now!” He demanded looking directly at Penelope.

“It was an accident, we were- talking and I tried to stop her leaving but she lost her balance.” Penelope explained again

“That better be the truth Miss Blossom.”

“It is! I swear on my Father’s grave.” She was beginning to get frustrated with everybody doubting her. Yes she didn’t like Alice but she’d never stoop as low as to deliberately push her down the stairs.

Featherhead reached the bottom of the stairs and examined Alice. She had a cut on her forehead and appeared to be coming around. Her eyes fluttered and her lips fell open a little. Thankfully she was still breathing.

“Alice? Alice can you hear me?” He questioned. Her only response was a soft mumble.

“We have to call an ambulance.” Hermione said sternly 

“Well I don’t think that’s necessary, she’s breathing isn’t she?” Gladys pointed out.

“She’s pregnant!” Hermione blurt out, instantly regretting it the minute she did. She saw all three teens faces drop, especially FP’s. She knew she had opened a can of worms but right now that wasn’t her main concern, Alice could kill her later.

“Fred. Go to my office and call an ambulance.”

•••

By the time Alice reaches the hospital and is placed into a room, she’s out of her disoriented state and is well aware of her surroundings. Hermione has followed her in the ambulance as she needed someone with her, from what she could remember one of the medics say in the ambulance ride on the way over.

She felt the wet gash of blood on her head and thought about how no form of make up was going to cover that up.

“They said a nurse would be in here in a minute to check you over.” Hermione informed her. The raven haired girl was sat in the chair opposite her looking shyer than usual and closed off.

“Not really wise for them to be stalling it. I mean, I could be dying.” Alice added

“I don’t think it was that serious, but given your condition it’s best that we’re here.” Hermione explains

Alice smiles softly at her. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“It’s okay.” Hermione responded as she held onto her hand.

The two are interrupted when a seemingly nice nurse draws back Alices curtain and approaches her with a clipboard in her hand.

“Alice Smith?” The blonde haired nurse enquired

Alice sat up to get in a more comfortable position. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

The nurse laughed. “So, could you tell me what happened?”

“I lost my balance and fell down the stairs.” Alice answered 

“So Penelope really didn’t push you?!” Hermione asked

“What? No, that bitch wouldn’t dare.”

The nurse grabbed a small flashlight and pointed it to Alice’s eyes. She then moved the stick left and right and told Alice to follow it.

“Well, you’re no longer concussed, there are no broken or damaged bones. You got lucky there, but even though you have yet to present symptoms of miscarriage or anything that’s a cause for concern in your pregnancy, we’re still going to have to do scan to make sure everything’s alright.” The nurse informed her. “We’ve also called your father and he’s on his way.”

Alice’s face dropped slightly, fearing that the doctors may have informed her father of the baby without her permission. 

“We just told him that you’re here in hospital being checked over for a concussion. That’s all.” The nurse told her, easing her a little.

“Did he say how long he’d be?” Alice questioned 

“No, but he did say he was right on his way. I’m going to get the scan machine so we check on the fetus. Just hang tight.” The nurse said kindly before leaving.

Alice’s face completely dropped with worry. Between the baby possibly being no more and her Dad possibly finding out she was terrified.

“What if something’s happened to the baby?” Alice worried

“Don’t think that! You heard the nurse, you haven’t presented any miscarriage symptoms yet.” Hermione reassured her. “Speaking of the baby, I may have, sort of told, Well blurted it out after your fall.” Hermione confessed before sitting back down

Alice’s jaw clenched and she turned the other way before running her hand over her face, calming down a little. “So, now Penelope, Fred, Gladys, Fred, Featherhead...and FP know I’m knocked up?”

“I’m so sorry! I was worried that they weren’t going to get you to hospital and that something may have happened to the baby.”

Alice sighed a little before locking eyes with Hermione. She couldn’t be mad at her, she just did what any decent person would do.

“You know what? Don’t even sweat it. You just ripped off the band aid for me. It was gonna get out sooner or later.”

“What about your Dad?”

Alice breathed deeply and her head fell back against the pillow set up behind her.

“He’s gonna find out sooner or later, I might as well tell him when he gets here.” 

“No need to.” A deep voice from behind the curtain says. The person on the other end pulls it back and it’s Roger standing there on the other side. He had heard everything.

Her breath quickened as her father stepped into the space behind the curtain.

“Dad?”

“Don’t Dad me. You’re pregnant?” He enquired. “Please tell me this is some sick joke Allie.”

“It’s not a joke, Dad. Why would I joke about something like this.” She said nonchalantly.

“How long have you known?” He demanded to know

Alice’s mouth fell open and she began to stutter

“I-“

“How long, Alice?!” 

“A few weeks.”

“Weeks?” He repeated

Hermione acknowledged her presence there probably wasn’t needed and it was best for her to make herself scarce.

“You both have a lot to talk about. I should get home and leave you two to it.” Hermione said before collecting her coat and bag and preparing to leave.

“Hermione?” Alice called as the raven haired girl was about to pull the curtain back. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay. And it was nice to meet you Mr Smith.” 

“Thank you for staying with her.” Roger said, still a little in a shock over the revelation of his daughter being pregnant. 

Hermione stepped out, leaving Roger and Alice alone.

He placed his head in the palm of his hand and ran it down his face before folding his arms in exasperation. 

“You’re 16, years old.” He exaggerated. “You’re a smart girl, how could you let this happen?”

“Well I didn’t exactly plan it did I? And it wasn’t just me, it’s takes two to tango.” Alice snapped back

“Yeah, that’s right. It does take two. So who’s is it?” Roger asked her looking directly into her eyes

“Mine!” Alice states sternly not bothering to look him in the eye.

“I meant the father.” Roger snapped back

“You don’t need to know.”

“Someone knocked up my 16 year old daughter, I have every right to know!”

“Why? So you can beat them up?” Alice rhetorically questioned 

Roger sighed. “Oh don’t be so melodramatic. I just want to know who it is, so they know they need to take responsibility.”

Their conversation is cut short when the nurse returned with the scan machine.

“Okay Miss Smith are you ready?” She asked setting the machine up. Alice sat up in her bed and raised her top up, showing her abdominal area.

It was then that it truly hit Roger that his daughter was with child. He could’ve sworn it was just yesterday she was begging him to play tea parties with her.

“Dad? What if something’s wrong?” She panicked as she turned to him.

He took his eyes off the screen and locked eyes with his frightened little girl, wanting nothing more than to hug her in that moment and tell her everything was going to be okay. He took ahold of her hand and squeezed it.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll be right here.” He assures her

The nurse ran the probe over her stomach, waiting for the fetus to show up and eventually it did.

“Is- is that the baby?” Roger asks, finally releasing a breath.

The nurse smiled at the two of them. “Yes. Everything seems to be okay for the 9-10 week stage, we will need you to come in for a regular scan in a few weeks though.”

“So the baby’s okay?” Alice asked finally releasing a breath, just to make sure.

“Yes, the baby is perfectly healthy.” The nurse printed off a photo of the scan and handed it to Alice. 

“Thank you.” Roger said as the nurse prepared to leave.

“It’s no problem.”

Alice glared down at the photo in hand and suddenly it hit her right there and then, and she knew she wanted this baby more than anything.

“Allie, we’re gonna finish this conversation at home but-“ He paused, paying attention to her teary eyes.

“Oh honey, don’t cry. I’m not angry at you it’s just, you’re my little girl and I worry about you okay.”

Alice shook her head at him. “It’s not you.”

“Then what is it?”

“I never realised how much it meant to me until now.” She sniffles before wiping a tear falling down her cheek.

“Emotional and surreal. Isn’t it?” Roger asks rhetorically. Alice nods.

“I was the same at all of your scans. And months from now it’s gonna have little hands, little feet. It’s amazing watching them grow. And then they’re born and you hold them for the first time and you just know in that moment that you’ll do anything to keep them safe. Keep them happy.” Roger finished before wiping a falling tear from Alice’s cheek.

Alice nodded her head in response. “I can’t believe that’s my baby.” She said in awe as she ran her thumb against the photo.

“Allie, I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to but whatever you choose to do, I’ll support you regardless.” Roger promised

“Well then, I think, I’m gonna keep it.” Alice revealed 

Roger just nodded and held onto her hand. His 16 year old daughter having a baby wasn’t ideal but he was going to stick by her no matter what.

“Then I’ll be here for you, every step of the way.” He said before kissing her forehead. “Now come on honey, let’s get you home.”

He helped her out of her bed and placed his arm over her shoulder as they walked out.

“Actually Dad, can we go Pop’s first?” Alice asked

Roger scoffed and jokingly rolled his eyes.

“What? I’m eating for 2 now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reply and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

After possibly eating the entire menu at Pop’s, Alice and her father reached got home after a long and stressful day.

She stepped through the front door, her father following behind. 

She didn’t count on the events of the day completely draining her but she figured with pregnancy, it was only natural. She brought her hand to her mouth as she yawned out and turned towards her father.

“I think I’m gonna hit the hay. It’s been a long day.” She said gesturing towards her room. She folded her arms and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, waiting for him to respond.

He fiddled his keys in his hands and nodded. “Okay. Goodnight then.” He kindly said before he placed his keys by the door and removed his jacket.

She walked towards her room before being stopped by her father.

“Allie?”

She turned around. “Yeah?”

“We don’t have to talk about this any time soon, and I won’t hassle you about the father, but I want you to know that I meant what I said earlier. I love you, and that’s never gonna change.” Roger explained

Alice smiled back at him. “I know Dad. I love you too. Good night.” She said.

He blew her a kiss before watching her turn the corner towards her bedroom

She wanted nothing more than to fall back into her bed and sink into her comfy sheets, but that was disturbed when she heard a knock on her window.

She sat up and looked outside to see a seemingly concerned FP stood on the other side. What could he possibly have wanted.

She sat up on her knees and opened the window, unimpressed by him turning up so late.

“FP? What do you want?” She asked in an annoyed tone before folding her arms. 

He sighed as he brought his elbows closer to the window, leaning against it and sticking his head through. “Come on Al. You’re a lot of things, but stupid isn’t one of them.” He stated

“What is it, FP?” She repeater sternly.

“How are you?” He asked her calmly

She looked down at thee stomach and tightened her jaw. “Fine.”

He gulps a little before speaking again. “And, the baby?” 

Her eyes widened a little, not sure what to say and being a little flattered by his concern. “Yeah, it’s okay.” She answered looking down.

He released the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding in. “Good. That’s good.” He added.

There was brief moment of silence between the two of them as they continued to glare at each other, both of them sensing, practically knowing, what was coming next. 

“I’m sensing there’s something else you wanna say?” Alice said rhetorically.

She saw FP’s whole expression flip from concern to anxiety. That right there told her exactly what question was coming next.

“Is it mine?”

She remains silent for a second and her eyes shift towards her right. She began to clam up and her heart rate instantly increased. She couldn’t look him in the eyes in that moment let alone reveal all to him, but her reaction already told him everything he needed to know.

“It is isn’t it?” He questioned again with panic over his face. He locked his eyes with hers and she still wasn’t saying anything, she just had her mouth slightly open and her eyes began to well up with tears.

“Alice just tell me!” He begged

“Yeah. It is.” She whispered

He barely had enough time to process this revelation before they were interrupted by Alice’s bedroom door flying open.

“I thought you could use some camomile tea-“ Roger offered as he stepped into the room, clearly started at the fact that FP was at his window. 

For a second, he was confused, but after a quick thought, things started to come together; the fact that she didn’t want to tell him who the father was, the fact that he was the only boy he had seen her hang around with, the tears that were currently in her eyes. It all started to make sense.

He ignored their startled and clearly worried faces and tightened his jaw.

“Of course. I should’ve known.” He said before placing the mug of the hot beverage on Alice’s desk and storming over to the window ready to give FP a piece of his mind.

“Dad. Don’t!” Alice warned as she tried to stop him moving any further.

“Are you the one responsible for this?! Are you the one who got her pregnant?!” Roger bellowed at FP

“Mr Smith, I’m sorry Okay?! It was an accident!” FP pleaded.

He tried to go after FP but before he knew it, the young boy had already left the window and scarpered around the trailer to his own.

Roger stormed out of Alice’s room and made a beeline for the front door, with Alice following behind him in a panic.

“Dad just leave it!” She pleaded as she followed him out of the door. He ignored her and walked the few ten yards to the Jones trailer. The lights were conveniently off.

He marched up the porch and banged his fist on against the door.

“FP! Either you come out of here or I’m finding a way in!” Roger threatened

“See! This is exactly why I didn’t wanna tell you!” Alice explained to her angry father as he continued to pound onto the Jones’ front door.

Once the banging couldn’t be taken anymore, the door was finally opened by Forsythe senior, FP’s father. He stood there with a scowl on his face and a beer bottle in his hand, clearly unimpressed about his TV time being interrupted.

“The fucks your problem Smith?” He asked. Roger ignored him and pushed right by.

He walked towards the hallway and glared around before facing Forsythe again. 

“Where’s FP? I know he’s in here.” Roger said as he continued to look around.

Forsythe sighed deeply and leaned again his couch. “What’s he done now? BOY! Get out here!” Forsythe called out.

His wife Fiona, stepped through into the living room with a dish cloth in hand and confusion upon her face. No doubt she wanted to know what all the commotion was about. “What’s going on? Has something happened?” She calmly asked upon seeing Roger and Alice in her house.

“Your son, knocked up my daughter. That’s what happened.” Roger put it bluntly. FP appeared into the room upon hearing his name, keeping his hands in his pockets and approaching them all very slowly as he still feared that Roger would kill him.

“Jheeze why not just tell the whole world Dad!” Alice spoke before holding her head in hands.

“Bullshit!” Forsythe spat before taking a gulp of his beer. “My boys got more sense than that.”

Roger folded his broad arms and tightened his jaw. “So my daughter’s a liar now?” He argued

“I never actually said anything.” Alice mumbled. This is exactly what she was trying to avoid. A giant fiasco between her father and FP’s parents

Amidst all the arguing, the four of them hadn’t even noticed FP had been silent the whole time. Forsythe narrowed his eyes towards his son. 

“You’ve gone awfully quiet boy. Say something.” 

“FP?” Fiona pleads. “Is it true?”

FP remained quiet and locked his eyes with Alice. She kept hers on his until his mother turned towards her.

Moving her head down in shame and fiddling with the sleeves of her cardigan, she finally spoke. “Yeah. He’s the Dad.” 

Forsythe tutted in shame before slamming his fist on a table and Fiona held her hand by her heart. 

“I am so disappointed in you.” Fiona added.

“And you!” Roger angrily pointed at FP. “Don’t think you can just get your leg over and leave things be. You need to step up and take responsibility for this!”

“Don’t you start mouthing off at my boy. We wouldn’t be in this mess if your precious little daughter kept her knees together.” Forsythe unapologetically spat out. 

“DAD!” FP angrily yelled, clearly not impressed by his father’s callous words

Roger immediately saw red and went for Forsythe with a closed fist, nobody spoke about his daughter like that.

Luckily for Forsythe, Fiona had seen it coming and managed to get in between the two of them before any further damage was done. 

“Roger don’t!” She begged.

“Would you all just shut up!” Alice demanded. She was getting sick of them all talking about her like she wasn’t in the room, or like it was even happening to them.

“For Christ sake! It’s my business, no one else’s. Yes, FP is the father and yes, I am keeping the baby by the way, I have made that decision. You can support me or stay the hell away from me. Whatever you guys choose to do is up to you, because I don’t give a shit!” She announced with tears in her eyes.

She took one last look at all of them before leaving the trailer angrily.

“Alice! Allie wait!” Roger called out before leaving after her.

There was an awkward silence between FP and his parents as the Smiths has cleared the room. Both wanted to say so much but just didn’t know how to. FP refused to look up again until he had to.

“She’s right.” He spoke quietly before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

He needed a drink. A strong one. No scratch that, he needed a whole bottle. Something that could get his mind off the craziness that his life had deteriorated to and wild thoughts that ran through his head.

Here he was one day dreaming about being the first Jones to go to college and prove everybody who ever doubted him wrong and the next, he was being told he was going to be a father, by a girl who wasn’t even his girlfriend, just to make matters worse.

He could barely look after himself for the most part how was he going to be responsible for a baby? But no matter how troubling he thought things were for him, it couldn’t be anything compared to what Alice was going through. It had been a full day since their families clashed and she stormed out of his trailer. 

He hadn’t spoken to her since, and within those hours he had been doing anything to get it off his mind but nothing seemed to help, not even the company of Gladys. He sat up with his head against the headrest of his bed as he watched Gladys nonchalantly file her nails.

She had come over by surprise, wanting to see the trailer park after the revelation in detention of her boyfriend living there, as well as wanting to engage in other activities that didn’t quite go as planned seeing as FP was very distracted.

“That’s never happened before.” Gladys spoke as she continued fixing her nails 

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind I guess.” FP added.

“Well after getting exposed by Alice Smith of all people, things must be tough.” She replied. She was never good with saying the right thing to cheer others up. “I don’t know why you didn’t just tell me you lived on the Southside. This place doesn’t seem so bad. It might be smaller than my whole bedroom but at least it’s practical, and compact.” Gladys smiles as she tapped her nail file on his knee.

“Hmm. Whatever.” He mumbled as he glared out of the window.

The door opened wide and his mother appeared in the room, causing FP and Gladys to jump up and focus immediately.

“Now I was sure it was just this morning we had a conversation about keeping this door open from now on.” Fiona reminded him. “Especially with what’s happening with Alice-“

FP sat up straight and swung his legs over. He raised his eyebrows towards his mother with a worrying look, hinting that he had not told Gladys anything yet and he prayed she would get the message before she continued.

“......Situation.” Fiona continued before clearing her throat. She locked eyes with FP, indicating that she knew to stop. “Just, keep this open from now on, okay?”

“Yes Mom, I will. Can you leave now?” FP pleaded. Fiona left the door slightly opened and walked back into the living room

“What’s Alice got to do with anything?” Gladys questioned. FP turned towards her at the mention of Alice’s name. He had to come up with something quick. 

“I- I guess she heard Alice was pregnant. She’s probably just being cautious.” He lied

“Oh. Well she doesn’t have to worry about anything, I’m on the pill. Have been since I was 15.” Gladys practically gloated as she brushed through her hair

FP continued to semi listen to her while his mind remained somewhere else. “Yeah.”

“And I’m not as reckless as she is either.”

“Yeah Okay Gladys.”

Gladys put her hair brush down on FP’s desk and turned around to face him. “Is she even still pregnant after the fall?” She asked, seeming to be at least a little concerned.

“Yeah. She’s fine.”

“That’s good then. I wouldn’t wish miscarriage on my worst enemy.” She continued to brush through her hair. “I guess I should call Penelope. Let her know she’s not a baby killer, no doubt she’s panicking and pulling her cheap extensions out over it.” Gladys mentioned with a little laugh.

“Gladys, can we not talk about this.” FP pleaded, but clearly Gladys didn’t get the message.

She spun around and pointed the brush in his direction. “Do not tell her I told you about her extensions.”

“Whatever. Gladys-“

“I wonder who the Dad is.” She continued, making FP roll his eyes practically into the back of his head.

“Though I doubt she even knows.” Gladys jokes.

“Gladys stop.” FP demanded a little louder, but she still continued.

“How stupid do you have to be to get knocked up at that age-“

“It’s mine!” FP finally revealed, hoping it would get her to finally shut up.

And boy it sure did. She stopped running the brush through her hair and her face completely dropped. She slammed the brush onto the table and turned around to face him. He gulped seeing the shocked and almost hurt expression on her face.

She slowly stood up and breathed out. “I- I don’t understand.” She added.

FP placed his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms against his chest. “Alice’s baby. It’s mine, I’m the Dad.” He revealed with his head down.

He could practically see the anger rise through her and acknowledged the disgusted look that fell upon her face after she looked to have been doing the maths to figure out if he had knocked her up while they were together.

He walked over to her in a panic and placed his arms on her shoulders. “Hey hey. Don’t look at me like that, it was before we were together.”

A flash of relief crossed her face before she removed her eyes from his and looked towards the door. At least he didn’t cheat.

She brushed him off and began to collect her stuff, angrily going around the room. 

“So another secret you were keeping from me?” 

“It wasn’t like that! I only found out yesterday.” FP explained as he tried to get her to listen. She had her back to him and finally turned around.

“So when were you gonna tell me?” She questioned.

“I just needed to figure out the right time. But it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t change anything between us, it’s okay.” He said to her trying to relax the tension among them.

“Is she keeping it?” Gladys asked 

“Yeah. She is.” FP announced 

She rolled her eyes and sighed before walking around him towards the door.

“So I’m basically dating someone’s baby daddy. Great!” Gladys argued feigning excitement.

He walked towards her and rested his hands upon her shoulders. “Would you just calm down, this doesn’t change anything between us.” He explained as he moved his hand towards her chin

“You’re an idiot if you really believe that FP.” Gladys snapped back. She moved her hand towards the door knob and got ready to leave.

“Where are you going?” FP demanded to know.

“Far away! From you!” Gladys called out before leaving the trailer. She needed time to process all of this and being around FP certainly wouldn’t help.


	9. Chapter 9

Still reeling from the events of the night before, Gladys had no energy for school or River Vixen practice, she just wasn’t in the right state, and she made that very well known as she staggered across the field slowly with a face like death towards her squad.

She caught FP on the field looking in her direction at the corner of her eye. His face full of confusion and regret over last night. They hadn’t spoken since, and he figured she had no intention of doing so when she shifted her eyes off him and continued to walk towards Penelope.

“Trouble in Paradise?” Fred wondered as the two were busy placing cones on the grass.

FP turned back towards his friend and was about to answer before being interrupted by Coach Carson

“Jones?! Andrews?! Enough chit chat, more work!” 

“I’ll talk about it later.” FP said before continuing the task at hand.

“For Christ sake Jennifer! I said clasp right punch up not left!” Penelope fumed with bared teeth and her lips shaking to try and hold back a breakdown. She was still feeling immensely guilty about the situation with Alice on Saturday and nobody had told her anything. All that had been going through her mind was that she was possibly responsible for a miscarriage.

She ran her trembling fingers through her copper locks and tightened her mouth before releasing a loud sigh. Gladys’ footsteps slowly approaching caught her attention.

“And where the fuck have you been?! You’re late!” She roared as she stormed over to Gladys.

Gladys froze in place, folding her arms across her chest, jutting her hip out and narrowing her eyes. Surely Penelope must’ve forgotten who she was talking to.

Penelope remained silent, with Gladys’ actions telling her she was overstepping. “Sor- Sorry. It’s just, you’re late, and I can’t deal with these dumb bitches on my own when they can’t even tell their lefts and rights.” Penelope babbled gesturing towards the Vixens. 

“I’m late for one practice session and that’s your reaction?” Gladys questioned, her arms still folded across her chest.

“Well can you blame me?” Penelope snapped with tear filled eyes. Even Gladys in that moment thought she was being over dramatic. 

Penelope took ahold of her best friends arm and pulled her aside. She didn’t want any of the Vixens to hear what she had to say.

“I’ve practically been avoiding Alice all day.” She whispered. “If I had known she was pregnant I would have never- I could be branded a baby killer if this gets out-“

Gladys grabbed a hold of her flailing hands, urging her to calm herself.

“Penelope shut up! The baby’s fine.” Gladys assured her angrily before loosening the grip on her wrists.

Penelope’s eyes turned bright and the corners of her mouth flicked up. A huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders as she finally released a breath she had been holding.

“Oh thank God!” She laughed. “I really thought I was screwed then.” She added nudging Gladys with her elbow. The brunette didn’t react in the slightest as she continued to gaze out into the field.

“Are you okay?” Penelope asked concerned.

Gladys shifted her eyes back to Penelope with very little emotion. Of course there was something wrong, but she didn’t get into it.

“Yeah. I’m fine, let’s just practice.” She wandered off towards the rest of the Vixens, slamming her duffle bag down. Hopefully going over a new routine for the next game would distract her from the fact that her boyfriend was having a baby with another girl.

FP didn’t appear to be having a great day either, using his current practice drills to distract him from this very issue too, along with his girlfriend not talking to him.

“One thing I didn’t bank on, when I turned up at your trailer this morning, is hearing your Dad, mention that you knocked up Alice Smith.” Fred announced breathlessly through sit ups. 

“Okay. You drop it now.” FP begged quietly. 

The two of them rose up from the grass and began jogging on the spot. “Hope you’re not planning on bailing.”

“I’d never do that.” FP hissed. He may have been apprehensive about the whole thing, and only finding out two days ago didn’t help but he was never one to run away from his problems.

“Yeah it wasn’t planned and no it isn’t ideal, but I’m gonna be there for my kid. I’m gonna step up.” He said proudly. “And for Alice too if she needs me.”

Fred stopped his running and his eyes gleamed at his friends words, immensely proud of what FP said. He wouldn’t admit it but he did fear that FP would shy away from responsibility, not because he was an asshole but rather out of fear. So hearing otherwise filled him with pride.

“Well that’s good because I’d kick your ass if you were planning anything else.” He joked before ending his running to prepare into a faux tackling stance. “But still, you? A dad? You can’t even match your socks.” 

FP scoffed with a smile and tackled him by surprise, both falling onto the floor and getting into a minor fun brawl with Fred on top.

FP turned him over and looked towards the bleachers, spotting Alice sat underneath

“Cover for me?” He asked Fred as he stood up.

He looked back towards a distracted coach Carson and gave FP a thumbs up before watching him run over towards the bleachers.

He observed her closely, writing away in her notebook in her own little world before approaching her.

“Alice?”

She slammed her book shut and looked up to see him coming closer. Nervously gulping as her eyes looked him up and down.

“FP? What do you want?” She asked with a frowned mouth. She didn’t mean for it to come across so rude but she was startled by him.

“Just wanted to check if you were okay, you know, after everything? How are you?” He mentioned as he fiddled with his hands. The air around them tense.

She relaxed herself a little, mouth falling slightly open. “Well, I threw up twice this morning.” She revealed. “But other than that I’m fine. I guess.”

His eyes flashed as he pulled a smirk, easing the tension between the two a little.

Alice heard small steps behind them which she could tell were trying to be discreet but they failed miserably.

She spun her head around to find a very anxious looking Penelope stood there with widened eyes and an even wider mouth.

“Can I help you with something?” Alice snapped before snarling through her teeth. She was still fuming with Penelope over Saturdays incident. 

“N- no. I just wanted to, uhm, apologise for Saturday.” The redhead revealed.

“Whatever. It’s in the past.” Alice said with a straight face turning back around.

“Well, if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you.” Penelope suggested, not really meaning it but she wanted to ease her conscious.

A lightbulb practically appeared above Alice’s head and she turned back around smirking. “Actually, if you’re really sorry, and you want to prove just how much, put Hermione on the River Vixens.” Alice suggested, more like demanded.

“Fine.” Penelope agreed reluctantly before crossing her arms in anger and storming off back to the field.

The whole exchange had FP laughing under his breath. Not many people got one over on Penelope and seeing her meet her match amused him.

He peered into Alice’s eyes for a second and she did the same, holding each other’s gaze before he cleared his throat and finished what he came to speak to her about.

“We never really got the chance to talk properly on Saturday.”

“Yeah, kinda hard to do with our parents screaming at each other.” Alice ranted.

“I just wanted to let you know that, even though this wasn’t planned, I’m not gonna bail on the baby, or you.” He confessed with innocent eyes, pursing his lips.

“That’s good to know.” She stated.

“And, I wanna be there for the whole thing. I know you probably don’t trust me right now and I don’t blame you, but you can be sure of that.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” She said fixing her mouth into a shy smile. His eyes remained locked with hers, he was practically staring into her soul and the atmosphere between the two was calm. She believed him, and he seemed genuine.

“I’m sensing there’s something else?” She said in a snarky tone.

He blinked before tightening his lips, slightly anxious. “Uhm, no. I just wanted to tell you that, in case you were wondering.”

“Okay. Well bye then. I’m sure Coach Carson is about to have a fit over your disappearance.” She mentioned before focusing back on her book

“Right.” He added before walking away

“FP wait!” He turned to face her.

“I’ve got a scan in a couple of weeks, my end of trimester one, just to check everything’s normal.” She revealed. “I mean it’s no pressure-“

“Alice I’ll be there.” He interrupted with assurance.

She nodded at him with a smile before focusing back on her writing, letting him know that things were good between them.

He ran back out to the field towards his team, but not before passing Gladys and hoping to talk to her. He stopped in his tracks and walked over to the poorly dancing Vixens being screamed at by their captains.

“Hey, Gladys. Can we talk?” 

The brunette furrowed her brows at him before sighing, reluctantly moving to the side to give themselves a little privacy.

“Look,” He began. “I know what I did was shitty, not telling you-“

“Oh you think?!” She exaggerated.

“Because I wanted to avoid, well, this.” He expressed referring to their current silence and tension with each other. 

“Yeah I should’ve told you as soon as I found out, but you forget, I’m dealing with this too. I went from messing around in detention to finding out I’m gonna be a father, all in the space of a few hours.”

Gladys softened up a little as he explained things from his point of view, which she hadn’t considered before. Her lips released themselves from the tight positions they were placed in. “It just feels like you kept it from me because you don’t trust me. Obviously this isn’t easy for me either but you’re right, it’s nothing compared to what you, and Alice are going through.”

He grinned happily as he looked down at the ground. “I knew you’d understand.” 

“Just promise me no more secrets.” Gladys begged. 

“I promise.” He kissed her flushed. “Hand on my heart.”

He rushed back out to the field but not before being stopped by Penelope.

“So what were you and Morticia talking about earlier?” Penelope questioned as she walked after him.

“None of your business. That’s what.” FP snapped as he ran out towards the Bulldogs.

Gladys walked back over to her co captain with a wide smile on her face.

“So that’s what was bothering you huh?” Penelope mentioned.

Gladys knitted her brows in confusion. “What was bothering me? What are you talking about?”

“Your boyfriend and Gothic Barbie?” Penelope added giving an emotionless stare. “Not to mention I saw them at the bleachers looking a little cosy.”

Gladys’ eyebrow perked giving off a whole lot of attitude. “Do you ever get tired of stirring? You’ve got the wrong end of the stick, trust me. And as for FP and I, we’re fine, thanks for the concern.” She declared.

Penelope backed off, choosing not to further this argument. “Just be careful. Okay?”


	10. Chapter 10

Only being 16, Alice was still blessed with the privilege of having a parent book doctors appointments for her. So when her 11th week of pregnancy was shortly arriving, her father made sure to handle everything. 

The day had finally arrived. To say she was nervous was putting it calmly, despite doing a very good job at disguising her true feelings. 

Her anxiety for the appointment derived from the fact that the scan was specifically done to ensure everything was fine with the foetuses development and detect any abnormalities. Even though she knew this was unlikely, the possibility was still terrifying to think about.

“So you’re finally awake?” Roger mentions as she strolls into the kitchen before turning his attention back to the stove. “Sit down, I made your favourites.”

Her nose scrunched in disgust, frowning at the sight and smell of the eggs. “Dad, I can’t eat that.” She explains calmly as she sits at the table, folding her arms upon it.

He chuckles in confusion. “What do you mean you-“ He cuts himself off at the sight of her sour face. “Oh right, I’m sorry honey, I forgot.” He turns the stove off, only preparing a plate for himself and bringing it to the table.

“I think I’ll have granola instead.” She considers, hesitantly reaching for the box.

“I thought you hated that stuff. You once called it rabbit food.” He recalls with a chuckle as he sits beside her.

She pours the unpleasant breakfast food into the bowl in front of her. “Well I’ve gotta eat something haven’t I? I need to keep my strength up.” She states taking a spoon to her mouth.

Roger picks up a slice of toast from the plate placed in front of him and begins to chew on it. “So how are things with FP?” Roger wondered.

“Fine, I guess. He’s coming to the hospital. Today’s really important to him too.” She adds.

“Mhmmm.” He sighs unconvinced with a raised brow before bringing a glass of orange juice to his lips.

She dropped her spoon in frustration. “What does that mhmmm mean?” She mimicked.

“I don’t trust that boy.” Roger bluntly states.

“You barely know him Dad.”

“I’ve known him since he was yay high.” He argues back.

“But do you actually know him? He’s just your neighbours kid.” Alice reiterates 

“Well perhaps I should get to know him.” Roger suggests. “Maybe we should all go to Pops for lunch after the scan. And we can kill two birds with one stone, get you some proper food too.”

Her brows raise in thought as she ponders over her father’s suggestion. She wanted him to stop picking on FP and wondered if this was the perfect opportunity for him to at least back off the guy a little.

“Technically it would be brunch but I don’t see the harm in it.” She affirmed.

He smiles before tucking back into his meal. “Good. And I can get to know him. He’s the father of my grandchild after all and I have every right to know that I can trust him.”

“Fine then, only if he wants to. And don’t go scaring him Dad.” She begs.

He looks up her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Would I ever do something like that Alice?” 

•••

“How do you feel about earthy tones?” Gladys questions FP, turning her whole body to face him.

They were camped out in front of her television having an admittedly lazy day, that was until Gladys decided their outfits for the schools upcoming homecoming dance was more important to her.

“Huh?” He mumbles uninterestedly as his eyes stay fixed on the frivolous game show.

“For our corsages, babe. You know? Homecoming?” 

His eyes widen as the reminder hits him. “Oh right. Uhm, whatever colour you want to wear is fine by me. You look beautiful in anything.”

She is gleeful at his kind words as she takes a hold of his wrist, observing it to assess whether the preferred colour of corsages would be a good match.

“As right as you are, we’ve gotta pick the right colours to match each other and our skin tones.” She adds

He takes his hand back and his eyes shift down at his wristwatch, snapping up out of the couch and his mouth falling open as he sees the time.

“Shit!” He yells as he jumps over the sofa to the bannister to retrieve his coat.

Gladys gets up and scoffs in annoyance. “What the- where are you going?!” 

“Alice is having a scan today and I’m late. I should’ve been at the hospital already.” He explains in a hurry as he puts his jacket on

“Well do you want a ride?” Gladys kindly offers.

“No it’s fine, I’ve got my truck.” He answered. “Look, it totally slipped my mind but we can do this another day. I’ll call you.”

“Okay then. Bye, I guess.” She mumbles as he rushes out the door, slightly disappointed about her plans being ruined but there was nothing she could do, this was how things were going to be now. She couldn’t change the fact that Alice was pregnant so she just has to get used to it, even if it meant having to share her boyfriend. 

•••

“Is there any possible way we could wait a little bit longer?” Alice asks at the receptionist desk at the clinic. 

Despite the doctor not calling her name until 30 minutes after her appointment was scheduled, FP still hadn’t turned up, and she was getting worried.

“I’m sorry mam, once you’re called you either take your spot or move on. We can’t shift things around.” The receptionist tells her.

“Alice honey, come on, we can’t wait around for him forever.” Roger urged as he tried to her towards the doctors room

“Fine.” She grunted frustratedly before moving down the corridor.

She glances up at him as they keep walking. “Don’t say I told you so.” She warned.

“Alice?!” A shallow panting voice calls out from behind them. She turns to see a very out of breath and red flushed faced FP, bent over to catch his breath.

He briskly walks up to her and begins to plead his case. “I’m so sorry, that I’m late. I didn’t forget I swear, I just lost track of time.”

She smiles softly, just glad he bothered to turn up in the first place. “That doesn’t matter, you’re here now.”

Roger looks at him menacingly before shifting his eyes back to his daughter. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

They entered the room nervously, observing all the equipment around them before landing their eyes upon the friendly mousey brown haired nurse sat at her desk.

She stood up and approached them with a wide smile on her face, pulling her hand out. “Good morning. You must be Alice.” 

Alice’s mouth twitches into a tight but anxious smile as she reaches her hand out to shake the nurses. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” She let’s go of the nurses hand and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “This is my father, and-“ She gestured towards FP, pausing her words due to not really knowing what to call him. She certainly couldn’t say boyfriend.

“I’m the Dad, of the baby.” FP interrupts, saving Alice from entering an awkward conversation 

“I’m nurse Chester. It’s nice to meet you all. And I take it this is your first pregnancy?” Alice nods.

“Well I can assure you there’s nothing to be nervous about.” Nurse Chester advices with a smile. “Now, I’ve read over your notes and I see you had a brief scan a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, I fell down the stairs and wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Alice answers

“Well I’m sorry to hear that. Please, lay down on the bench.” Nurse Chester tells her gesturing to the bed in front of them.

Alice walks around and hops up onto it, laying down and resting her hands flat on her stomach. FP and father come along and stand on either side of her.

She lifts her shirt up watching nervously as nurse Chester prepares the scan machine and probe stick.

“Now you’re coming to the end of your first trimester so this scan is to ensure that the fetus has developed okay and there aren’t any concerns or complications, but you’re young and relatively healthy so I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” 

Nurse Chester ran the probe along her abdominal area, trying to detect a heartbeat. The flicker could be seen on the screen in front of her but it meant nothing without the sound of a pumping heart. 

The three of them all looked cautiously at the screen, eyes filled with fear, until they were put out of their misery hearing a beating heart throughout the room.

They all sighed in relief.

“Sorry about that. It can take a while to pick up, but I can tell you that everything seems to be a okay.” Chester confirmed. 

“See Sweetie? I told you everything would be okay. The baby’s a Smith after all.” Roger says proudly.

“Do you- do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?” FP wonders.

“It’s still a little too early to tell, we should know by around Christmas time though.”

“So that’s it? Everything’s okay?” Alice asks, wanting to know for sure.

“Yes Alice.” She places her hand on Alice’s shoulder to give her further assurance. “The fetus is developing well, at a decent size, there are no abnormalities or causes for concern and it doesn’t seem to be a threat to you and your health.” 

A couple of scan photos are then printed off, one for FP and one for Alice, and they leave the clinic to head for Pops, celebrating the news of their baby being perfectly healthy.

•••

“I think I’m gonna get some pancakes to go.” Alice states with her mouth full as she cuts up her food in front of her.

FP had agreed to go to Pops with the two of them after the scan, little did he know that Roger had an ulterior motive behind it.

“Sure, whatever you want honey.” Roger responds as he stirs his tea.

FP is sat next to Alice on the opposite side of the booth, and Rogers intimidating glares towards him hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Thank you for inviting me to brunch, Mr Smith.” FP acknowledged.

“Don’t mention it FP.” Roger adds as he continues to stir his tea. “Yeah I just figured we’d use this opportunity to talk, get to know each other.” He smiles tightly, placing the spoon down onto the saucer. 

FP clenches his sweaty palms into fists under the table. He wasn’t expecting this full on interrogation from Alice’s father but at the same time, he couldn’t blame him, he just wanted what was best for his daughter.

“So, what are your plans for after you graduate?” Roger questions as he brings the piping hot cup of tea to his lips.

“Oh my God, Dad, don’t start.” Alice grunts out.

“Relax Alice. I’m just making conversation.”

“Well I actually plan on getting a football scholarship to college.” He answered proudly. 

“And where do Allie and your child fit into this? Hmm?” He inquires as he rests his burly hands on the table

He begins to stutter. “I- I was planning on going to a college nearby of course, so I can still be around for the baby, and Alice.”

“And football is what you see in your future?” Roger continues to interrogate.

“Yes sir.” He clears his throat, keeping his eye on Roger as he speaks.

“And what are your plans for child support? Because babies don’t come cheap.” Roger chuckles

Alice places a comforting hand on his arm. “You don’t have to answer that.” She tells him. “Dad, you made your point, stop picking on him, Christ.”

“It’s okay Al, he’s just concerned, doing what any other father would do.” FP protested. “Mr Smith, I know you don’t trust me, and I know you probably think I’m some immature and unprepared kid who’s got one foot into this and will eventually flake, but I have no intentions of doing so. I wouldn’t even dream of it. I’m going to be in this baby’s life and as of right now they are the most important thing to me. Every life decision I make from here on out will have them in mind, so if I do go to college, it will be in state, so I can be as close as possible. I’ll call everyday and be around every weekend. And as for child support, I admittedly haven’t thought about that, but if I have to, I’ll get a job, doing anything, I don’t care. As long as my kid is taken care of. That’s all that matters to me.”

Alice began to melt at his profound speech, almost bringing a tear to her eye. Even he was shocked by his words, but he genuinely meant every bit of it. He was here for the long haul, not just bits and pieces

“So, does that answer your question Mr Smith?” He asked smugly before placing his folded arms on the table, raising his brows at the older man opposite him.

Roger smiled back, admittedly proud of FP’s commitment to all of this. He had to honest, he didn’t think FP cared much, but he was happy to be proven wrong.

“Nope. I think that’s everything.” Roger concluded. He released his arms from their folded position and rose from the table. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get the bill. He tells them, leaving the two of them alone.

“I’m sorry about all of that.” Alice apologises on her father’s behalf. “I told him not to start anything with you but I’m glad you put him in his place.” She grinned.

“It’s okay Alice. He was just doing what every other parent would do, we’ll understand that soon enough.” He reminds her, smiling as he looks down at her stomach.

“And thanks for coming today. It was good to have someone other than my Dad around, I know this is still a issue for him.” 

He lightly pats her knee, twitching his lips up into a brief smile. “Don’t mention it.”


	11. Chapter 11

A huge pile of clothes, which made up for half her wardrobe stared back at her.

She had been trying on all of her best clothing items and with her growing stomach, nothing fit right, to make matters worse, the weather was getting colder and she needed to cover up as much as possible.

She needed a whole wardrobe revamp and that was starting to feel impossible with her lack of funds.

Going through her wardrobe one last time and finding an old baggy sweatshirt that she was sure was her Dad’s, she settled on wearing that along with a pair of yoga pants that just went above her waist. She looked ridiculous and felt ridiculous but it would have to do for the time being. 

She strolls into the kitchen, it’s silent since her father is on the road working again, and makes herself a bowl of cereal. It was the only breakfast meal she could stomach at the moment. 

She pours the carton of milk into her bowl before taking her spoon, scooping up a portion and tucking in, enjoying her meal before being interrupted by the ringing of her telephone. 

No doubt it’s most likely her father but at this time of the morning, who knows. She walked over to the device, bowl in hand and picked it up from the hook, holding it between her ear and shoulder

“Hello?” She greets into the device with a mouth full of Cheerios.

“Allie? Hey honey it’s me, how are you holding up?” Her father asks on the other line.

“Fine.” She answers nonchalantly as she eats another spoonful. She repositions the phone between her ear and shoulder. “When will you be back?”

“I get finished with this job tomorrow.” He answers. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just need money for a new wardrobe.” She tells him.

“That’s it? I thought it was something serious Alice.”

“This is serious Dad!” She argues. “None of my clothes fit me, I’m literally wearing your sweater and yoga pants right now and even those barely fit.”

“Okay okay fine.” He huffs through the phone. “Get to school, I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She hangs up the phone and brings her empty bowl to the sink, spotting FP outside through the kitchen table.

He appeared to be in deep conversation with his mother, but of course it wasn’t her business. She grabbed her backpack and exit her trailer, bumping into the two of them as she walked out.

“Alice!” Fiona greets cheerfully. “Good morning.”

“Hi.” Alice smiles 

“You off to school dear?” Fiona questions

“Yeah, kinda in a hurry I can’t get written up for being late again.” Alice mentions before trying to rush off

“Wait, FP can give you a ride.” Fiona suggests. “Can’t you sweetie?”

“Yeah sure.” FP kindly obliges, sharing a friendly look with her 

“No, honestly it’s fine I-“

“Honestly I insist.” FP interrupted.

She purses her lips in thought before setting them into a brief smile and reluctantly walking towards his truck with him following behind.

The car ride proved to be less awkward than she thought, that was until FP started talking while they were on the road.

“So, what are you planning on telling everyone at school? I mean, do you want people knowing? Do you want people knowing who the Dad is?” He wonders

She lifts her head from the window and turns to him with a slight frown. “I’m not announcing but I’m not concealing either.” She answers “And I don’t wanna ruin your rep or whatever so if anyone asks, despite it being none of their business I’ll just say I don’t know the father. They all already think I’m a slut anyway.” She concluded with her head down.

FP shifts his eyes to her, observing the subtle sad look upon her face. “You don’t have to do that. I meant what I said, I’m in this 100%, I have no intention of being a deadbeat.”

“Look, I’m not gonna shout it from the rooftops, for now I’ll keep it to myself. Besides, they’ll find out soon eventually, either when I’m the size of a house or when Penelope decides to gossip to the whole student faculty.” She laughs

“If she does that I’ll kill her.” FP reveals.

Alice jokingly places her hand on her heart, expressing faux appreciation. “How sweet of you. It’s a miracle she hasn’t done it already. I wonder what her game is.”

“She probably hasn’t found any use for this oh so scandalous secret yet.” FP raved.

Alice chuckles as she leans back into the window. “You’re probably right. I mean a pregnant Southside teen isn’t exactly jaw dropping is it.” 

He pulls up directly outside of the school and exits the vehicle before walking around to the passenger side and letting her out.

She grabs her backpack and hops down before looking up at him. “Thanks for the ride by the way.”

They’re interrupted as Gladys approaches FP from behind. “Hey you!” She says cheerfully as she pinches his waist.

He turns his head around to meet her already puckered lips, awaiting her good morning kiss. Alices watches on uncomfortably, her unimpressed reaction going unnoticed by the two love birds.

“Hi Alice.” Gladys greets

“Hi.” She responds awkwardly before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Look I’m gonna be late for class so I better head off.”

“Wait, do you need a ride after school?” FP asks

“No I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later.” She added before making her way up the stairs

“She okay?” Gladys questions 

“Yeah, yeah she’s good.” FP answers as he watches her. He turns his head back to Gladys and is slightly weirded out by the wide grin on her face. “What are you so happy about?”

She links her arm with his and leads the two of them to the school steps to make their way to the entrance. “Well, I’ve been thinking and I want us to run for homecoming king and queen.” She announces enthusiastically, earning a disgruntled look from him.

“I don’t know Gladys, you know that’s not really my scene.” He explains

She sighs in an unimpressed tone before practically begging him. “Oh come on, it will be fun.”

“I’m not even sure if I’m going.” He reveals 

She scoffs. “Well you never said anything about not going before when I asked you about corsages.”

“Well to be honest I wasn’t even listening.” He admits.

“You and I barely do this cute stuff, please just make an exception this year and I’ll never ask for anything like it again.” Gladys begs with her hands clasped together

Pausing his steps, he rolls his eyes before gazing into hers. “Fine, but only for you.”

She squeals in excitement before kissing his lips. “Great! Nominee selections are at lunch. See you there.”

•••

“Nice uniform. Definitely a step up from the Catholic school girl fit.” Alice compliments as she walks over to Hermione and leans into the locker next to hers.

Hermione smiles shyly as she closes her locker and looks at Alice. “And it’s all thanks to you. Penelope told me what you did, thank you.” She mentioned softly as she kept her gaze on Alice.

“Don’t mention it. So do you wanna grab lunch together?” Alice asks

Hermione is admittedly stunned at Alices gesture, being an admitted loner she wasn’t used to such kindness being thrown her way. “Me? Honestly?” She questions naively

“Yeah you? I mean, I guess we’re ‘girlfriends’ now right?” She says rhetorically making quotation marks with her hands

“Sure!” Hermione happily obliged. Alice locked arms with her and the two of them walked towards the cafeteria. It was the only hour Alice had been looking forward to all day, between being pregnant and still dealing with morning sickness she was beyond hungry.

Alice already has her many food items on her tray and goes over to a free table, seating herself down and watching on towards Hermione as the girl pays and turns around, only to bump into Fred as she does and knocking her glasses off.

He catches her tray in time as her glasses fall to the floor, which he then collects and hands them to her.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asks kindly as he gazes into her gleaming hazel orbs. Her lips remain parted as she stares deeply up into his eyes, still a little flustered over the accident.

“Uhm, y- yeah.” She stutters as she straightens herself up. “Thank you. And sorry, I’m such a klutz.”

He rests his hand on her shoulder. “Hey don’t worry about it, it was my fault, I should’ve been looking where I was going.” He confesses. “I’ll see you around.”

Hermione giggles a little before speaking. “Yeah, see you.”

The brunette walked over to Alice, noticing a smirk set on her face upon witnessing the whole exchange.

“What?” Hermione asks as she sits down.

“Someone’s got the hots for Freddy Andrews.” Alice teases

Rolling her eyes playfully she placed a carrot stick in her mouth before answering.

“No- no I don’t. I’m just, not used to guys being so friendly to me” She lies nervously before holding her head down.

“Liar! I noticed the spark between you two. You should ask him to homecoming.” Alice suggests

“Can we talk about something else please?” She begs before pausing and looking at Alices tray. “Like perhaps your weird food combinations?”

“Firstly it’s for the cravings and the morning sickness. And secondly no, we’re not escaping this topic. You have a crush on Fred, end of.” Alice says sternly.

Tightening her lips, she brings her head back up. “Even, if I did, I’m far too nervous to ask. What if he says no?” Hermione fears

“Well you’ll never know if you don’t ask.” Alice advises. 

“Speaking of crushes, what’s going on with you and FP?” She asks slyly.

Alice pauses her meal and knots her brows in confusion. “What are you talking about?” She replied innocently. 

“You might be able to fool everyone else but you can’t fool me. I have a good eye for these things. I know there’s more between you two.” Hermione explains.

“You do know he has a girlfriend?” Alice retorts

“When has that ever stopped the ways of true love?” Hermione informs her giddily.

She lets out a deep breath before putting her drink down onto the table. “Okay, do I like him? Maybe, but he’s taken, and I’ve already got enough baggage to deal with right now.” She reminds her as she gestured to her belly. “My main focus right now is the baby and nothing else.” Alice says sternly. 

As much as she agreed with Hermione, she couldn’t involve herself in any drama at the moment, and figured it was best to back off from him, except for when it concerned the baby.


	12. Chapter 12

“She seriously wants you to wear this?” Fred wonders as he pulls a suit out of FP’s closet, with a fitting baby blue frilly shirt that definitely wasn’t FP’s style.

“I mean-“ He goes on before lining the suit up along his body. “You couldn’t pay me enough to wear this.” He says, clearly repulsed by the outfit

“I know it’s hideous but it’s only for one night.” FP reminds him. He hated the suit too but he didn’t want to disappoint Gladys.

A muffled voice on the other side of the door interrupts the two of them.

“Forsythe. I thought we talked about you leaving this door open!” Fiona bellows on the other side

“It’s just Fred Mom!” FP calls out

“Oh, well okay then.” She answers calmly. He listens as she walks off.

“So? Who are you planning on taking to homecoming?” FP asks Fred as he leans into his bed cushions.

“I wasn’t really planning on taking anyone, I was just going for fun, you know?” Fred explains 

“That figures.” FP jokes, earning a hit to the face with a pillow from Fred.

The two are interrupted by the sound of a knocking on the trailer front door.

FP raised himself up from his bed, standing and walking towards his bedroom door. “Huh, I wonder who that is?”

“How would I know? It’s your house dude.” Fred responded.

He was about to leave his room until he heard a conversation between a familiar voice and his mother and listened closely at the door.

“FP!” His mother calls out from the dining room 

“Coming!” He exit his room, Fred following behind him and walked down the hall to find Alice and his mother sat at his dining room table.

She had a mild smile on her face upon seeing him but seemed a little bound and reserved, almost like she was embarrassed to be there.

“Alice? Hey.” He greets with a smile 

“I’ll leave you guys alone.” Fiona says as she stands. “Oh and honey, if you ever need any more tips on how to handle the morning sickness and backaches I’m always here.” She kindly says to Alice before leaving

“I will. Thanks Fiona.” Alice responds as she watches the older woman walk off, she turns back to FP, looking up at him and giving him a brief smile before he finally breaks the silence.

“Everything okay?” FP questions

“Uhm, yeah kind of, but I just wanted to ask a favour. It’s nothing big.” She chuckles

“Sure, anything.” He mentions as he takes a seat at the table.

“Well, I don’t wanna impose but, could you give me a ride to Pops? I would ask my Dad but he’s working and I would walk but after the fall and with the first trimester ending, my doctor wants me to take things easy and-“

He rests his hand on top of hers and they instantly feel a spark, a touch of warmth if you will, the second their hands come into contact, taking them both by surprise. 

“Alice, it’s fine, say no more. It’s fine. I’ll just get my keys.”

“Well I guess I’ll just wait around here till you guys get back huh?” Fred mentioned as she leaned against the wall with a smug smile upon his face.

“No. You can leave, I’ll see you tomorrow.” FP snaps back with a smirk as he opens the door, ready to usher a playful Fred out.

•••

“Sorry again for this. It’s just I’ve been craving onion rings and orange soda and I need to keep my nutrients up.” Alice mentions with her mouth full

FP sniggered a little at her with a milkshake in his hand. “I was wondering why you had onion rings, you always said you hated them. And honestly Alice, it’s no problem.”

“I do, but the baby wants it I guess. And he also keeps bringing back up almost everything I eat.” Alice exasperates with a frown

FP pauses and his lips part in surprise at the mention of that particular pronoun. “He? How do you know it’s a boy?”

“Just a hunch.” She shrugs before rubbing her stomach.

“I kinda figured it would be a girl.” FP mentions with a smile, before continuing to sip his milkshake.

“You want a girl?” Alice wonders as she notices his face turning soft.

“No- I- Yeah, I mean it’s just, not that I don’t want a boy, I’d love a boy, I’ve just kinda always pictured it being a girl since you told me.” He stammers. “But I’ll be happy with whatever it is.”

“Well we’ll find out before Christmas, and then I guess that’s when it becomes all too real.” She states

“All too real?” He wonders.

“Yeah, then we have to start picking names, adhering to gender stereotypes and buy all pink or all blue items and furniture and all that shit.” She chuckles

“I wanna be there, for the scan, when you find out.” He admits nervously before the corners of his lips twitch into a smile.

“Of course you can be there.” Alice retorts in a frantic tone. “I mean, don’t feel like you have to ask, this is your baby too. Plus I want you to be there.” She confesses as she gazes into his chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with innocence and sincerity as he stared her down, smiling softly at her words. It was there in that moment that they realised that this baby could really change things for them for the better.

Their moment is interrupted by the sound of Pops doorbell ringing, indicating a new customer entering.

FP turns around at the sound of Gladys’ laughter and a pompous comment from Penelope, who is walking right beside her. They’ve stumbled into the diner with a bunch of shopping bags.

“They look awfully cosy.” Penelope whispers snidely as she and Gladys walk towards them, earning an unimpressed look from the brunette.

“FP? What are you doing here?” The brunette asked as she walked towards the booth

“Uhm, eating.” He chuckles before standing and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Alice watched on awkwardly before clearing her throat.

“He uhm, gave me a ride. I needed to fix my cravings.” She jokes before patting her stomach.

“Aww that’s sweet.” Gladys gushed as she stared back at FP. He had always been quite generous. 

There’s an awkward silence between the two girls that lasts a little longer than usual until Alice ends it by finally speaking.

“Anyways, I’m finished up here so I’ll leave you guys alone.” She states as she gets up out of the booth and attempts to leave. 

“Don’t be silly, I’ll drive you back home.” FP kindly offers. “I’ll call you later.” He says to Gladys before trying kiss her but Gladys rests her hands on his chest and pushes him back slightly. 

“Babe I was about to make my way to yours after this anyway, we can all ride together.” Gladys suggests

“Great.” Alice says through bared teeth. “I’ll make my way to the truck then.” She proceeds to leave the diner, leaving the two of them alone.

“You were coming to mine?” FP questions suspiciously 

“Yeah. I’ve got a little something special for you in these Victoria’s Secret bags that I can’t wait to show you.” She whispers in his ear seductively.

She quickly takes a hold of his hand and leaves the diner, wanting to get home in a hurry, excited to show him her little gift.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice was stood by the sink, downing a glass of water before she had to leave for school but was interrupted by her father staggering through the front door with a Christmas tree in hand.

“Isn’t it a little early to be buying Christmas trees?” She points

Once fully through the door, he removes his hat and scarf and places the tree down into a corner.

“Well the earlier you get them, the cheaper they are. And we need to be saving as much as we can right now.”

“Suppose you’re right. Can you give me a ride to school?” She begs.

“Sure sweetie.”

•••

“Should it be this cold in November?” Hermione asked Alice rhetorically through shattering teeth.

The two of them were sat outside at the benches during morning break.

“This might be the coldest day of the year. And just think, you’ve gotta do River Vixen practice in just a flimsy skirt in this weather after school. Sucks for you.” Alice jokes

“Well at least I’m doing something after school, have you thought about joining any clubs? Surely it’s better than staying at home in your trailer all alone pining over FP.” Hermione wonders, earning an unimpressed glare from Alice.

“Why don’t you worry less about me and more about your own love life?” Alice retorts referring to Hermione’s new found infatuation with Fred Andrews.

“Speaking of.” Alice slyly mentions as she sees Fred coming their way with a giddy smile on his face.

“Hermione?” He calls from behind. Her eyes pop open in surprise and she whips her head around so fast her raven locks swing over to her shoulder.

“Hi, Fr- Fred.” She stammers out, looking up at him as if he were some God in his blue and gold varsity jacket.

“I just came over because-“ His face was completely flushed as he clenched his fists, preparing his words mentally.

“Came over because what Fred? We don’t have all day.” Alice snaps

“I was just gonna ask, the Winter Ball is coming up, and I was wondering if, if you’d like to go together?” He questions as his eyes gleamed.

Hermione’s mouth falls open before she turns it into a smile. “I’d love to go Fred.” She kindly accepts, still in shock at his proposal to begin with.

He nods his head. “So, I’ll pick you up next Friday then?”

“Sure. Can’t wait.” Hermione smiles before watching him walk off into the field.

“Seems like Cupid’s working his good magic for some eh?” Alice points out before resting her arms on the table and leaning her head into them.

“Oh don’t be like that Alice.” Hermione says sadly as she rests her hand upon Alice’s

“No, I’m sorry, I’m happy for you, I am, it’s just-.” She takes a second to reflect before rising back up and looking. “Nobody’s even asked me yet and it’s just a reminder of how the one guy I want, well wanted, is shacked up with somebody else.”

“You’ve gotta let FP go. Romantically anyway. And a great way to do that is to meet new people. And the best way to meet new people is extra curriculars.” She mentions with a smile, annoying Alice instantly. 

“Don’t start this again Hermione.” Alice warns as she runs her hands down her face

“Just listen to me! I heard the Blue and Gold-“

“The Blue and Gold?” Alice wonders with furrowed brows

“Yes. The school newspaper. I heard they were looking for a reporter to document the big game week and everything leading up to it.”

The Riverdale High Bulldogs had a huge game coming up against the Greendale Ravens in a few weeks and everybody involved was on edge.

“I don’t know Hermione.” Alice says with self doubt.

“You’re an amazing writer and story teller Alice, at least think about it. This is right up your street.” 

Alice sighs before continuing. “I guess you’re right. Plus it would be good to do something other than mope around the trailer all evening.”

Hermione grins in excitement before clasping her hands together. “Perfect!”

The school day comes to an end and Alice decides to take up Hermione’s advice once and for all. At the end of the day, her new bestie did have a point. She was miserable and spending most of her evenings alone pining over a boy she couldn’t have and worrying about being a teen Mom certainly didn’t help. She needed a distraction, a healthy distraction. Something she could put her very limited energy into.

She traipsed through the school halls until she came across the English department, which is where the office for the Blue and Gold was located.

She stood by the door and observed through the window two young men who she hadn’t seen before. Probably because they were on the other side of their year group.

Taking a breath, she boldly stepped into the small office and approached the desk. “Hey. This is the Blue and Gold right? I heard you were looking for a reporter?” She tells the meek and dorky dark haired boy with glasses.

He looks up at her from his computer, a little stunned. He wasn’t expecting anybody to appear at the office today.

“Uhm yes. Yes we are but my partner handles all of that.” He announces nervously, gesturing to the sandy blond haired blue eyed preppy boy on the other side of the room.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to Alice with a spring in his step, his shoulders held back and a seemingly charming look in his face.

He stands before her, looking her up and down before finally gazing into her eyes. “Hi. I’m Hal Cooper. Chief editor of the Blue and Gold.” He holds his hand out for Alice to shake and she kindly accepts, still thinking its mildly dorky and way too formal. “And that’s Daryl, my assistant and second in command.”

“Hi. I’m Alice.” She greets with a small smile.

“Funny, I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” Hal mentions as he narrows his eyes in curiosity.

“Probably because we’re on different sides of the year, and I usually just keep myself to myself.” Alice reveals before biting her lip nervously.

“It must be that reason. I know I’d never forget a pretty face like yours.” Hal flirted as his eyes beamed with charm

Alice was honestly stunned by his words. She’d had tonnes of compliments from boys before ranging from her looks to how she was in the sack but something about Hal’s words felt genuine.

She blushes instantly before chuckling. “Is this part of the interview process?” She wonders as she looks up at him and bites her lip.

“No need for an interview process when you’ve already filled the position.” He answers as he turns back to his desk.

Alice’s lips part in shock and her eyes brows instantly raise as she turns to him. “Wait?! I got position? Just like that?!”

“Yes. We’ve been looking for weeks and nobody’s taken the initiative to actually approach us. So when can you start?”

“Shit, right now!”


	14. Chapter 14

If you had told Alice a year ago she’d be engaging in an after school or extra curricular activity, she would have laughed in your face, but last year Alice was a completely different person, and a lot had changed since then. 

Despite her skepticisms over joining the Blue and Gold, she had actually begun to enjoy herself here. Everyone seemed nice enough to her and she was doing what she loved. What more could she had asked for? 

Currently finishing up an article she had been working on all week, she was more than ready to make her way home, until being approached by a certain partner stopped her in her tracks.

“Wow.” Hal proudly spoke, leaning slightly over her shoulder as he read what she had written on the computer. He was highly impressed by her writing and thought she added quite a unique factor to the newspaper. “You’ve got quite a knack for this type of writing.

Alice chuckles softly as she plays with her necklace. She had always been pretty modest. “Thanks, but it’s nothing special, I just write what I see, and what I think, in quite expressive detail.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” He says with a smile before pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her.

She glanced in his direction, taking note of the charming grin upon his face.

“How about we go to Pops after you’re done? My treat?” He kindly offers, flattering her in the same breath.

“Oh, uhm- I’m don’t know. I’m kinda busy.” She calmly declined. Wanting to avoid eye contact with him after the rejection, she casted her eyes towards the office window and they landed upon FP and Gladys cuddled up in a corner practically sucking each other’s faces off, and it instantly changed her mood.

“Actually, you know what? I could do with a cheeseburger. Let’s go.”

•••

“So what made you wanna join the Blue and Gold?” Hal asked her as he tucked into his meal. The two of them had found a quiet booth to sit in away from the rest of the diner customers. It was the perfect opportunity to get to know each other.

“My friend suggested it, plus I’ve always enjoyed writing so I figured it would be the perfect extra curricular activity.” She answered before sipping on her milkshake.

“I don’t think I’ve seen around school before.” He reveals. “But I’m glad I have now.” He smirks at her.

“Yeah well our year group is pretty divided and segregated. Along with that I just keep to myself.”

Leaning back into the leather seat, he rests his hand on top and twitches his lips into a soft smirk. “Well I guess fate must’ve brought us together then.”

She chuckled a little, finding his lines to be slightly cheesy and thinking he was doing too much, but she didn’t care, she could tolerate it as long as he didn’t get on the wrong side of her.

“So where are you from?”

She paused her eating and gulped. The question took her a little by surprise. 

“From.....here. Riverdale born and raised.” She answered nervously, not wanting him to know she was from the Southside. He seemed charming and respectable enough, but she knew that meant a possible chance that he wasn’t exactly Southside friendly and she wanted to get to know him properly before revealing such a huge part of herself.

“No, I meant neighbourhood.” Hal clarified, taking another bite of his burger as he continued to glare at her from the other side of the table.

“I uhm, just the East side of Riverdale. I live with my Dad.” She partly lies. The second part was still true.

“Well I live in the Walcott area. The best neighbourhood on the Northside.” He brags with a hint of smugness in his voice. “I’m actually from one of the towns founding families, the Coopers.”

She instantly stopped eating the minute she heard this, knowing damn well it was a lie. 

“Uhm, founding families? Unless you’re from the Uktena tribe of the Southside I find that very hard to believe.” She argued.

“The Uktena tribe?” Hal repeated in confusion. 

“Yes. The actual founding members of Riverdale? Whose tribe was slaughtered?” 

“Well, you can’t really take the words of Southsiders as the gospel truth now can you?” Hal pointed out with a slight scowl set on his face 

Furrowing her brows in annoyance, she folded her arms and proceeded to grill about what he meant. “Oh yeah? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, that Southsiders are nothing but a bunch of lying, conniving criminals, gang members and thugs destroying this town with their drugs and lewd behaviour, ruining it for us hard working decent law abiding citizens. Of course a lie like that would be spouted by them.” 

She found it harder than ever to hold her tongue in that moment. Here he was, literally degrading her neighbourhood, her family, her friends. Heck, he was degrading her all along too. Maybe he wasn’t the catch she thought after all.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about-“ She snapped before being cut off by him.

“I know enough! They’ve stolen from businesses, dealt drugs to innocent bystanders, trashed my family’s newspaper-“

“Well maybe if your family didn’t write utter bullshit about them they wouldn’t feel the need to.” She fiercely defended, her lips parting as she angrily barred her teeth. “And those drugs you speak of? They’re not sold to innocent bystanders, they’re sold to regular stuck up Northside crackheads looking for a thrill.” Alice exaggerated.

“What do you care anyway? They’re just a bunch of useless thugs, the sooner they’re out of town the better.” Hal questions.

Alice’s mouth widened in surprise, closing her eyes and scoffing in disbelief. For her, that was the final straw.

“You know what?” She began as she grabbed her coat. “I think I’m gonna go, it’s getting late anyway.” She stood up and proceeded to walk away from the booth before Hal called out.

“Wait! At least let me give you a ride.”

“No, thank you. It’s not that far.” She rudely declines before leaving out the door, thankful that she was finally away from him. Thank God he showed himself before things went any further.


	15. Chapter 15

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Fred announced as he held his head in his hands, beginning to gag.

“You’re not going to blow chunks, stop being dramatic and get your head in the game.” FP advised as he pat his best friends back.

The night of the big game had finally came. The Riverdale Bulldogs vs Baxter High Ravens, and not everyone was as prepared as some of the most cocky football players in the school, even the cheerleaders were letting nerves get the best of them. It also didn’t help that their bus was running late.

The Bulldogs and Vixens were all lined up in the school gymnasium. The Vixens were going over their routine one last time, on Penelope’s demand of course, while the Bulldogs were sat and stood in the corner, keeping to themselves. 

“Andrews!” Hiram Lodge bellows as he storms over to the nerve wracked bulldog sat on the bench 

He looked up to see his fellow bulldog angrily approaching him, exasperating at the thought of him beginning to rant.

“You better get your shit together in time for the game!” He demanded, wagging a finger angrily in his face.

“Oh shut the hell up Lodge. It’s just football.” Fred hissed as he rose his head up, suddenly finding a sense of energy.

“If we lose this because you wanna pussy out last minute and cry about getting your mensies-“ He rudely continued.

“Alright, that’s enough Hiram!” FP demandingly stated, shoving Hiram’s hand out of Fred’s face. 

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked concerned, coming over from the other side of the gym when she saw the commotion.

“Nothing. Hiram’s just being a dick as usual.” Fred retorts before watching the angry teen walk away to huddle with the rest of the Bulldogs.

“FP, have you seen Alice? She’s supposed to be coming with us to report on the game for the Blue and Gold.”

“Not since this afternoon. Why? You haven’t heard from her?” He wondered with a hint of concern. 

“Well, no but-“

“Hermione! Get your ass back here now for the pyramid!” She hears Penelope screech from the other side of the gymnasium.

She rolls her eyes practically into the back of her head and sighs deeply. “Ugh, the wicked witch of West is calling.”

“Maybe she’s just running late. I mean, it’s not like she’s always been punctual.” Fred mentions

“But if she doesn’t make it on time the bus is gonna leave without her and the Blue and Gold is gonna be without a report.” Hermione explained. “She wouldn’t let that happen.

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon. She knows when the buses are leaving.” 

“HERMIONE!” Penelope screams, startling the threesome.

“You’re right, I’m probably just overreacting. I’ll catch you two later.” Hermione tells them before running off.

She have been overreacting or she may have been right to be worried, and FP had an awful gut feeling it was the latter. 

Fred acknowledges the worrying look on his best friends face. “What’s up? You said she’d be fine.” Fred recalled.

“I know but if she was coming to the game she would’ve caught a ride with me.” 

“You worry too much man. At most, she’s just slept through her alarm.” Fred says trying to calm FP’s worries

His suspicions proved to be wrong though, as Alice staggered through the hall, looking a little worse for wear, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by FP and especially Hermione.

“You’re here.” Hermione pointed out as she walked towards the blonde, acknowledging the slightly unimpressed but sickly look on her face.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asks

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little tired I guess.” Alice confirms before taking a deep sigh.

Her eyes shift to the opposite side of the room, catching FP at the corner of her eye. He smiled softly at her and waved, causing her to wave back. She didn’t pay much attention to the look of concern upon his face as she did.

“I just got word that the buses have pulled up outside. Let’s go everyone!” Gladys informs the Cheerleaders and Footballers.

As the groups made their way outside, Alice began to feel very lightheaded and in desperate need of the toilet.

“Guys wait I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” She whispered out before walking back into the building to rush to the toilets.

“You better not be long!” Penelope yelled out through a window on the bus as the rest of the girls began to pile up onto the vehicle. 

The boys had already piled up on their bus and left the parking lot, leaving the girls alone with their driver.

“Christ! How long does it take for somebody to pee?” Penelope rhetorically asked frustratedly as she glared at her wrist watch.

“Would you please stop being so inconsiderate for one moment?” Hermione pleaded. “You’re well aware of her situation.”

“Excuse me for being pregnant you inconsiderate cunt.” Alice bellowed when she returned, with the girls all unaware of her presence at the bus door.

“So is that everybody?!” The bus driver called out to confirm every student was on the bus.

“Yeah, we can roll out now.” Gladys responded, and with that their journey to Baxter High began.

Around ten minutes into driving, Alice has begun to feel faint. Her face was clammy and her abdominal area had a sharp pain she desperately tried to suppress. 

Alice wasn’t normally prone to travel sickness but the wave of ill feeling that took over her body was too strong to deny.

“Hermione open a window.” She pleaded with tightened lips before her breaths increased.

“Why? What’s the matter?” The brunette asked in a panicking tone, instantly resting her hand on her best friends shoulder for support.

“I- I don’t know, but I’m in a lot of pain, and I’m starting to think it’s the baby.” She panted worriedly.

“Hey stop! Stop the bus!” Hermione called out hoping the driver would listen to her.

“Oh what is it now?!” Penelope screeched as she slammed her magazine onto the floor.

“Alice doesn’t feel too good. There might be something wrong.” Hermione explained as she attempted to help Alice out of her seat.

The blonde reluctantly followed suit as she staggered towards the front of the bus, slouched over and still in excruciating pain.

It hadn’t even crossed her mind that she could be going through miscarriage right now and she honestly didn’t know what to expect or how to prepare. She just wanted to get to the nearest hospital pronto.

“Oh my God, is she alright?” Gladys questioned anxiously as she stood up behind them. 

“I don’t know but we need to get to the hospital.” Hermione added. “Sir, could you please turn around and make your way to Riverdale general?”

“But what about the game?!” Penelope blurted out standing from her seat in protest.

“She could be losing the baby! Have some compassion.” Hermione scowled at the heartless redhead before turning her attention back to Alice.

The driver made a rushed U turn back towards Riverdale, taking the quickest route possible to the hospital. 

When he had reached, he pulled up directly outside the Emergency Room doors and watched as Hermione and a few other cheerleaders helped Alice out.

“Watch your step.” Hermione adviced as she held Alice’s arm around her shoulder and stepped off the bus.

“I’m gonna stay with her.” Hermione informed all the other cheerleaders bluntly.

Penelope’s patience was beginning to wear thin, she did feel somewhat bad for Alice but at the end of the day, the way she saw it, Alice wasn’t her friend and there was nothing more any of the Vixens could do anyway, she was already at the hospital.

“Uhm, Hermione?” The red head called, slowly rising from her seat and wading past the remaining Vixens by the door to face Hermione herself.

She was instantly met with a mildly unimpressed reaction from the raven haired girl, almost like she knew what she was about to say.

“She’s at the hospital now, she’s in good hands, what else can any of us really do? We’re already running late, we can’t be one girl down too.”

“You are unbelievable Penelope!” She hissed as she gave the redhead a death glare.

“Hermione, it’s fine. Just go, because if I have to hear this carrot top bitch’s complaints any longer I’m going to to slap her.” The blonde grumbled with narrowed eyes. Even on the verge of keeling over, Alice still remained her feisty no nonsense self. 

“No it’s fine. I’m staying with you.” Hermione said sternly. She was adamant she wasn’t going anywhere.

“P, it’s fine, we can rework the routine for 19 girls.” Gladys assured her. “Stay with her Hermione. What should I tell FP?”

Alice immediately snapped her head up, widening her eyes in concern. “No, don’t tell him anything yet. It might ruin the game.” She said sadly. Even if it did turn out to be bad news, she didn’t want to ruin FP’s night and the game for the rest of the Bulldogs, no doubt it would send him over the edge and he’d worked so hard for this.

“Plus it’s for me to tell him, nobody else.” She added, because God forbid tonight did turn out BW a tragedy, it shouldn’t be coming from anybody’s mouth but hers.

“Come on, let’s get inside, it’s cold out here.” Hermione told her as she lead her to the front entrance, leaving the bus full of Vixens and watching as they drove away. She was a little worried about not being at the game but Alice was more important.

They walked down the hallway towards the front desk at the maternity ward and gave the receptionist Alice’s details. The room was incredibly dreary and the poor lighting didn’t do it any favours. The two found empty seats by the receptionists desk and sat down slowly with Hermione helping Alice position herself.

“I should’ve let you slap her. Or done it myself.” Hermione announced surprisingly before letting herself head lean against the wall.

“Hermione!” Alice faux gasped as she turned her head towards her. “A good catholic girl does not promote violence or carry herself in that manner.” Alice joked in a condescending slightly posh tone.

“Well those rules went out of the window when she showed just how selfish and inconsiderate she is.” She added as she slumped into her chair. “I used to think she was nice deep down, just had been dealt a bad hand in life or was misunderstood, but she really is just evil isn’t she?”

“She makes Ronald Reagan look like a saint.” Alice huffed before bursting into laughter, causing Hermione to as well. 

Their laughter softened and died down before Alice’s slowly turned to sniffles and slight whimpers. “I’m scared, Hermione.” 

Hermione took a hold of Alice’s hand squeezed it tightly. “Try not to worry too much, it might now be what you think.” 

“Alice Smith?” They heard a doctor call out. They shifted their heads in the direction of the voice and saw a nurse waiting outside a room with a clipboard in hand.

Hermione turned around to face a very concerned Alice. Her eyes were tear filled and wide with worry. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

The blonde smiled softly before wiping a tear. “Yeah, please.”

•••

“Weren’t they right behind us?” Tom questioned as he strolled around the Baxter High bleachers block.

Most of the Bulldogs had taken up space there to prepare for their game, some in more interesting ways.

“I called Cassidy, they said there was some kind of emergency.” Hiram said checking his cell phone as he leaned against the railing.

“What kind of emergency?” FP wondered as he stood up straight.

“She didn’t say.” Hiram shrugged before returning to his posse, who were huddled in a corner.

“Aw man we’re screwed!” Fred panicked as he walked around in a circle. “Remember freshman year where the Vixens all got mono?” He randomly recalled.

FP pursed his lips in amusement, he did always find Fred’s random musings quite laughable. “The squad does not have mono Freddie boy.” He pat his tense shoulders to give him extra reassurance 

“But that very year, the Bulldogs lost by 16 points, an epic fail.”

“Your point?” FP added

“My point being, ever since then the Vixens have always been at our games and we’ve always won, clearly they’re our mojo, and we’re totally fucked if they don’t turn up tonight!”

“You watch too much TV dude.” FP added with an eye roll. He appreciated Fred but damn his wit was questionable.

“They’re calling us back to the locker room!” Marty yelled out from a few yards away.

The Bulldogs followed the sound of their yelling team mate and as they walked through the back side of the Baxter High field towards their designated locker room, they saw the Vixens bus pull up, much to the relief of many of them.

“Thank fuck!” Fred grinned before approaching the bus, hoping to find his girlfriend.

FP followed him and noticed Gladys near the front but she appeared to be anything but smiley. 

As she stepped off the vehicle, she acknowledged her boyfriends mildly concerned look as he watched her get off.

“Gladys? What’s wrong?” 

“Yeah and where’s Hermione?” Fred wondered.

“She’s, with Alice.” Gladys answered hesitantly as she glared at them guiltily.

“And where’s Alice?” FP asked frantically. His gut was telling him it was something bad, possibly something to do with the baby, and he hoped to God he was wrong.

•••

“So, there’s really nothing wrong?” Alice asked relieved as the nurse handed her a sheet of paper. She felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and her breathing had finally gotten back to normal. 

“No, not at all, it was a ligament causing the pain and as for the vomiting, it can be just stress, but try to take it easy over the next few weeks and be careful.” The nurse advised. 

“And what’s this?” Alice asked as she glared down at the sheet of medical information the nurse had handed her.

“This is all of your baby’s information including T cell count, blood type, due date, sex-“

“It’s a boy?” Alice acknowledged with tear filled eyes.

“Aww, a mini FP.” Hermione gushed with a wide smile as she comforted Alice.

And suddenly everything had become all too real. She was having a little boy, and she couldn’t have been any happier in that moment.

“You know, we can make it to Greendale for half time, if we hurry.” Alice explains

“I’m in no rush but if it stops Penelope blowing a gasket then fine.” Hermione joked.

The two proceeded to leave the hospital and hopped in the first taxi to Greendale. 

Just as predicted, it was half time for the game when the girls pulled up and they walked through to the field to find half the Bulldogs looking utterly disappointed and defeated. They were losing miserably.

“FP?” 

He looked up from the bench he was sat at to see Alice coming towards him with Hermione by her side.

“Alice? Where have you been? I heard one of the Vixens say you were in hospital. Is it the baby?” He rambled frantically.

She pulled out her arms and rested them on his chest, trying to get him to calm down. “Relax FP, I just had some ligament pain and was vomiting from stress, it was nothing serious.”

He took a happy sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his hair, smiling at her as he did. “And you’re sure you and the baby are okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, your son, is perfect.” She revealed with a slight smirk.

He paused quickly before parting his lips in confusion. He glares directly into her eyes looking for some sort of further confirmation.

“Son? It’s a boy?” He wondered, smiling widely at her as his eyes gleamed with joy.

She smiled tightly at him as she nodded. “Yeah, we’re having a boy.”

He immediately pulled her into a tight hug, surprising her and himself but she happily accepted it, taking in his scent and warmth as she did.

He ran his hands through her hair, holding a softer and tighter grip on her as they continued, until he realised where this was going and slowly pulled himself back, he could feel her doing the same. 

That had never happened before, but strangely enough, it felt right, like it was natural to them, as if it was supposed to happen.

He gulped, getting himself together and clearing his throat before looking back at her. Her eyes were shifty as she uncomfortably pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, folding her arms in slight embarrassment and looking down at the ground. 

“Good luck, with the game.” She quickly let out before clearing her throat, desperately wanting to change the subject.

He nodded in response not having much to say before running back out into the field.


	16. Chapter 16

Winter had officially hit Riverdale, the end of November marked the not so joyous occasion and the citizens of the quiet New England town had months of rain, fog, sleet, snow and storms to look forward to.

Alice was prepared for it, especially now that she had to think about not just her but her baby.

She had practically wrapped herself up in three sweaters as well as a raincoat as she made her way to school, popping her Walkman on and blocking out the world as she always did.

Strolling calmly down the street with Madonna blaring in her ears, she was was taken by surprise when she spotted the shadow of a figure approach her from behind.

“Hey Alice!” FP chirped when he finally reached her, taken by surprise by her abrupt spin and hands up in defence.

She calmed herself down and took a sigh of relief when she was it was FP.

“God, you scared me!” She exasperated scoldingly as she clutched her chest over her pounding heart.

His eyes widened in surprise and slight guilt as he held his hands up in defence. “Sorry, I just wanted to say hi, see how you were.”

She softened up a little, shedding the slight moodiness away, her hormones were so unpredictable at this stage.

“It’s okay, I just didn’t hear you. What’s up?” She questions as she slowly prepares to walk again, he follows her, standing closely by her side.

“I never saw you much over the weekend, just wanted to check on you, both of you.” He revealed softly as he looked down at her abdominal area. It stunned him just how much it has grown in the past months. She has a proper little bump and it just made everything so surreal to him.

She rubbed her pultruding stomach as she looked up at him, locking her eyes with his. He had become so considerate and caring throughout this process and it really touched her, to think that the douchey if slightly selfish football jock she had crushed on yet would barely give her the time of day had become a soft and compassionate soon to be Dad in just a matter of months.

“Well, other than forcing me to buy a whole new wardrobe and making me pee every ten minutes we’re doing just fine.” She answers with a smirk baring her pearly white teeth 

He laughed at her statement as the two of them walked further down the street, enjoying each other’s conversation.

“So, I told my folks it’s a boy.” He suddenly announced, wanting to talk more about the baby.

“What did they say?” She questioned looking in his direction with a deeply curious expression.

“Well my old man was pleased, he won’t admit it but he was rooting for a boy all along and well he got his wish.” He chuckled.

“And your Mom?” 

“She was just happy to find out it was healthy and everything was okay, although, don’t be surprised if she turns up at your trailer tomorrow with a bunch of freshly knitted blue blankets and sweaters.” He giggled as he thought of his mothers over enthusiastic passion for knitting, he knew she was planning on doing so, so he just figured he’d give Alice the heads up, although he found it cute, and he was sure Alice would feel the same.

She nodded in response, imagine the kinds of items Fiona would craft up for her and her future grandson, she was always a caring and considerate woman, it made sense where FP got those traits from, he just had a odd way of showing it.

“Well I’d be grateful for that. Whatever free items I can grab I’ll happily take, babies are expensive.” She sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

He heard that for sure. He may have been excited about the upcoming arrival but damn was it pricey. He had already been looking for a part time job to help Alice out, knowing that the baby was due in March, they had to stock up on items as quickly as possible and the most they had gotten was a few baby clothing items and a swing they had found at half the price. 

“I told my Dad it was a boy and he cried, which I definitely didn’t expect.” She revealed as she glared straight ahead. “He’s not the emotional type so it figures but, I guess in that moment it just really hit him that his little was having a baby, you know?” She mentioned before turning her head up towards him.

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his varsity jacket pockets and locked eyes with her, turning soft as he glared into her ocean blue eyes. “Yeah. I mean, they say finding out the sex changes everything.” He mentioned before clearing his throat, still glaring down at the mother of his unborn child.

Their walk to school was coming to an end as they slowly approached the corner of Riverdale High, still glaring at each other longingly, they hadn’t noticed yet that it always seemed to happen whenever they discussed their unborn child, like it was just them and everyone and everything around them was a blur, a non factor, and they just naturally felt closer than ever. 

“Hey FP?!” A group of Bulldogs from across the street called out, interrupting their moment.

FP came back down to earth and snapped out of his trance and blinking, catching a reserved Alice staring at him with tender eyes and her lips parted, folding her arms tightly against her chest.

He turned his head around to the yelling teammates. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” He answered with a small wave. He turned back to find her smiling a little at him and tucking one of her blonde locks behind her ear.

“It’s fine, go. I’ve gotta get to the Blue and Gold and draft up a paper anyway.” She encouraged as she gestures towards the footballers.

“I’ll catch you at lunch or something?” He suggested as he prepared to walk off.

She nodded in responses before watching him cross the street. She couldn’t help but feel a sudden emptiness as he did.

•••

“So if we add this article on Mr Jensen’s promotion to page three we can add the article about the top ten facts about the school under the main article on the front page. It will bring in more readers.” Daryl explained to her as he shifted around his print outs on the desk for Alice to see

“Liking the way you’re thinking Doiley.” She praised as she leaned over the the desk with her hand resting on the edge, smiling down at the upcoming issue. She had been working at the Blue and Gold for a couple of weeks and much to her surprise, she had somewhat enjoyed it. 

She felt she was finally in her element, doing something she loved, something she was passionate about and it gave her a sense of power and satisfaction and fulfilment. Long gone were the days she spent alone in her room writing down anything about anything that interested her and keeping it to herself. 

“What are you too giggling about?” A stern but smug voice asked them from behind, startling her a little. 

She turned around to find Hal leant up against the doorway, a brief smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.

She looked down at his feet before locking her eyes with his, they were gleaming with mischief and smug tone, she didn’t know why but had no interest in finding out. She hadn’t spoken to him since she walked out on their date at Pop’s a few weeks ago and she intended to keep it that way, he had presented himself unpleasantly and she didn’t know how to let him down gently.

“We’re just discussing this weeks front page.” Daryl answered nonchalantly without turning around.

“I’ll just get some more ink for the type writer.” She informed Daryl before walking towards the cupboard, she didn’t necessarily want to be in Hal’s presence but didn’t want to make it obvious, but that didn’t stop him from using anything to get closer to her and get her alone.

He followed her into the narrow shelf filled stock cupboard, watching from behind as she reached for the type writer ink set along with a few other items.

He entered and slowly shut the door behind him, wanting the two to have some privacy, he didn’t need Daryl knowing his business.

She spun her head around at the sound of the door clicking and was stunned to see him opposite her with a cocky grin set upon his face.

He smiled tightly before approaching her and closing the gap between them.

“Here, let me help you.” He offered, reaching his hand out to take the items from her that she held to her chest.

“No it’s fine, I’ve got it.” She said sternly as she brushed past him and towards the door, unlocking it instantly and strolling out quite quickly towards her desk.

He furrowed his brows in confusion, turning his head towards her and slowly following her out. He kept his gaze on her at her desk as he remained stood by the cupboard door, genuinely unsure of why she was acting shifty towards him, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Daryl, go get my lunch.” He demanded as he handed him a ten dollar bill on his desk.

“But I busy-“

“Just go!” He whispered angrily before using his head to gesture towards Alice. Daryl got the message and grabbed the money, walking out and leaving the two alone.

He tried to perk himself up a little as he walked towards her. He sat down on the edge of her desk and looked down, causing her to slowly look up at him from her paper.

“What do you want Hal?” She demanded to know in an unimpressed tone

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out two silver tickets and happily waved them around. “I got us tickets to the Winter Ball next week, figured we could even make it to a 5 star restaurant afterwards, what do you say?” He suggested smugly.

“I’m not going to the Winter Ball, not really my scene.” She responded before looking back down at her paper.

He bared his teeth in annoyance as he scratched his head, figuring for the life of him what on earth her problem could be. “This is going to sound a little out there, I supposed, but are you, avoiding me?”

Her eyes shifted to the left instantly as she paused herself. He was onto her already, she didn’t think he’d pick it up that quickly, he certainly didn’t think he had the brains to.

“You know what.” She added before spinning around in her chair, finally facing him since he had approached her. “Yeah, yeah I am.” She announced boldly before folding her arms.

He scoffed angrily. “What the fuck? Why? What did I do?”

“Well the way you talked about FP and southsiders for one.” She explained.

He rolled his head and chuckled condescendingly, of course FP had something to do with this. He began to chuckle before finishing. “Right, the southsider. Yeah I saw you with him this morning. So what? Prefer the bad boys now?”

“What? No, it’s not like that. He has a girlfriend, but me and him-“ She began to explain before being cut off

“You and him what? You just said he has a girlfriend so what’s the problem?! Why won’t you give me a chance?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you!” She argued. 

“Well it will help me understand why you’re picking Southside scum over me-“

He didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence before being met with a sharp slap to his face. The Southside scum line was what got her the most, because to her it was also a direct insult. 

She glared at him with her eyes full of rage as he clutched his face in shock.

She didn’t even give him an opportunity to respond to the act of violence, she just collected her stuff and stormed out of the office, leaving him looking utterly dumbfounded.


	17. Chapter 17

“No way, Green is not my colour.” Gladys state’s sternly as she watched herself in the mirror, turning to the side and flattening her stomach in the bright green frock.

The night of the Riverdale High Winter Ball had finally arrived and Gladys was still skeptical about what to wear. 

Sitting on her four poster bed directly opposite the mirror, her mother watched on with glee as she admired her daughters straight forward attitude towards clothing, coming from wealth, it was easy to be frivolous with any clothing items she had obtained.

“Well fortunately for you dear, we have a whole rack to try. Compliments to Christian of course.” Her mother Margaret chirped as she placed her wine glass on Gladys’ bedside table. 

Margaret Nightingale was an intriguing, snobby and classy matriarch figure who took no prisoners. She had been married to Richard Nightingale for 20 years, heir to the Nightingale fortune and wine business.

Gladys was her one and only child, her pride and joy, and she did everything in her power to give that girl whatever she wanted, no matter what.

“Margaret?!” A Male voice called from the hall.

“I’m in here.” She responded before turning back to her daughter

Richard walked into the room boldly, adjusting his tie as he approached the two women as they stared into the mirror.

“Well, look at my two girls.” He spoke proudly, leaning against the poster bed as he did.

Gladys and Margaret turned to face him with wide grins on their faces.

“We’re just getting ready tonight dear.” Margaret informed him.

“And what’s tonight?” Richard wondered as he narrowed his eyes towards his daughter and wife. They always kept him out of the loop for a lot of things.

“The Winter Ball Dad?” Gladys reminded him as she picked up a diamond earring and prepared to place it in her.

“Ah yes! Your school dance.” He remembered as he placed his hands back into his suit pockets. “I supposed I better cancel the town car and dinner reservations then.”

Gladys furrowed her trimmed brows and turned to her father.

“Daddy, did you forget FP is coming over for dinner before the ball?”

“FP?” Richard added with mild faux confusion. 

“My boyfriend?” She reiterates 

Margaret rolled her eyes before reaching for her abandoned drink. “Dear God Richard, do you remember anything we tell you dear?”

“Of course I did forget.” He announced. “Just wanted to mess with you two.”

“Oh ha ha. Very funny.” Gladys says ironically before running back towards the mirror with a wide grin on her face. Her Dad’s humour wildly amused her.

Richard slowly approached her and stood behind her figure, smiling at her in the mirror.

“I even cancelled my meeting for this, I’ve been, interested in meeting the boy involved with my daughter.”

He placed his hands on her shoulders before kissing her bright red cheeks. “And you look beautiful sweetie.” 

She chuckles, grateful for her fathers compliment. “Thank you.”

She and Margaret watch as he leaves the room in a pleased mood before focusing back on adjusting her dress.

“So, how are things between you and FP?” Margaret wondered, making no effort to hide her nosy tone as she fixed the straps on her daughters dress 

“Well it’s actually-“ She begins before being interrupted by her phone ringing.

“Hang on Mom.” She removed herself from her mothers grasp before walking over to her bedside table and picking up the ringing device, excitedly as she knew it was probably FP.

“Hello?...........Hey are you on your way?” She spoke cheerfully.

She listened intently to FP’s words on the other line before her face slowly dropped, pulling a slight frown and running her hands through her hair.

“Oh. Well I’m sorry about that, hope she’s okay.........well just get here when you can, it’s fine.”

She placed the phone down onto hook before taking a deep sigh and glaring at her ceiling, concerning her mother instantly.

“Who was that?” The older woman asked with purses lips as she rounded the bed and came to her daughters side.

“Nobody. It’s nothing.” Gladys lied before shifting her head away.

“Gladys Victoria Nightingale, I am your Mother, I know when you’re lying.” Margaret jokingly scolded before folding her arms.

Gladys rolled her eyes and gave into her mothers pressure. “It’s FP. He’s running late.”

Margaret relaxes a little before seating herself onto Gladys’ bed. “Well that’s okay.” She assures as she crosses her legs.

“He’s helping out Alice.” Gladys counterattacked through bared teeth, assuring her mother that it wasn’t at all okay.

Margaret shut her eyes unimpressively before lightly shaking her head. “Dear God, I’m going to need a drink for this.” She causally reached for her abandoned wine glass and took one large gulp before patting the space next to her.

“Tell me what happened.” 

Gladys smoothed our her dress before taking the seat next to her mother, preparing to rant like never before.

“Alice has the sniffles, and her Dad’s away so he’s taking care of her and he’s gonna be late.” Gladys explained before resting her head in her hands.

Margaret sighed deeply before releasing a grunt. She was anything but impressed at the fact that her daughter was dating a boy who had gotten another girl pregnant before they started their relationship, and the more she learned about the situation the more it infuriated her.

“The only reason I’m not openly screaming my justified disdain at this white trash farce is because he makes you happy.”

“Mom!”

Margaret took another sip of her beverage. “Well I’m sorry dear, but this whole scenario brings me out in a rash. I won’t apologise for being honest.”

She see’s Gladys’ face go from exasperated to anxious in a flash, kicking her Mama Bear instincts into gear immediately. She reaches her free hand out and softly strokes the girls brown locks. “What’s the matter darling?”

“It just feels like I’m second best.” Gladys reveals in a sad whisper before turning her head to her mother. It was the first time she had admit this to anybody, she had been holding it all together for months but when it came to her mother she couldn’t get anything past her.

“And I know I should be supporting him through this but I can’t shake the feeling that this baby is gonna change everything, change us, no matter how strong we are. This, is just the perfect example, and only the start.” She says gesturing to the phone.

“So, that phone call, where he told you he was running late for a dinner he promised to attend is what’s got you so stressed?” Margaret asked curiously.

Gladys nods. “I already feel him pulling away from me.”

Margaret continued to run her hands through her daughters hair before stunning her and clipping her ear.

The teen sprung up, holding onto her clipped ear and glaring her mother angrily. “Ow!”

“Oh stop whining Gladys, it didn’t hurt that much.” Margaret snapped before resting her wine down. “This is not how I raised you, crying over a boy that’s beneath you and you know it.” She practically scolded 

She furrowed her brows at her mother, confused at her sudden change in attitude, she thought this was all about comforting her but it seemed she was about to receive some tough love instead.

“Where does he even stand with this, Alice girl?”

“He doesn’t stand anywhere, she’s just carrying his kid.” She says in slight denial, knowing FP may have feelings for her

“Exactly!” Margaret smirks as gestures to her daughter with a pointed finger. “She may be the poor naive soul who stupidly fell pregnant by him, but you my dear?” She cups Gladys’ face proudly. 

“You are one he chose to date, you are the one he happily parades around school with, you are the one in the committed relationship with him.” She reminded her daughter, putting a lot of what she needed to hear into perspective. 

“So, what are you saying?” 

She takes hold of her daughters hands and pulls them close to her. “I’m saying, that you are worth 10 of this Alice Smith, that you’re beautiful, that you’re smart enough to know how to keep him in check, that you’re the daughter of one of the richest men in town, that you have the whole package and he’s be an idiot to look twice at another girl, that you’re his woman. And no Southside harlet or her bastard child are going to change that. It will be a cold day in hell before the likes of that ever gets one up on my daughter.”

Margaret meant every word of her encouraging yet demeaning and slightly classist little speech. Over her dead body was she going to allow a Southsider.

•••

He nervously arrives at the Nightingale manor, one of the most prestigious homes in all of Riverdale. Despite the fact that he had been there a number of times before, this time around was different. It was on a formal occasion, with his girlfriends parents. Nothing could prepare him for that.

He strolled up stone steps in between the giant pillars, observing and taking in the atmosphere of the evening and gathering himself together before reaching for the door.

Gladys must’ve had psychic powers because the minute he reached out for the doorbell, the door swung open with her on the other side, dressed in all her luxurious finery with a gleaming smile, leaning against the door.

“Hey!” He greets as he steps in. She closes the door behind him. “I’m sorry I’m late by the way.” He stresses before kissing her cheek, hoping to make up for it.

“Don’t mention it.” She tells him with a smile, resting her hands upon his chest. “Is everything okay with her?”

“Yeah, she should be fine.” He answers quickly.

She nods, taking his arm in hers and leading him to the dining room. “Glad to hear it. Nice suit by the way.” She points out, twirling around with his.

He chuckles. “Yeah well I needed to make an effort didn’t I?”

They continue on into the grand dining room, where Gladys’ parents are there and ready waiting for the two of them with a grand spread on the table. He already feels out of place, and it doesn’t get much better when they actually sit down for their meal.

“So Forsythe-“ Richard speaks

“Actually it’s FP.” He corrects.

Richard smiles awkwardly, wiping the side of his mouth with a napkin before returning to his meal. “My apologies. Gladys here tells us that you’re captain of the school Football team?”

FP clears his throat, taking a sip of his water before continuing. “Yes, that’s right sir.”

“Please son, call me Richard.” He insists.

He pulls a slightly weirded out face at the mention of son. “Sorry, Richard.”

“So football eh? You plan on making a career out of that one day?” Richard continues to interrogate.

Gladys rolls her eyes, putting her knife and fork down. “Daddy, stop grilling him.” She pleads, slightly embarrassed.

“Relax sweetie, your father’s just making conversation.” Margaret assured her with a smile, before gleefully taking a sip of her wine.

FP removed his fork from his hand, placing it down on his plate and resting his hand on her arm. “It’s okay Gladys.” He added before continuing.

“So how did you two meet?” Richard continues, staring FP and Gladys down.

Gladys takes the reigns and decides to answer her Dad’s questions for herself. “At school, obviously.” She says reluctantly, not wanting to mention that she actually got with him at a kegger in the woods. If he found his little girl had been drinking he’d hit the roof.

“So what are your intentions with my daughter, FP?” Richard mentions last minute, taking FP by surprise.

He clears his throat nervously, not knowing exactly how to respond. The question really struck him in that moment. He honestly didn’t know how to answer, he had never thought about how things with Gladys would work out long term, heck not even short term. He was really starting to wonder if things were as serious with her as he thought. Maybe he just needed some reminding, perhaps he needed an epiphany, but either way, where he and he Gladys would be a year from now had never crossed his mind in their time together.

“Well, uhm-“ He begins before being interrupted by Gladys.

“Daddy, we’re far too young to be focused on any of that.” Gladys mentions. “And I understand you’re more traditional, but it’s the 90s.” She takes FP’s hand in hers, clasping it tightly before turning her head towards him. “We’re just focused on the now, aren’t we?”

He shifts his head towards her, a tight but nervous smile donning his face. “That’s right.”

•••

She walked with him out towards the door, her arm linked tightly with us as they approached the steps. 

“Thanks for coming tonight.” She smiled softly as they approached her car

His lips twitched up into smirk, glad that she appreciated his presence. “Don’t mention it, and I am sorry about being late-“

“I told you, it’s fine.” She assured, running her hands up his chest before reaching around to his neck and pulling him down into a brief kiss, biting her lip as she pulled away. “And I think my parents like you, so mission accomplished.” She said cheerfully, raising her brows in celebration. 

He took a brief sigh of relief, running his hand down the back of his head. “Well mission accomplished indeed, even though that intentions question really threw me for a loop. Thought your old man was gonna be a tough nut to crack.”

Gladys tilts her head to the side, nodding in agreement. She thought the same too. “Yeah, I know, but I’m just glad he didn’t do too much.”

“Tell me about it.” FP adds. He removes himself from her grasp, moving to the other side of the car. “Well, lets go. That spiked punch isn’t gonna drink itself.”


	18. Chapter 18

“So, you just loop it through here and you’ve got the perfect pattern.” Fiona directed Alice to do.

The two were sat at Alice’s dining table surrounded by yarn and needles as Fiona was teaching Alice how to knit.

She figured that now she was about to become a mother and with it being the start of winter, it would a useful skill to pick up.

She did as Fiona told her, taking the needles in hand and perfectly stitching the yarn together into what would become a little jumper for her newborn son.

“Wow. You’re pretty good at this.” Fiona praises, her smile beaming brightly as she watches the girl master the hobby.

Alice shrugs with a smile. “I’m just a fast learner.” She explains, continuing to focus on the knitting task 

Fiona grins widely, watching Alice pick up the skill as she rests her chin in her hands.

“And just think, 4 months from now, you’ll have a little blessing to knit for until your fingers fall off.” She laughs.

“Thanks for this Fiona. And thanks for all this stuff. It’s times like this I really wish I had a Mom in the picture.” Alice sadly reveals. She didn’t really talk about it much but at times it did pain her having an absent mother. Her pregnancy should be a special occasion she celebrates with her, it should be her she gains all her advice and knowledge from, it should be her mother showering her with constant love and support. It wasn’t the same with her Dad as he couldn’t necessarily relate.

It just fuelled the insecurities and fears she already but did a good job at hiding, of being a mother, a teen mother at that. 

Fiona sympathises, pulling her mouth down into a mild frown as she rests her hand upon Alice’s. “I’m always here if you need me honey.” She assures the teen girl, acknowledging the softness and gratitude in her eyes.

Fiona leaves the trailer a little while later, leaving Alice alone with all the knitted items and gear.

She prepares to put them all away until a knock at her door halts her. Her father is on a shift and FP is away with his Father for the weekend so surely it couldn’t be any of them.

She walks over to the front door, swinging it open nervously before being faced with smiling and serenading Christmas carollers, belting out we wish you a Merry Christmas to their hearts content.

She watches in awe, as they sing the cheery tune, admiring their Christmas spirit. It truly was her favourite time of the year.

They finish up the song as she pulls out a $10 note from her pocket and she’s about to close the door, until she hears a mousey familiar voice within the crowd.

“Alice?!” 

“Hermione? Hey, what are you doing here?” Alice asks cheerily. It was since to see a familiar face during this quiet weekend that she had spent alone so far.

She eases through the carollers closer to the front to answer Alice directly. “My family’s church choir goes carolling every year to raise money for the homeless.” She explains.

Alice folds her arms against her chest as she silently nods, taking note of Hermione’s family’s charitable and generous nature. She didn’t think many Northsiders had that quality and had stood firm in the belief that the majority of them were all self serving, elitist, judgemental ignoramuses.

“Well, do you wanna come in?” Alice suggests, pointing towards her living room with her thumb behind her back. “I’m home alone, bored out of my mind and it’s freezing out here.” 

She thinks it over for a millisecond, not wanting to overstep but also wanting to spend some time with a friend. She looks back to her grandmother with a smile. “Abuela, los alcanzaré más tarde. Me quedaré por aquí un rato.”

Hermione tells her she’ll catch up with her and the rest of the choir a little later, and has chosen to hang out with Alice for a while.

The older woman waded through the crowd, a slight scowl on her face at her granddaughters sudden announcement to leave the group.

“¿Por qué?” The fierce woman questions with a raised eyebrow. Alice knee by that the Gomez matriarch meant business, only the most no nonsense of women had the ability to do that with one brow while keeping the other still as a statue.

Hermione sighs, knowing her grandmother would somehow overreact. She was entirely overprotective as well as nosy, and wanted to keep tabs on her granddaughter practically 24/7. “Esta es mi amiga, Alice.” She answers, gesturing to her friend at the front door, leaned up against the wall and giving a small awkward wave with a slightly nervous smile.

Her grandmothers scowling face suddenly turns soft upon seeing Alice’s face, deciding the girl seemed harmless enough. “Bueno hola cariño, feliz navidad!” She says cheerily.

The blonde smiles widely, baring her teeth and tucking a strand of her behind her pierced ears. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

The elder woman’s gaze shifts back to her granddaughter, the mild scowl returning. “Regreso a casa a las 9 en punto, en punto!” She exaggerates, pointing aggressively to the watch on her wrist.

The short raven haired girl rolled her eyes in frustration, tired of her grandmothers antics. “Yes, Abuela, I’ll be home by 9 o’clock.”

Leaving the choir, Hermione entered Alice’s trailer, slowly stepping inside the motor home as Alice quickly closed the door. The cold was too much for her to handle. 

She removes her hat and coat, resting them against the couch as she takes a seat, watching Alice make herself comfortable on the other end.

“Sorry, about my grandmother she’s a little extreme and old fashioned.” She chuckles, resting her hand upon her knee. “But I bet your grandparents are the same too right?”

Alice tilts her head to the left, pursing her lips slightly and fiddling with her long blonde streaks. “I wouldn’t know, they died when I was a baby, and as for my Mom’s folks, my Dad never met them.”

“Oh.” Hermione says, taken back a little. “Sorry to hear that.” She adds sympathetically, glaring down at the ground in regret. She always had a habit of sticking her foot in her mouth. And now she was stressing over it. Alice had been the only friend she’d made at Riverdale High and all she could think about was the fact that there was a good chance she just fucked that up.

Alice takes note of the anxious look on the girls face and chuckles instantly, covering her mouth with her self manicured hands. “Hermione chill, it’s okay.” She assures her. She could see the stress written all over the anxious raven haired girl’s face, smiling widely upon seeing her finally breathe a sigh of relief and changing the subject.

“It really looks like Santa’s Grotto in here, it’s so cute.” Hermione praises as she looks around at Alice’s decorating handiwork. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Alice answers, a proud smile appearing on her heart shaped face as she looks around her home, taking pride in the decorations and lights she had placed all around.

From the string of lights in the window that flashed on and off, the mini snowmen ornaments on the mantle piece that sat in the middle of her dining and coffee tables, the multi coloured tinsel that she hung and taped to the walls and the wreaths on every door, decorating her trailer to the ultimate max was a tradition for her and probably her greatest skill, besides writing of course. 

She and her father always went overboard as it was their favourite time of year, a time always filled with love and light and for them to truly spend time together as a family, and the thought of next Christmas 

“And I was worried about getting a tree small enough for the trailer, but Fred’s Dad came through for us, even gave us a discount.”

“Speaking of Fred-“ Hermione begins, turning towards Alice slightly to gain the blondes full attention. What she was about to say required it all. “He asked me out, on a date, a proper date.” Hermione reveals in mild excitement, trying not to go overboard.

Alice’s eyes gleam with pride as her mouth falls open into a gasp. She was truly proud of how confident Hermione had became in the past few months and was glad things were finally working out for her.

“Well I think this calls for a glass of celebratory eggnog!” Alice suggests, clasping her hands together and grinning widely before standing from the couch.

As she walked over to her refrigerator and turned to the table with the beverage and two glasses in hand, she couldn’t help but think just how luck and blessed she was. For the first time in her life, she felt genuinely happy, at peace with herself, normal, so to speak. 

“If you had told me time last year-“ She speaks as she fills Hermione’s glass. “That I’d be in my trailer having a girly gossip, with an actual real friend? I would’ve laughed in your face.”

The raven haired girl chuckled as she strolled over to the table, bringing the glass to pink glossed lips. “The feelings mutual.” She adds before taking a sip. “This time last year, I was just some dorky catholic school girl with no friends who was, admittedly afraid of you, now look at us.”

She takes note of what Hermione says, and she was right. That statement alone really shows how much life can change in a year, how such minor instances can bring people together. The impact something so small could have on her life forever, and she was grateful for it. Had it not been for the events over the past few months, she would not be blessed with what she had now

“You know what? I think this is gonna be the start of a great year.” She says proudly, clinking her glass with Hermione’s. She was right, the New Year was really going to be life changing.


	19. Chapter 19

A stabbing feeling in the depths of her ribs and upper abdominal area is what jolted her out of sleep on her first Monday back after the winter break. 

Her final trimester was just around the corner, so she was prepared for all the changes that would come to her body. She’d read all the books, taken all the advice she could from doctors so she was confident she was ready. 

This feeling however, was unusually extreme, and it didn’t appear to only effect her abdominal area, she felt it slowly but surely take over her whole body, her head, her chest, her lungs, every part of her body felt like a fire ripping through her, weakening her from the inside out. This certainly wasn’t something she had prepared for.

However, despite feeling like she was seconds away from fainting and taking her Dad’s advice to stay home, she adamantly made her way to school that morning anyway, and everything appeared to seem normal and tolerable at most, until she was approached by Hal Cooper. This was all she needed today.

She caught him at the corner of her eye, his facial expression switching from cocky to mild curiosity when he laid eyes upon her. He waltzed on over to her locker, narrowing his grey eyes towards her and leaning up against the locker next to hers.

“Hey.” He simply states, starting slow and hoping to build things up to an actual conversation.

She flashes a quick annoyance filled glance his way, shifting her gaze back to the books in her locker as she took them out one by one. “Hey nothing.” She snapped back sharply, before swinging her bag over back, the mildly vigorous action making her twinge in pain, that remarkably went unnoticed by Hal.

“I’m trying to be friendly here Alice.” He protested, feigning such innocence as if he hadn’t subtly insulted her the last time they spoke. 

“You can ‘try’-“ She added, making quotations with her fingers. “As much as you want, it’s still mission impossible when you’re a fucking asshole.” She retorts, slamming her locker shut and storming off down the hallway.

His beady blue eyes widened in fury as he watched her, tightening his wide jaw and clasping the strap of his bag into a wrinkled state before power waking after her. “You’re lucky I didn’t report your little violent outburst to Weatherbee and get your ass kicked off the newspaper.” He subtly threatened in her ear.

She spun around, her golden locks practically whipping him across the chest. “So why didn’t you?” Her eyes widen in curiosity, feigning an interest into why, despite slapping the life out of him, he was still here pursuing her and had kept her on his newspaper, but she believed she already had the answer, and just wanted confirmation. To hear it straight from the horses mouth.

He pauses, loosening his tightened and scowled face after she speaks. “Because-“ He stammers before she swiftly interrupts 

“Because what? You still think you’ve got a chance with me?” She laughs, taking enjoyment in his mild embarrassment on his face as he glared down. That’s exactly why he was being persistent and seemingly nice, he really thought it would result in getting her out of her panties.

“Think I’ll stick to my own kind, they really know how to get a girl going.” She taunted, sticking her tongue out between her teeth to really add emphasis to her aim.

His face remained straight, besides the blatant anger, jealousy and hit to his inflated ego, but it was more so out of confusion. What on earth did she mean by that. “Your kind?”

“Southsiders of course.” She states confidently as she turned, her blonde locks again practically hitting him in the chest, which she of course didn’t give a calm about. “Don’t tell me you never knew?”

She watched on in pride as the colour practically drained from his face at the mere mention of the Southside. His beady blue eyes narrowed in mild fury before grabbing a hold of her wrist, demanding an explanation. “You’re a damn Southsider-“

She pulls back briskly, almost tumbling over. “Let go of me!” She hissed, still trying to leave his grasp, unintentionally gaining the attention of everybody in the hall as they halted in their movements and watched the altercation take place between the two.

Hearing what he believed to be Alice from a distance, FP waded through the student body present in the crowd, finally approaching the circle that was formed around them.

“Alice?!” He called, stunned to see the looks of irritation on she and Hal’s faces and his hand hand around her wrist. “You good?” He added, stepping closer to her as she turned around to face him.

“It’s nothing, FP. I’m fine.” She insisted, not wanting this to go any further.

“Yeah it’s nothing, so run along back to your pack.” Hal taunted, referring to the rest of the Bulldogs, another group of individuals he seemed to have a strong dislike for.

“I wasn’t asking you.” FP spat, scowling his face and tightening his jaw as he laid eyes on the frustrated Hal.

“FP, it’s fine, just go back to class.” Alice begs weakly, her mystery illness taking a toll on her as she clutched her chest,

FP backed off calmly, his face still scowling but none of that mattered in the moment, all that mattered was Alice. “You sure you’re okay?” He reiterated, shifting his gaze back to her but this time calmer.

“This is none of your business trailer trash!” Hal bellowed, which was swiftly followed by gasps of shock from the crowds around them.

FP and Alice snapped back around in a rage, mouths gaping at Hal’s insensitive and classist words and eyes widening in surprise.

Fury ripped through the bulldog as he poked his tongue in his cheek and all cool points were out the window. He ignored Alice’s blatant glares warning him to drop the whole thing and stormed towards Hal, leaving very little space between the two of them as he sized him up. He was slightly taller than the preppy writer. He had no doubt he could take him in seconds flat.

“You wanna bet?!” He hissed, raising his thick dark brows as he stared Hal down. He had him right where he wanted him. He did a good job at hiding his slight fear as he suppressed his gulp and trembling lip, FP would give him that, but Hal was the impulsive type, mentally, emotionally and physically. He didn’t think things through, and he certainly didn’t consider doing the smart thing and just walking away knowing this could result in him losing some teeth.

“FP just back off!” She demands, taking a hold of his chest and trying to push him back, but her weakening body proving to be not strong enough. 

“Go take a steroid break already.” Hal rudely teased, all impulses out the window in that moment. 

Taking his already clutched fist, he rose it immediately to Hal’s face, the preppy boy immediately stepping back in fear and fortunately missing the hit, frustrating FP, but another shocking sight getting attention right after. 

He stepped back after his failed attempt of violence to find Alice lying on the floor, face clammy and hot, eyes still fluttering desperately.

“Alice?! Alice wake up!” 

The last thing she hears before sparking out completely.

•••

He’s been pacing up and down the plain white room at Riverdale general for roughly ten minutes, completely oblivious to what was happening, and she couldn’t blame him either. 

“How long are these doctors gonna be?!” He rhetorically asks, biting the bail of his left thumb as he wandered anxiously.

She watched his pacing from her position in the bed opposite him, resting her hand upon her bump and sliding it across in worry. She had no idea what was wrong with her, with all the books she’s read she could chalk it up to anything, but the one thing she couldn’t hear was that harm may have come to her child. That fear constantly ran through her head, but she figured suppressing it was for the best, she didn’t need to burden FP with that fear too.

“These tests take time FP.” She states nonchalantly. “They’ve gotta be thorough.”

“But you’re pregnant.” He emphasised, placing his hands around the hospital bed railing. He expected that due to the fact she was with child, the doctors would at least take things more seriously, and speed up their processes.

“And so’s every other patient on this ward, so just cool it.” She sternly advices, hoping he’d take heed.

A grey haired doctor briskly walked in with a clipboard in hand, smiling mildly and nervously as he approached Alice’s bed, wanting to be polite, despite the potential news he could drop any minute.

Alice perked up slightly as FP walked around to the side of her, frustration and worry gracing his face as he locked eyes with the older doctor. “So? What’s up with her? Is the baby okay?” He knew deep down how rude and impulsive he was being, but he couldn’t help his attitude, the woman carrying his baby could be seriously ill, along with the child and he wanted to know what the hell was happening.

The doctor cleared his throat, fixing his face into a more professional expression and choosing to look Alice directly in the eye. He’d already taken a dislike to FP and his attitude.

“I’m afraid Miss Smith, that your blood work and test results have come back showing, you have developed preeclampsia.” The doctor sympathetically delivered.

She had heard of the condition before, many times throughout her pregnancy, she’d even read about it in one of her fancy medical books she’d borrowed from the local library, but she thought it was rare. She didn’t think she’d be one of the very few pregnant women in the world who would fall victim to it. 

She was young, healthy, still in her prime. Yes she smoked and drank regularly, but quit immediately after she discovered she was pregnant. She had even began eating healthier and exercising as much as she could, just so she could prevent something like this, but as usual, nothing ever worked out for her. She was always dealt with the shit stick no matter what she did.

FP slowly lowered his hand from his mouth, holding his face in a concerned as well as confused expression. That was certainly not a term he had heard of before, to top it off, it sounded quite serious too. “Pre- preeclampsia? What even is that?”

The doctor finally gave him his attention, taking a moment to sympathise with the young man, he assumed he had to be the father, so naturally he was concerned, it was all part of being a parent. He couldn’t knock him for simply being a father.

“It’s, a pregnancy complication, characterised by high blood pressure and signs of damage to another organ system, most often the liver and kidneys.”

FP’s face immediately dropped, shifting from frustration to deep worry, not only for the baby but for Alice as well. He shifted his attention to the concerned mother as she listened intently to the doctors words.

“But fortunately, you only seem to have only developed the high blood pressure stage, that’s not to say damage to organs isn’t potential.” The doctor warned, hoping to soften the blow a little. “The good thing about this is that it’s early stages at the moment.”

“How did this even happen?” She wondered sadly with a mild shrug. “I’m barely 17, I’m eating healthier, I get regular check ups, I’ve been extra careful since my fall. Is this just the universes sick way of punishing me for being pregnant at 17?”

“There are many factors that can contribute Miss Smith, it’s not necessarily definitive. A history of the condition in your family can be one, along with diabetes and hyper tension too.” “The doctor explained to her rationally. “And first pregnancies are the highest risk, but being so young, and still being early stages, this is perfectly manageable for you.” He added with a hint of assurance, hoping to put the worried expectant teen parents at ease.

“So, how do we deal with this?” An anxious FP questioned innocently, the roaring look on his face long gone and resembling a sad puppy. She was so focused on the doctor that she hadn’t noticed FP taking a hold of her hand for support. She happily squeezed his back, they both needed all they could get in that moment.

“Well first of all, plenty of rest is one. It isn’t treatable until the baby is born, you’re 28 weeks, correct?”

She nods, still gripping FP’s hand.

“It’s important to keep this as minimal as possible, and rest is where it starts. We’ll need to increase your check up, checking your blood work regularly as well as your protein levels, roughly every week.”

The doctor continued to provide them with all the necessary details they needed. As scary as this whole situation was, knowing it was manageable and hadn’t reached a serious stage yet helped slightly. He left them with a prescription for medication, leaving the room on account of needing to tend to another patient.

The atmosphere between the two remained quiet after he had gone, possibly a result of the two of them still being in shock. “My grandpa was diabetic.” FP whispered absentmindedly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“What?” Alice questioned 

“My grandpa. He had diabetes, that’s probably what contributed to this.” He said apologetically.

“FP, I don’t think he meant paternally, and even if he did, it’s not your fault, or your grandpa’s.” She explained, knowing he was probably blaming himself and feeling immensely guilty. That was just the type of guy he was. “I don’t know Jack about my Mom or her ancestry, that could’ve contributed too.”

He had since let go of her hand, bringing his own back to his mouth. She sat up from her position, taking his hand and rubbing her thumb across his tense knuckles. “This isn’t anybody’s fault, these things just happen.”

He eased up a little, looking down into her innocent eyes as she glanced up at him. “I know, I just can’t help but feel responsible, you know?”

“I do, but that’s just being a parent I guess, you feel bad about shit you can’t control.” She chuckles as he continues to glare at her, softening his face at her words. She was right, this was just the start of parenthood, there would a million and one things they’d have to endure besides this, and they were more than ready for it.

“And I’ll be with you, throughout this, bed rest and all.” He promised, wanting nothing more than to keep her and his unborn son happy and safe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment and give kudos! ❤️

“My feet are so swollen.” Alice complains with an added groan as she stared down at the end of the bed. She had been cooped up inside, on bedrest at the demand of her doctor for a few days and it wasn’t exactly the picnic she was expecting.

The dire circumstances aside, the idea of her father and everybody around her practically wait on her hand and foot sounded like heaven, her dream come true, but she had never felt more suffocated in her whole life, but at the end of the day, it all came from a place of love and concern, so she couldn’t complain too hard.

“Surprised you can even see ‘em.” Roger joked referring to her large stomach, as he folded up her clean laundry, placing it into her drawer. “You okay kiddo?” He added. 

“No different than when you asked me-“ She paused, looking at her watch. “15 minutes ago.” She added sassily as she watched him continue his domestic duties. Her attention was averted at the sound of the front door knocking.

“Who’s that?” She asked, sitting up more comfortably 

“It’s probably FP.” Roger pointed out before walking towards the door. “I told him to come over.”

“Why?” She wondered, FP wasn’t exactly her fathers favourite person, so hearing he willingly invited him over puzzled her just a little.

“To keep you company while I’m out on a job. I want someone keeping an eye on you, at all times, getting you whatever you need.” He called out from the door.

She heard their brief greetings exchange at the door and listened as they walked down the hallway, returning to her bedroom.

FP gave her an instant smile when he laid eyes upon her from her doorway.

“Hey Al.” He casually greeted, still observing f her. He was still feeling very over protective over her, and seeing her in a mildly vulnerable state.

“FP.” She greeted with a smirk, still unimpressed by her Dad’s overprotective nature. She sat up right in bed, flipping her blonde locks out of her face and behind her shoulders before smirking cheekily. “Wow Dad, you’re really trusting me to be alone with a boy?” She gasps ironically. “You’ve changed.” 

FP chuckles as her father playfully rolls her eyes. “Well it’s not like you can get pregnant.” He joked, causing Roger to stop instantly, watching FP’s face fall flat and nervous. 

“I- I was just kidding, Mr Smith.” He defends.

Roger pursed his lips before narrowing his eyes at the teen and shifting his focus back to his daughter. “Yeah well, it’s only to make sure you’re not having to constantly move around, and get the rest you need.” He added. “I’ll be back around 9:00. Roger continued before blowing Alice a kiss and proceeding to leave the trailer. 

Part of him was majorly surprised he was even trusting FP in the first place, but at the end of the day, he was the father of his grandchild, and he’d have to learn to, this was just the first step.

•••

“I’m not so sure watching horror movies with multiple jump scares are exactly good for your blood pressure.” FP explained to an excited Alice as she appears to be completely enriched by the movie on television. He was in the kitchen preparing a snack for her.

She had moved into the living room and comfortably placed herself onto the couch so she had access to the TV, she also thought it would be nice to watch a film with FP rather than the two of them remain cooped up in her bedroom with nothing to do.

“Well when you’ve seen it more than 20 times you learn to appreciate and praise the jump scares rather be scared of them.” She pointed out as she clutched onto her pillow tightly, resting her chin upon it as she fixed her eyes onto the television.

He returned to the living room with a large bowl in hand, taking a seat next to Alice and offering it to her, the contents of the dining item coming as a surprise to her.

“What’s this?” She asked as she moved her pillow on the other side of her, mildly displeased as her eyes landed upon the bowl filled with fruits and nuts. “I asked for popcorn.”

He scoffed through a mild laugh as she ranted. “Your Dad specifically told me not to give you anything rich in salt, sugar and fats, and this is the only thing in your fridge and cupboards free of any of that stuff.” He explained. “Well, the only things I can actually cook and prepare.” He added with a mild smirk. “And I don’t want to piss your old man off any further, he hates me enough.”

She sighed deeply as her eyes rolled in frustration upon hearing what her father had ordered him to do. “Of course he did.” Licking her dry lips, she leaned back into the couch, fixing herself into a more comfortable position. “He’s taking this way too far, you know he even put a lock on the candy and snacks cupboard?”

“He’s just worried about you Al.” He mentions softly, shifting his gaze directly towards her. “We both are.”

She loosened her tightened jaw, averting her gaze back to him, practically glaring into his soul with her soft and dazed blue eyes. That revelation on the his part came as a mild shock to her, she knew he cared obviously, she was carrying his child, but she didn’t think he cared enough to admit it out loud.

“I get that, but I can take care of myself. Always have and always will.” She finished nonchalantly with a shrug of the shoulders

He sat up from his slouched back position, his eyes remaining focused on her. “You shouldn’t have to Al, you don’t have to be so tough all the time you know.” He assures her with a comforting smile as he subconsciously rested his hand upon her thigh. She didn’t even react, not in anyway at all, it was almost as if it felt completely natural to her, like it was right and meant to be.

“I guess the preeclampsia diagnosis did a number on him. I’d be going overboard too.” She mentioned as she took it all in. “Do you think I’ll be a good Mom?” She asks innocently, shifting her head in his direction, a soft and pleading look donning her heart shaped face.

He paused, taking note of the changed expression on her face. He understood her fears and doubts totally, he’d been feeling the same way, he just didn’t have anybody to talk to do about it that would understand, except for her, so hearing her question it put him at ease a little, and made him feel less alone.

“Of course I do.” He says assuringly, smiling softly as he did. “You might not see it, but you’re the most nurturing and selfless person I know.”

She leans against the top of her couch, stroking her stomach happily, he was right. She was prepared for this, she ready for this and despite it being a shock and unexpected, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Ow!” She yelps our quietly as she feels sharp kick against her belly.

“What’s wrong?!” FP wonders in fear with a panic struck face as he shifts his attention back to her. He looks down at her growing stomach, spotting what looked to be a tiny foot appearing against her skin.

“Wha- was that a foot?” He questions excitedly, slowly approaching her slowly.

“Yeah.” She nods with a wide grin. “He’s kicking like crazy.”

He laughs in surprise, bringing his hand to his mouth before reaching his hand out slowly. 

“You wanna feel him?” Alice asks. His eyes beam as he looks back up at her, nodding slowly before bringing his callous hand to her stomach and resting it onto the side, where no doubt the baby was probably resting.

A rush of electricity and joy ran through him as he touched her, feeling his breath hitch in his throat and his heart sore. He was practically feeling his son, his little boy. 

“Why don’t you say something to him.” She suggests enthusiastically.

“Hey, little buddy.” FP greeted nervously. “It’s Daddy, I cant wait to meet you. I love you so much already.” He said softly, earning anout her kick, taking the two of them by surprise. “That’s amazing.” He added in disbelief before locking eyes with Alice, taking note of the tears that were building up, happy tears in fact.

“Yeah, it is.” She happily croaked out.

The entire moment was too surreal for him, for the both of them in fact, sure Alice had felt him kick more than a few times before but this time, for obvious reasons, it was different. She was sharing this moment with his father, with FP, and they were actually interacting with their baby boy, making it all that much special.


	21. Chapter 21

“Are you sure you’re ready to return to school?” FP questions her with slight concern, watching from the corner as she packs her books in her bag.

It’s had been roughly a month since her preeclampsia diagnosis, and despite the troubling affects, she had a damn near miraculous turn around. Of course the high blood pressure impacting illness was still present but her symptoms had decreased greatly and and she felt she was well enough to still attend school. As long as she remained calm, got pick ups and drop off from FP or her father and didn’t do too much vigorous activity and ate healthily, things would be relatively okay.

“I know it’s risky and I appreciate the concern but I really can’t miss any more school.” She explained to him as she finished zipping up her rucksack, preparing to throw it over her shoulder but being stopped by FP.

“I’ll take it.” He kindly offered, taking her bag from her and walking towards the door.

She softly smiled and followed him out the door. 

“Besides if I stay in this trailer any longer I’m gonna blow my brains out.”

“It was for your own good.” He chuckled as he sat into the drivers seat.

“As long as I remain relaxed, I don’t see why I can’t do anything I usually do.” She smirked before he drove off.

•••

“You know, despite the craziness that’s happened recently-“ Alice begins as she strolls down the schools busy hallway with Hermione by her side as their arms are linked.

“-and the high blood pressure and developing preeclampsia.” Hermione interrupts.

“That too.” Alice continues as they approach their lockers. “I think this has been a relatively calm pregnancy-“

Before she can continue her statement, a troubling message painted upon her locker startled and stops her.

Her face drops instantly as she observes the words. The phrase “Southside Slut” were printed   
boldly on her locker in what she hoped was red paint and not any other substance.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she read the words over and over, a small tear falling from her cheek.

“Who the hell would do this?!” Hermione asked horrified as she clutched Alice’s arm tighter. 

“I think I have an idea.” Alice said through gritted teeth. Only one person in the school despised Southsiders enough to do something so vile, not to mention more than enough people knew she was a South sider and they would’ve done this a long while ago, there was only one person who had found out recently.

At least half the schools student body had formed a semi circle around them, wanting to get the scoop on the schools latest scandal, amongst the crowd being Gladys and FP.

“What do you thinks happened?” She asked her boyfriend as she stood on her toes, trying to peer over the heads of the students in front of them.

“I-I don’t know. Alice’s locker is down there, I’m gonna check it out.”

FP related Alice’s hand from his before wading through the crowds. He lightly pushed and shoved aside anybody he came into contact with before landing his eyes upon Alice’s defaced locker.

“Wow!” Hal spoke with feigned concern as he came wading through the crowd with his hand on his chest. “I wonder what deviant miscreant could’ve done this.”

A surge of rage ran through her before she all but charged for him. “You know damn well it was you you bastard!”

Hermione pulled her back instantly, trying her hardest to hold her back. “Alice stop! Think of the baby, you can’t get worked up like this.”

“This was him?” FP practically roared as he pointed towards the other man. Before he knew it, his rage had reached an uncontrollable level and he was grabbing Hal by the collar of her jacket, pulling his down and against the free lockers, hearing the students gasp in response and watching Hal’s face run with fear as his narrow blue eyes gaped.

“FP, let him go, he’s not worth it!” Alice pleaded 

“Listen to your baby mama, trailer trash.” Hal spat through shallow breaths.

FP calmed himself in that moment, turning to see Alice’s pleading and sad eyes before releasing him.

His gaze shifted towards the rest of the student body as they watched on in shock, stunned by his rage filled outbursts and Hal’s trailer trash comment.

He’d acted out enough already today, but he wasn’t going to do it anymore. He decided he was going to have the last laugh, no way was Hal was going to get one up on him or especially Alice. She was equally as important to him now that she was carrying his child.

“Yeah that’s right! I’m a Southsider!” He calls out with a straight face as he looks around. “The BMOC quarterback comes from the wrong side of the tracks too.” 

Alice could see the mild hurt on his face, no matter how hard he tried to mask it. As much as she hated the way he’d parade around the school like he was above any south side individual and was embarrassed to share it, she couldn’t help but understand him a little more in that moment. The attacks they faced, the stigma attached to them, was it any wonder he tried to hide it.

“FP, you don’t have to-“

“No, I do Alice. Because if I don’t, people like him-“ He growled gesturing towards Hal. “-are gonna keep screwing with you. So if anybody’s got a fucking problem with Southsiders, or with Alice, bring it to me since you’re so brave. We’ll see how much you’ve got to say then!”

He was struggling to breathe, his chest rising rapidly as he tried to calm himself. With his glassy eyes and trembling hands, he stormed off down the hall, not bothering to look anybody in the eye, or even look up before running into an empty classroom.

He needed a moment alone, a minute to collect his thoughts. He was going a mile a minute and he wasn’t used to this at all, any of it. He was usually so calm, so collected. It took a lot for his rage to reach such a uncontrollable level, and he could usually pin point the source, but this time around he just wasn’t sure. Was it Hal’s comment? Was it the embarrassment he felt from all those students glaring at him? Or was the fact that somebody had hurt Alice? The latter had certainly crossed his mind.

His racing thoughts were interrupted as he heard the classroom door slowly creek open, revealing Alice in the other side.

She reluctantly stepped into the room, smiling softly at him before approaching him cautiously.

“Want some company?”

He turned his head, twitching his soft lips into a little smile, a way of agreeing.

She nervously stepped towards him, holding her bump as she did. “You know you didn’t have to do all that, for me I mean.”

“No-“ He stated as he shook his head. “I did. I did have to do it, and it was long over due too.” He quietly adds, looking away from her as he was mildly ashamed at himself. 

“But I saw how hurt you were.” She said understandably.

“I wasn’t hurt by anyone else though, I was hurt with myself. I’ve just, sat back and allowed people in this school to trash you days on end while pretending we weren’t cut from the same cloth.”

His words played over in her mind, and she was starting to feel guilty about exposing him to their detention crew all those months back.

“You didn’t deserve it, any of it. I should’ve protected you, and I’m sorry for that Alice, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” She spoke softly before taking his hand in hers.

They held each other’s gaze for a millisecond, completely ignoring the butterflies that flooded their stomachs and nerves before embracing each other in a hug.

They had already pretty much called a truce between each other when she found out she was pregnant, but this felt more genuine, a real way of saying the two had buried the hatchet, and were moving on. If only they had noticed Gladys on the other side of the door however, who had witnessed the entire thing.


	22. Chapter 22

Eight months and one week ago, Alice’s main priority was wondering if she could pull off a belly button ring and disguise her school rule defying nails from her teachers and hall monitors, just the regular concerns of the average teenage American female. But today? She was worrying about whether the material made for baby onesies was really suitable for the newborns who wore them. 

If you’d have told her all those months ago that she’d become such a responsible and sensible individual, she would have laughed in your face, no doubt. Who would’ve thought the same girl who would have to be coaxed into or begged by her father to so much as wash a dish would be dusting and spritzing her entire trailer top to bottom, granted it was partly influenced by her nesting period but nonetheless, her manic responsible process couldn’t be ignored. 

Finding out she was pregnant had forced her to change for the better and go through a good process of mental and emotional growth. Her baby was due any day now, and she was more anxiously excited than she’d been in her whole life. This was where the true test to growth, as a person and as a mother, would begin.

As she glared around her box sized bedroom, still amazed at her Father and FP’s DIY work in order for everything to fit, it crossed her mind just how much she still needed, and fast.

Money was already tight, even with FP’s part time job at Pops, her fathers job and Fiona’s so both families had been practical attempting to save as much as they could. The bulk of hers and FP’s money had gone on clothes and a few toys for newborns, plus quite a few were donated or belonged to FP as a baby, but she was still incredibly grateful for. They had stocked up on diapers and wipes, Costco came in very handy for that. Fiona and Forsythe had covered the stroller as well as a car seat and her Father had retrieved her old crib from when she was a baby. It was incredibly sentimental to him and he had refused to give it away or simply throw it away either. All it needed was a clean and a little DIY work and it was good as new.

However, the list of her other needs still went on, including a Moses basket, a bottle steriliser, a changing station and a pricey swing she had been eyeing for months but realistically speaking, it was more of a luxury, not exactly the top of her priorities list.

“Knock knock.” Roger said slightly cheerfully as he walked into his daughters bedroom. “You busy honey?”

“No.” Alice sighed before glaring out of the window. “Just making a note of everything else I need, which is, quite a bit.”

“Well I guess my timing was perfect.” Roger expressed before walking over to where she was sat.

She innocently pursed her soft pink lips before her brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Roger smiled softly before reaching into his back pocket. “I was waiting until I had enough money together to give to you.” He pulled his wallet out, reaching into the compartment and taking out a hefty sum of cash as Alice gasped in astonishment.

“I’ve been saving for a while, putting a bit of money aside here and there, how about you go out and get some extra stuff.” Her father kindly offered, handing her roughly $500, well from what she figured anyway, completely taking her by surprise.

She happily gasped in shock, taking the money from him before throwing her hands around his neck and pulling him into a hug. “Thanks Dad.”

He smiled with pride, embracing her gesture before kissing her cheek. “It’s not problem honey.”

•••

“A party? Tonight?” FP repeated as he spoke on the phone with Gladys. He had no intention of leaving his trailer, and had already planned on having a lazy day, lounging around his living room with his shirt off, watching reruns and saying crappy food. He was home alone and with his and Alice’s baby due very soon, this could be the very last time he had the chance to have a day to himself, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

“Yeah, everyone’s going.” Gladys explained on the other line, trying to make it sound like a great event by reiterating that plenty of people would be in attendance, because she knew FP would more than likely decline her offer.

He silently cursed on the other line. He really didn’t want to go at all, finding himself in a catch 22, until an idea crossed his mind.

He quietly cleared his throat before putting pressure and strain on his vocal chords to feign a weakened voice.

“I’m just not feeling too good babe.” He lied, adding an ill groan to put emphasis on his act.

“Well do you want me to come over instead? Nurse you back to health?” She seductively suggested with a smirk.

“No!” He interrupted briskly with a stammer, not wanting to blow his whole plan up. “I don’t want you to catch whatever this is.” He added in a sweet tone.

“Oh.” Gladys responded disappointedly. “Well okay then, I hope you get better soon.”

“Me too.”

“Guess I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Yeah, sure.” He added softly before kissing her through the phone. He immediately hung up afterwards and reclined back into his couch, ready to continue his day but not before a knock on the door took him by surprise.

He groaned in frustration before leaping up and staggering towards the door. He didn’t bother to look through the peephole as he intended on sending whoever it was on their way, until he opened the door to find Alice on the other side.

She gave him a soft smile as she pushed her shoulders up and down once he opened up, anxiously waiting for him to speak.

“Hey, am I interrupting something?” She questioned upon seeing he was shirtless, hoping deep down that she hadn’t.

“No, course not.” He assured her before leaning against the doorway and folding his arms over his chest. “What’s up? Are you okay? The baby?” He enquired with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Yeah we’re fine.” Alice chuckled as she lightly rubbed her stomach, looking down in pride before locking eyes with him again, happy to see the concern had gone. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to head to the mall.”

He arched his eyebrows as a look of confusion crossed his face. A girl asking him to go shopping with her was a rather odd request. “The mall?”

“Mmm hmmm.” She nodded before pulling her soft pink lips into her mouth. “My Dad gave me about $500 to get the last few bits we need for the baby.”

“Oh, the baby!” He said in relief. That made sense. 

“It’s cool if you don’t want to, I just thought it would be good to do it together.” Alice mentioned before preparing to walk off the Jones porch.

“Alice wait!” He called out, watching her turn immediately and truly catching her face for the first time today. The way her golden blonde locks fell over her shoulder, the way her pregnancy glow made her features stand out just that much, the way the sun hit her sapphire blue orbs. She just looked so effortlessly beautiful.

“I didn’t say that now did I?” He grinned widely before reaching for his shirt. “Of course I’ll come with.”

•••

“This is so cute!” Alice gushes as she eyes up an adorable blue onesie with the words “I love Mommy” printed on the front.

FP chuckled at the sight of it as he pulled it from the rack, picturing their little boy in the outfit.

In that moment, shopping together as normal parents do for their unborn children, it suddenly dawn on the two of them just how surreal this whole situation was. None of this was exactly conventional or traditional, being teen parents who weren’t even together, making this major life changing circumstance just that little more overwhelming.

“Can’t believe we’re finally gonna meet the little guy in a few weeks.” FP sighed happily as he pushed the cart down the aisle with Alice by his side.

She slowly nodded, tenderly rubbing her growing bump as she held onto the cart. “This time last year I was shopping for crop tops and cigarettes, and now I’m shopping for baby onesies and teddy bears.” She giggles as the thought of how much her shopping priorities had changed over the months hit her.

“Kids never even crossed my mind, and now I’m about to be a dad.” FP pointed out in slight disbelief.

“And me a Mom.” Alice added sadly. “Sometimes I wonder, if maybe I didn’t think this through, my life’s about to change forever in a month.” She quietly announced with a hint of regret.

His forehead puckered in worry at her statement. “What do you mean Al?”

She took a final nervous glance his way before revealing her fears, the very fears that had been floating around in her mind for the last few weeks. 

“I don’t wanna be a fuck up like my mom, you know?” She announced. “I love him already and I wouldn’t take it back but there’s still this fear in the back of my mind that this is a mistake, but it’s still that fear that’s pushing me to be the best for him and give him everything I never had.”

He softly took her manicured hand in his wanting to give her extra support and reassurance as he knew how she was feeling in that moment. He had had similar concerns for a while and knowing now that she felt just as worried made him feel less alone, it was something they could bond over together and they truly needed that.

“Trust me, you- we will give him everything and be great parents. You won’t be a fuck up like your Mom, little FP is gonna get all the love he needs.”

She slyly arched her perfectly shaped brows before the corner of her lips twitched into a questioning smirk. “We’re not naming him FP”

“Fine.” He grinned. “Little baby Smith-Jones, is gonna get all the love he needs.”

•••

Gladys had downed a number of three ill tasting strong alcoholic beverages already, each one tasting more bitter than the other, but she didn’t seem to care either way. The way she saw it, the stronger they were, the easier it was to forget about the growing distance between her and boyfriend and the fact that another woman was carrying his child. All that mattered tonight was having a good time with Penelope.

“I’ll be honest with you, I did find some satisfaction in the Southside slut fiasco.” Penelope smugly admitted as she downed her drink. “Alice needed to be given a taste of her own medicine.”

Gladys slightly scowled as she rolled her eyes. She didn’t need to hear this tonight. “You must be obsessed with Alice the way you mention her every five minutes.” 

“I just don’t trust her and neither should you.”

“Can we just stop talking about Alice?!” She practically barked, taking Penelope by surprise as the red head turned bug eyed. “It’s enough I have to see more than I like of her and my boyfriend spends more time with her than me.”

“Uh oh, somebody’s jealous.” Penelope joked. “What happened.”

“I saw them hugging, a couple weeks ago, after the locker incident.” Gladys revealed as hurt crossed her face.

“Was it like a friendly hug or a-“

“It was a prolonged tightly embracing hug.” Gladys spat through baring teeth.

“Did you get into a fight? Is that why he isn’t here?” The red head questioned.

“No.” She plainly stated as she fiddles with her drink. “And he doesn’t know I saw, and he’s sick, that’s why he didn’t come tonight.”

Penelope pursed her lips in thought as one of her eyebrows rose in suspicion. This was sounding a little too convenient for her liking. “Sick huh? You sure about that?”

“Yes, he wouldn’t lie.”

“Why don’t you check?” Penelope suggested, pulling her cellphone out of her purse and waving it in her best friends face.

“I’m not joining in on your games.” Gladys scolded as she folded her arms over her chest. Penelope has a penchant for stirring up situations out of nothing solely out of boredom and Gladys has no time for it usually, but this time around, she couldn’t help but think this may be the one time Penelope was correct.

“Fine. If you’re so sure.” Penelope nonchalantly added. 

Reluctantly giving in, Gladys practically snatched them phone out of Penelope’s hand, immediately dialling the number of FP’s home landline and anxiously holding it to her ear, waiting for a response.

“Hello?” Fiona answered cheerfully.

“Uhm, hi Fiona, it’s Gladys.” She nervously greeted. “I was just calling to check in on FP, he said he wasn’t feeling well earlier.”

“No dear, I don’t think so. I’d know if he was sick, he must be fine because he left a note here saying he’d gone out with Alice. I found it when I came back from grocery shopping.” Fiona revealed to her.

Gladys tightly gripped the phone in a rage, her hazel eyes burning with fury and jealousy before she angrily ended the call, the feeling the of betrayal and being lied to proving to be too much for her.

“That’s the last time he screws me over.” She hissed in a threatening tone before downing the last of her drink.

Penelope grew concerned as she watched Gladys abruptly leave her side, storming away from her towards the packed crowds that swarmed the room. This surely wasn’t going to end well.

Gladys’ eyes landed on a very shifty looking Hal, stood nonchalantly in the corner, minding his own business with a drink in hand.

As the many ways in which she could get back at FP crossed her mind, the sight of Hal stood in front of her helped her come to her conclusion perfectly. What better way to hurt him than to converse with his worst enemy.

She pulled a sly smirk, flicking the corner of her mouth and pursing her painted lips as she sauntered over to him with the sway of her hips. “What are you doing lurking in the doorway?” She asked in a sultry tone, resting her hand upon his shoulder.

“Nothing better to do.” Hal shrugged with a smirk before taking another sip of his drink.

“I can think of something.” Gladys suggested as she ran her tongue across her teeth.

Hal curiously raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? What?”

“Me perhaps?”


	23. Chapter 23

The events of the prior weekend had not left Gladys’ mind at all, not even once. She didn’t care about her betrayal in the moment it was happening but when she woke the following morning, seeing Hal fast asleep next to her in bed, shirtless while she remained in her bra, she was instantly racked with guilt and regret.

She had an impulsive side and a penchant to self destruct and cause chaos in her wake but nothing had compared to this, and all because her boyfriend had lied to her.

She had no intention of going to school that morning, she just wanted to stay in bed all day and wallow in her sadness and regret, she couldn’t even eat her breakfast or doll herself up the way she usually did, but she knew suspicion would arise if she didn’t, and one day would turn into a whole week, so she had no choice but to face up to what she had done and deal with it.

She wandered through the busy school hallway, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with anyone and staring down at the ground before she finally came face to face with FP at her locker.

He had an oddly soft grin on his face, one that seemed to be mixed with regret as he leaned against the locker.

She gave him a tight smile, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. “Hey.” She mumbled, turning back to her locker and pulling her books out.

“Hey. Can we talk for a minute?” He pleaded, gesturing for them to leave the lockers and make their way down the hall.

Her eyes widened at his suggestion as her lips formed into a straight line. “Uhm, sure.” She answered, adjusting her bag over her shoulder as she followed him down the hall. This wasn’t like him, he wasn’t the one to just suggest to have a talk, so naturally, her suspicions and fears began to grow. Did he know that she had slept with Hal? Either way, she knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“So, I have a confession.” He began, taking a deep sigh before continuing. “I wasn’t actually sick on Saturday.”

Gladys widened her hazel brown eyes, puzzled by his revelation. She didn’t think he’d openly admit it to her, and now she was beginning to fear she may have taken things way out of proportion with him. “Y-You weren’t?”

He calmly shook his head, looking back into her innocent eyes, wanting to be straight with her. “No, I just didn’t wanna go that party, I wasn’t in the mood. I did go shopping with Alice though, but just for some last minute baby stuff, you know how it is.” He chuckled, pausing his steps as he looked at her one last time.

“Oh, right.” Gladys whispered in shame with a blank expression across her face, immediately feeling twice as guilty as she already did, if that was even possible.

“And also-“ He added, taking her hands in his and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “I know I’ve been a little distant lately with Alice and the baby coming soon, but I’m gonna make it up to you, I promise.” He assured her with a smile.

She uncomfortably flinched as he reached out to her, her reaction stunning him a little as a stoic emotionless expression remained on her face.

“You okay?”

She nods in hurry, not wanting to make things any more awkward. “I’m just, feeling a little under the weather, I shouldn’t have come in today.” She murmurs, turning her head away from him.

“Well do you want me to give you a ride home? Trucks out front?”

“No, it’s fine.” She assured him. “And actually, speaking of the distance between us, why don’t we go up to my parents lake house this weekend? Have some time for ourselves? A little rendezvous?” She suggests with a wide grin, hoping some time together would resolve things between them make up for her huge mistake with Hal.

“Sure! It could be nice to get away, I’ll have to run it by Alice first though.”

She nods with a tightened unimpressed smile. “Of course you do.” She whispers low enough for him not to hear. “Well yeah you do that. I guess I’ll see you at lunch?”

His lips turn into a grin before lowering his lips to her own. “You know it.” He whispers before giving her quick peck.

•••

“Thanks for getting me the extra pie.” Alice said gleefully with her mouth full as FP sat down at her lunch table.

“It’s no problem.” He snickered in glee as he watched her enjoy her meal. Pregnancy had definitely changed her eating habits. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something as well.” He mentioned.

“Okay, shoot.” She responded with a slightly full mouth, still happily chewing.

“So, Gladys invited me to stay up at her parents lake house this weekend.” He explained, anxiously tapping his fingers along the table awaiting her response.

She pauses her chewing, slowly moving her head up and down as her eyes slightly widen. That’s nice.” She nods, not really caring or wanting to know, but she didn’t want to be rude or act on her mild jealously. It wasn’t good for the baby.

“I just thought I’d tell you, so you know I’m not gonna be around in case anything happens, but if you need me, I’ll give you the number to the lake house once I get it from Gladys.” He informs her with a smile.

“FP it’s cool. The baby’s not due for another two weeks.” She reminds him, tenderly rubbing her bump. “We’ll be fine, for now. Go off on your little romantic getaway.”

His lips twitch up in a grin as he stand from the table, leaving Alice to put on a faux smile as he glanced back at her one last time.

•••

“You slept with Hal?!” Penelope yelped from the school bathroom mirror in disbelief, glaring at Gladys with her eyes agape as held her lipstick by her lips.

Gladys nodded in regret, clenching her glistening eyes shut as she turned away from her best friend. She thought revealing all to her would be easy, but it turned out to be just as difficult as she thought.

Penelope fiercely folded her arms, tilting her head to the side with arched brows. “So that’s what happened when you left and went on your little rampage at the party?”

“I don’t need this right now!” Gladys snapped as she brushed her hair out of her face. “I just need the support of my best friend, which I thought she’d happily provide, but I guess I was wrong.”

Penelope’s face softened as she noticed the hurt in Gladys’ face, reaching out to her and running her hands down her back.

“I just feel like I’m losing him.” She sniffles as her head droops, glaring down at the dusty bathroom floor.

She felt for Gladys, she really did. She had watched on for months while FP became more infatuated with Alice and less interested in Gladys, and it made her truly sick. She had never trusted Alice, not one bit, knowing her best friend was hurting over that knocked up Southsider filled her with rage. 

Suddenly, a lightbulb practically appears over her head as she repeats her words into her head, thinking of a cunning and devious way for Gladys to keep FP in her grasp for as long as she could.

“Don’t feel bad for stepping out on that asshole.” She demands sternly, still rubbing Gladys’ back. “If he paid more attention to you instead of his baby mama, you wouldn’t have felt the need to resort to this. The only reason he keeps prioritising that skank over you is because she’s carrying his bastard, otherwise he wouldn’t look at her twice.”

“I know that, and it was comforting for a while but now he’s lying to me, so what’s next? Clearly he doesn’t think that much of me to do this.”

Penelope cocks her head to the side as a devious smile slowly appears onto her face. “Well, there is one way to hold on to him for sure, and keep him around you just as much as he stays around her.”

Gladys rises her head, darting her tear filled eyes towards the redhead. “Yeah? What?”

She slowly brushed Gladys’ fallen brown locks out of her face, her smirk still very present. “Get pregnant.”


	24. Chapter 24

“You’re only going for the weekend, right?” Fiona questioned FP as she watched him pack his bag for his getaway with Gladys, she was due to turn up any minute.

“Yep. I’ll leave the number on the refrigerator.” He explained to his mother as he packed everything up.

“Don’t forget to tell Alice as well.” Fiona reminded him. “I’m still not so sure about you disappearing for a getaway when she can go into labour any minute.” She worried

“Mom, the baby’s not due for another two weeks she’ll be fine.” He defended before proceeding to the door. He said goodbye to his mother, giving her a final kiss before leaving completely.

He calmly strolled down his porch, his eyes landing upon Alice walking out of her trailer with a trash bag in hand.

“Woah, woah!” He declared, placing his bag down and rushing to her side, taking the trash bag out of her hand and putting it into the can himself. “You shouldn’t be carrying heavy things Al.” He nagged.

“Heavy?” She countered with a raised brow. “It was the recycling FP, just a bunch of empty bottles and papers. “Besides my Dad’s not here this weekend either, who else is supposed to do it?”

FP's eyes rolled skywards, disatisfied about the fact that once again, her father had left her alone. He understood that Roger's work commitments required a lot of travel, and money wasn't coming in any other way but surely he thought Roger would be around in Alice's final weeks of pregnancy.

“Yeah he never is.” He murmered, nonchalantly placing his hands in his pockets and leaning again the trailer.

“What was that?” She questioned suggestively, wanting him to repeat it to her directly.

“I, uh-“ He stammered as guilt crossed his face in a flash. He was hoping she hadn’t quite heard him but pregnant women tend to have heightened senses, which he had conveniently forgotten about.

“You know, my Dad feels guilty enough about work already, so I don’t need you giving him crap about it. Somebody’s gotta put food on the table.”

“Alice I didn’t mean it like that-“

The honking of a car pulling up nearby interrupts their disagreement.

“Looks like your rides here.” She interrupts with an eyebrow raise, folding her arms across her chest and walking back to her porch.

“Bye then.” He mumbles quietly before walking over to Gladys’ vehicle.

Upon hearing the engine revving, she turned to see the two, briefly kissing in the front seat, looking so loved up, and she couldn’t help the sickly feeling of jealously that surged through her. However, within seconds it was overshadowed by a feeling of pain, a sharp pain in her abdominal area, one she was not familiar with at all.

•••

After a brief but draining drive upstate, FP and Gladys finally made it to the lake house, immediately noticing how secluded the area was and being met with the quiet but eery atmosphere as they looked over the lake and past the trees and nearby forest upon exiting the car. He grabbed both of their luggage out of the trunk as Gladys dug through her purse searching for her parents keys, finally finding them and opening the door for them to enter.

“So where are the best spots for hiking and catching the sights?” FP curiously questions as he looks around the house, noticing the nice fire place in the living area and it’s overall cleanliness. “And are there any fishing gear stores around?”

It was clear he had much more interest in the outdoor activities and what the wilderness had to offer rather than spend time alone with Gladys, much to her dismay.

“There’s plenty of time to enjoy the sights babe.” She says suggestively before sauntering over to FP stood in the middle of the living room area. 

He smirks cockily, strolling towards her and bringing his arms to her waist. “Oh is that right?”

She nods with pursed lips, giving him a little wink before removing his arms from her body in a teasing way.

“How about you get comfortable, and make yourself at home?” She suggests before moving to the stairs. “And I’ll, go and freshen up.” She adds before watching him thirstily eye her up and down as she disappears up the wooden staircase.

She made her way to the master bathroom and immediately shut the door, the faux smile on her face disappearing the minute she did and going into deep thought as pressure surged through her body.

“Get pregnant.” 

Penelope’s screwed up words of advice ran on a loop through her head as she dug through her toiletries bag, searching for her birth control pills.

She slowly pulled them out, staring down at them as desperation and contemplation surged through her nerve wracked body. 

Looking at her drained and mortified but saddened face in the mirror, she could barley recognise herself. What had she become? One of those insane women who trapped their boyfriends with false pregnancies knowing it would end tears? 

This certainly wasn’t her. She wasn’t the impulsive and irrational type. She thought things through, planned things ahead, but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures, and she could feel FP slowly but surely pulling away from her, and she was going to keep him in her life by any means necessary. Over her dead body was some Southside slut going to take him from her.

In a rash decision, Gladys popped the backs off her pill casing, hovering it over the toilet and dropping them in one by one. It was a major risk, but one she was going to take.

“Hey, do you know how to get the television to work-“ FP questioned as he burst into the room none the wiser, pausing when he sees her raised eyebrows and shame flash across her mildly teary face.

He took note of the pill casing in her hands as she stood above the bathroom toilet. It didn’t take him long to figure out what she was up to.

“What are you doing Gladys?”

•••

“This is so cute!” Hermione expresses as she eyes the “I love my Mommy” onesie she’s holding up in her arms.

Alice had invited her over for some company shortly after FP left, and just her luck Hermione was available. 

“FP bought that one.” Alice explained with a smile as she continued to pack and prepare her hospital bag.

Hermione took note of the sad smile that appeared on Alice’s face upon mentioning FP’s name. She hadn’t been as expressive recently and with the chaos of her pregnancy and having other things on her mind, for the past few months she had admittedly put her deep developing crush and feelings she had for him in the back of her mind, but the more time she spent with him and the closer the arrival of their little one came forced her to put a lot into perspective, not just for her but for her son.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione questions, shifting closer to Alice’s position on her bed.

“I don’t need to bother you with my lame ass problems.” Alice laughed as she folded away another onesie.

“I don’t mind Alice, it’s fine.” Hermione insists. “Times like this you need your friends around for support.”

Alice calmly clenches her eyes shut, preparing to reveal her true and current feelings to Hermione.

“You still have feelings for FP, don’t you?” The raven haired beauty guessed, immediately gaining Alice’s full attention upon the surprise at Hermione’s revelation.

Alice nodded, a reluctant smile crossing her face FP came to mind. Truth be told, she hadn’t gotten over him, the baby had just preoccupied her to the point where she couldn’t focus on much else.

“Even if, we were to make things work, he’s with Gladys now.” Alice reluctantly explained. “And right now, the baby’s my main concern. We’re already in a good place for him, I don’t wanna further complicate things.”

“You deserve to be happy Alice.” Hermione told her softly before resting her hand on her knee.

Alice took the brunettes hand in hers, tenderly stroking it with a smile, appreciating her kind words of wisdom. She did deserve to be happy, and she knew that deep down, but did she necessarily need FP for that? Only time would tell.

After Hermione had left, she continued to fold and pack away clothes, casually trying to keep herself busy and occupied while trying to remain useful, but the sharp pain that had found its way to her earlier in the afternoon returned, this time hitting twice as hard.

“Oww.” She seethed with a grimaced face, making her way into the living room to sit down and make a call. 

She clutched her stomach as she reached the telephone and didn’t think much of it originally, until she felt what seemed to be water released out of her and onto the floor.

“Oh shit!” She panicked, slowly rising her head as fear flashed over her face. The time had finally come, she was finally going to have the baby.


	25. Chapter 25

“Fuck.” Alice hissed in a panicked tone as her eyes gaped in worry. She glared down at the water beneath her feet, her panic increasing as she moved as briskly as she could towards the phone.

She stretched out to the device before feeling a contraction hit her deep, crouching over in pain. She had prepared this moment for the past five months but now that it was here she could barely think straight. All that ran through her mind was her next move, which she had no idea what it was.

She hadn’t gone to breathing classes or taken any specialised advice, she just figured that when her waters broke she’d just get down to business and deal with it all head on, but now here she was, completely clueless and alone.

She pulled the phone off the hook before another contraction hit her again, forcing it to drop out of her hand and fall to the floor.

Something about this second contraction she had as she sank to the floor brought her to a realisation, it was very uncanny to the sharp pains she had beginning to have a few hours ago, and that’s when it hit her, she had been in slow developing labour for most of the day and had no idea. 

She would’ve gone the entire day not knowing had her water broken any later. Retrieving the phone once again to dial her fathers number, unfortunately there was no answer. She then eyed up the number of Gladys’ lake house that FP had left, but again, no response. All there was left to do now was scream her head off until somebody heard her.

“Help!” She cries out. “Somebody help me!” She repeated roughly five times before Fiona came bursting in courtesy of the spare key hid under the Smiths porch.

Alice’s face gleamed upon seeing her, glad her screams had been heard.

“Oh my God, Alice have your waters broken?” Fiona asked in concern as she approached the young girl, helping her up on her feet as she did.

“Yeah.” Alice nods anxiously. “And nobody’s around, not my Dad, not FP!” She rambles frustratedly. “What the hell am I gonna do?”

“How far apart are your contractions honey? Do you know?”

Alice pondered for a second, roughly doing the maths in her head. The first was around half past 3, the second was roughly five minutes later. So she figured that had to be it.

“I don’t know, maybe five minutes?” She answers still unsure. “Is that normal?”

Fiona laughs at her naivety. “Oh of course it is, but every pregnancy is different.” She explains to her. “C’mon, let’s get you to the hospital.”

•••

FP had been staring blankly at Gladys for roughly twenty seconds before the two of them found themselves embroiled into a full on confrontation in the middle of the living room area. 

He was still awaiting a response to his initial question as he eyed up her guilty filled face. And what else was he supposed to do? It was everyday you catch your girlfriend disposing of her birth control pills right after initiating or suggesting sex. He thought this shit only happened on TV.

"I just, I just understand. you ditched your birth control for what reason?"

Gladys blinked back the falling tears from her eyes as she briskly wiped them away, not wanting FP to see her like this.

Look, it was stupid okay? Can we just drop it now, and forget you ever saw? I’m sorry." She pleads in regret reaching out to softly touch him but he takes her by the shoulders and lightly pushes her away, wanting to keep a distance between them.

"Drop it?” He repeats one disbelief as a gasp falls from his lips. “You were trying to get pregnant Gladys! I’m not going to drop this!” He bellowed woefully, watching as her tears finally fall down her place.

The ringing of the landline interrupts them for the thrid time.

"Just leave it." Gladys pleads as she watches FP approach the phone. 

"That's the third time it's rang." He hisses. "It could be important, it could be something to do with Alice. I'm answering." He told her sternly, not caring about whatever she had to say to follow it up

Gladys' forehead puckered in confusion. "How the hell does she have the number?" She thought.

He picked up the phone, immdiately waiting for someone to speak but his face fell flat once he heard the voice on the other end. Gladys watched as his face furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Alice is in labour." He revealed with slight panic on his face, darting his eyes back and forth between Gladys and the phone. He slammed it back down onto the hook. "We've gotta make a move, now!"

...

“Did you get through to my Dad?” Alice panted worriedly from her hospital bed, lightly rubbing her stomach as the nurses rushed around the room preparing for her birth. 

She was already in the second stages of labour, and the contractions and pushing had exhausted her to the point of no end, leaving her face crimson red and glistening with sweat.

Fiona nods. “There’s no doubt in my mind that he’s speeding down the highway back to town.”

“And FP?” She asked again, her eyes softening a little but still panting through the struggling breaths.

"Yes, I got through to him, finally." Fiona answered with a sigh of relief as she rubbed Alice's back, knowing this was difficult for her and this was probably the only comfort she’d have for the next few hours. “He's on his way but I don't know how long he's going to be honey."

She twists her lips in disappointment, clenching her eyes shut before whining. “I really needed him here." She cries. "He was supposed to be here, my Dad was supposed to be here, everything's just going wrong. Why does everything in my life have to be such a fuck up and go wrong?!” 

“It’s not going wrong.” Fiona comforted, giving Alice an assuring smile. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise you.”

Alice darted her innocent tear filled eyes towards her. In the past few months she had grown warm towards Fiona, practically seeing her a mother figure, the mother figure she desperately needed at this point in her life.

“I’m scared.” She whispers. “

Fiona observer the young girls pain and fear, it was very reminiscent of her own feelings from when she was pregnant with FP so she could sympathise. She took a hold of her hand, lightly running her free one over the back. 

“You don’t need to be, not when you have me, the best grandma in town and I won’t let anything happen to you or my grandson alright?”

"I’m not sure I can do this." Alice says with uncertainty as the pressure builds up.

“Alice-“ One of the nurses interrupted. “You’re currently crowning, you’re almost coming to the end, you’re going to have to push.

“You hear that honey? You got a little boy to deliver." Fiona encourages.

“I need to see my daughter.” Alice heard a nervous voice speak from outside, distracting her from her thoughts.

Roger came bursting into the delivery room, and a smile of relief immediately crossed her sweaty red face.

“Ali-“ He spoke nervously before approaching her bedside. 

“Dad!” She calls excitedly, relieved that he managed to make it, even though it was rather late.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.” He apologises, taking Hermione free hand in his own.

“It’s okay, you’re here now.” Alice responds before another contraction hits.

“Ahhh!” She yelps out loudly, squeezing onto her father and Fiona’s hands.

She could feel it wasn’t long now, wasn’t long until this was over. She gathered herself together and pushed with all her might, taking in the encouragement of everyone around her before finally hearing a small cry that took over the room.


	26. Chapter 26

She slowly rested her head against the white plump hospital pillow, her chest rising up and down as she tried to regulate her breath, her eyes still blurry as she adjusted them onto the midwife opposite her holding a tiny blue blanket in her arms.

Her vision came back to focus as her father donned a bright smile into her eye line, and the sounds of the previous crying slowly calmed down.

“The baby.” She mumbles tiredly with slight worry, getting her fathers attention immediately.

“He’s fine Ali.” He assured her as his lips curled into a pride filled gleaming smile as he stroked her shoulders. “He’s absolutely perfect.” 

“That he is.” The midwife confirms as she approaches the bed, holding the newborn infant in her arms. “Someone wants to meet their Mommy.”

Alice sits up immediately, smiling nervously as she adjusts herself correctly, preparing to hold her son. “He does?”

The midwife nods before handing the baby over to her.

She gladly accepted him, clutching him closely to her chest before pulling the little blue blanket down from his face.

“Congratulations Alice.” Fiona finally speaks. “He’s beautiful.” She whispers through a tear upon seeing her grandson for the first time.

And he really was, the most beautiful thing she’d ever laid eyes on, which were so highly crinkled from all the smiling she’d been doing. The past nine months packed full of vomiting, back aches, losing her appetite, gaining weight and arguments with her loved ones had resulted to this.

She’d cradled and rubbed her stomach throughout, constantly making conversation with the unborn infant, anticipating finally meeting him and seeing him, picturing and dreaming of how this very moment would play out, and just as she predicted, it was everything like she had imagined. Overwhelming? Yes. Exhausting? Yes. Exciting? Yes. The warmest and most satisfyingly pride filled moment of her entire life? Definitely.

“I love him.” She whispers in awe as a tear falls down her cheek. “He’s so small.”

The tiny infant gurgled quietly, raising his little fist and fluttering his long little lashes, courtesy of her, finally revealing his deep blue eyes, also courtesy of her. She couldn’t help but think how adorable and perfectly structured his face was, modelled perfectly from her and FP’s genes.

He had her ocean blue eyes and infamously long lashes as well as her pillow soft pink lips and full and rosy cheeks, while every other feature of his belonged to FP, his perfectly chiseled jaw that she’d recognise anywhere, his narrow nose and even head shape, all resembling FP, and gazing down at the newborn, admiring these features, she couldn’t help but think about how FP had missed this little one coming into the world, he had missed the whole thing and was never going to see it again.

“I can’t believe my baby’s holding a baby.” Roger speaks softly in disbelief, glaring down at Alice and the baby in awe, his heart was melting at the sight of them both, seeming so happy and content, in their own little bubble, just taking in the peaceful moment.

“Hey little man.” Roger coos tearfully, bringing his large pinky finger to the infants face and light stroking his little cheek. “We’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.”

“This certainly brings back memories.” Fiona reveals quietly as her lips curl into a smile. She approaches the bed, attempting to get a closer look at Alice and the baby, who she saw FP in directly, immediately forcing her to reminisce on his birth.

“I should’ve been here for you all the way, you must’ve been so scared.” Roger admits, stroking her fallen strands of her behind her ear.

“She did so well.” Fiona gleams proudly. “She was amazing. No epidural or pain meds, she did it all natural. You should be proud.”

“Oh believe me, I am.” Roger confirms confidently. “She is a Smith after all, we’re made of strong stuff.” He adds, bringing his hand back to Alice’s shoulder as her eyes dart up at him, giving him an agreeing smile before focusing back on the infant. 

“I just wish FP was here.” Alice croaks sadly as her face falls into a deadpan expression, followed by a slight frown.

A guilty feeling hits Fiona’s core, deeply disappointed that her son missed such a pivotal moment. “I’m sure he’s not far now Alice, he wouldn’t intentionally leave you in the lurch. He’s been amazing throughout this whole ordeal. Nothing would stop him meeting this little one.”

She wasn’t too far off with her assumption of FP’s whereabouts, as in that moment he cane rushing through the hospital doors and down the hall towards Alice’s room, with Gladys by his side.

“Oh, excuse me?!” He pants out towards a nurse as he slows down. “This is Alice Smith’s room right?”

“Yes.” The nurse confirms. “But I’m afraid it’s family only in the room.”

He looks back at Gladys, giving her an awkward glance. 

“It’s fine, go ahead.” She speaks before gulping slightly, twisting her lips in slight discomfort before glaring at the ground. “I’ll just head home.”

He remained silent, pulling an awkward agreeing smile before turning into the room, leaving her alone in the hallway.

He steps into the room, staring with beaming cow eyes as he lays eyes on his son for the first time, just about making him out behind the blue blanket.

Alice’s eyes darted upwards, locking eyes with FP finally as he slowly approached the bed. Silent words were spoken between the two in that moment, silent words expressing disbelief, relief and understanding.

His face softened as he stood by Alice, glaring down at his newborn son in awe. He was so incredibly tiny.

“Alice-“ FP spoke softly. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner-“ He expresses in deep regret, mentally kicking himself over kissing the entire birth and not showing up for her, feeling immensely guilty as he grips the edge of the bed.

“Where the hell were you?!” Roger questioned sternly, unimpressed over FP not being by Alice’s side during her time of need when his presence was crucial.

“Dad, stop!” Alice warned with gaping eyes before staring down at the infant in her arms. “I don’t want anymore fighting, okay? We shouldn’t be doing this now.”

“So do you have a name for this little one?” Fiona wondered as she light touched the infants cheek.

Alice shifts her head back up, locking eyes with a smiling FP before turning her gaze towards their parents. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and after a talk with FP, I decided that the name will be, Charles.” She announces excitedly before barring her teeth happily.

“It was my fathers name.” Roger informs FP and Fiona with a proud chuckle 

“Charles, Forsythe Pendleton, Smith-Jones.” She repeats with the added names, watching as FP’s heart practically melts. They had discussed not naming him Forsythe, and truth be told he was okay with that, and had settled on not naming him any variation of the family name, but making Charles middle name his full name was a touching sentiment nonetheless.

FP gleamed with pride as a tear fell down his cheek, truly touched by what Alice had done. “That’s beautiful.” FP spoke, taking her hand free hand in his own and watching as she clapped it. The moment truly bought them closer together, and they didn’t want it to end.

•••

The day had died down and evening had soon come along. Roger has returned to the trailer to retrieve some of Alices things, she had left them behind including her overnight bag during the rush to get to the hospital with Fiona.

Alice was fast asleep, the events of today truly taking its toll on her as Charles lay quietly in the hospital crib opposite her, with his father leaned against it, peering softly at the infants face. It hadn’t quite hit him that this little human was his, that he was responsible for him for the rest of his life, but nonetheless, he didn’t think he could be any happier.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Fiona gushes as she watches FP and her newborn grandson bond. 

He turns at the sound of her, smiling in agreement. “Yeah, it’s crazy, it’s a crazy feeling, but a good one too.” He peers back into the crib, a tear falling from his eyes as he stared in disbelief. “He’s really mind isn’t he?”

“Yours, and Alice’s.” Fiona corrects as she rests her hand on his shoulder. “Well go on, take your shirt off.”

His think brows raised in utter confusion, puzzled by his mothers odd sound suggestion. 

“For skin to skin contact.” She reveals as if it’s so obvious what she was referring to. “It helps with bonding, heart rate and breathing.” She informs him as she lifts Charles out of the crib while he removes garments.

“Does this actually work?” He questions nervously, slowly taking Charles from his mothers arms, he was still quite anxious about holding him, but soon relaxed as the tot rested against his chest, halting his squirming and seeming more relaxed.

“Of course it does.” Fiona conformed. “Just look at the two of you already, so peaceful.”

She watches in pride FP calmly rocks and comforts the infant, Charles seemingly growing an attachment to his father already.

“I’m gonna head home.” Fiona tells him softly as she rests her hand on his shoulder. “Your father will probably be wondering wear I am. I know he’s excited to meet this one, will you be okay here?”

FP nods boldly. “Yeah, we’ll be fine.” He adds, darting his gaze back to Charles, who was now sound asleep.

Shortly after Fiona steps out, Alices eyes begin to flutter open slowly. She had been asleep for roughly 3 hours, taking advantage of the free time to sleep she currently had before it was all taken away, and God knows she needed it after her stressful pain relief free labour.

“FP?” She croaks tiredly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as her head rests against the pillow. Her eyes widened at the sight of him stood there shirtless, her cheeks growing red hot before clearing her throat.

“Sorry.” FP whispers in slight embarrassment, walking over to her slowly with Charles still comfortably attached to his chest.

He quietly observed her heart shape face, watching as her tired ocean blue eyes softened as he approached her.

“How ya feeling?” He questions. “Good nap?”

She rests against the pillow before nodding. “Still tired though, guess I better get used to it.” She jokes with a shrug. “The nurse ran some tests and checks and everything’s good.”

FP nods briefly as his lips curl into a smile, bringing his attention back to the small baby in his hands. “I can’t believe I’m a dad.” He whispers in awe, gaining Alice’s attention.

A feeling of warmth glows over her as he speaks, getting the assurance she needed as she knew right there and then he was in this 150%. “I can’t get over how tiny he is. I just can’t stop staring at him, he’s perfect”

“I know.” She agrees softly. “I can’t believe something so perfect came out of me.” She chuckles in disbelief, still processing the fact that she created and carried the infant for nine whole months. It was a totally surreal feeling.

“And you’re definitely good?” FP badgered with added concern. “100% okay?”

“Well I do feel like shit, and my stitches feel so weird-“ She mentions before looking back at Charles with a relieved grin. “But it was all worth it. I am kinda thirsty though.”

“I can get you something from cafeteria if you want?” FP kindly suggested.

“Yeah, I’d appreciate that, thanks.” 

He slowly hands the baby to her, nervously positioning him in her arms as he startles, but soon settling in his mother’s presence.

“Congratulations, I’m really proud of you.” FP says before giving her a brief congratulatory kiss on the cheek, startling both of them instantly as they lock eyes after.

“Thank you.” Alice whispers with gratitude. “Not just for that but for everything, you’ve been amazing.”

He nods shyly, accepting her kind words before leaving the room, with the thought of their tiny infant son bringing them closer together weighing heavily on his mind


	27. Chapter 27

Right now for Gladys, her bed seemed to be the safest and most comfortable place in the world.

Still reeling over the weekends events with FP and with her relationship with him hanging in balance, a dark cloud sat above her, making her feel perpetually shitty about herself and undeniably guilty. He hadn’t spoken to her since she left him at the hospital two days ago and he wouldn’t answer her calls either, so she had no choice but to sulk in her bed over her major screw up.

“Hello?” Penelope calls out as she knocks Gladys’ bedroom door. This was all she needed right now.

“What are you doing here?” Gladys groaned as she glanced towards her, watching as she approached the large four poster bed and wrapped her hand around one of the pillars.

“Well I’ve been calling you all weekend. You haven’t answered any of them and I left a bunch of messages.” The redhead scoffs before shifting a cushion to the side and seating herself on the bed. “I wanted to know how things went between you and FP, that’s all.” She adds with slight excitement, coaxing Gladys to reveal all the dirty details she was expecting to hear, but boy was she in for something different.

“I got caught.” Gladys grumbles quietly, refusing to look up at her best friend.

“What?” Penelope spoke, not quite hearing her.

“FP caught me! Okay?” Gladys bellowed, her eyes widening in rage as she farted them towards Penelope, watching as the red head scrunched up her features in mild worry. 

Penelope’s mouth fell open in surprise, her eyes shifting back and forth between Gladys and the door as guilt rushed through her. She knew her idea was a little impulsive, with a few fair chances to take but she never thought Gladys would be stupid enough to get caught executing it, or that FP was smart enough to catch on.

“What happened? How on earth did he catch you?” The red head inquired further.

“There I was, pills in hand, popping them over the toilet bowl and of course, he walks right in as I was, asking about the fucking TV.” She spat sadly, pulling her duvet closer to her chest before turning on her side in a huff. “And then of course, Alice had to go into labour right when we were talking about it.”

“Oh my God.” Penelope expressed sympathetically with slight embarrassment, holding her head in her hands before running them through her cooper locks. “And I take it he’s with her now?”

“You know it.” Gladys chirped ironically.

Feeling hurt for Gladys, Penelope reaches her arm out to comfort the brunette, but was met with a brash move of a shoulder. She flinched in surprise, slowly drawing her hand back.

“What’s your problem?” Penelope innocently questioned, baffled by Gladys’ sudden cold behaviour.

“Why did I even listen to you?” Gladys piped in an annoyed tone, darting a daring look Penelope’s way.

“Because you were desperate and I was trying to help?” Penelope defended, scrunching up her face in disgust.

Gladys chuckled disapprovingly, rolling her eyes upwards before continuing. “Well your help, may have lost me my boyfriend, so thank you very much!”

“Oh, so you screw up a perfectly executed plan, and it’s my fault?!” Penelope gasps in disbelief, holding her hand to her chest.

“Yes! Because you didn’t think!” Gladys argued. “Because you’re too busy being Penelope and causing chaos.”

Gladys’ words of truth hit Penelope where it hurt, the shock of hearing those words spoken out loud sending a cold shiver down her spine as her eyes began to glisten with tears.

“Is that really what you think of me?” Penelope croaked out.

“You know what? Just go.” Gladys demanded, gesturing towards the door. “I really don’t wanna be around you right now.”

The red head sucked her lips into her mouth, slowly nodding in understanding, before making her way towards the bedroom door, leaving a very riled up Gladys alone.

•••

The many fears that came with being a new Mom, being in charged of and responsible for a tiny human being had hit Alice like a tonne of bricks, so being told she could leave the comfort of having on call support from nurses on the count of her and Charles being in tip top shape, and bring him out into the big wide world terrified her. 

The minute she would leave this hospital was the minute this all became real, and as happy as her father, FP and Fiona were to have them all home, she just wasn’t sure.

She clutched Charles close to her chest, wondering if he needed feeding, while her father packed her overnight bag and FP and FIona prepared the car seat. Forsythe senior had come along to the hospital as well that morning too. He figured he’d already missed enough of his grandsons first moments in the world.

“There he is!” Forsythe chirped as her strolled into the room smugly, rubbing his hands together almost mischievously. “Little Forsythe number three!” He says joyously with slightly added volume to his voice. He wasn’t yet aware that FP and Alice had chosen not to stick to tradition and continue the legacy of his name.

“Shhh!” Fiona hisses loudly with her finger to her lips in slight fury. “I told you he was sleeping.”

“And his name isn’t Forsythe Dad.” FP kindly corrects. “It’s Charles. Charles Forsythe Pendleton Smith-Jones.” FP adds proudly as he turns his head back towards Alice and the tot in her arms.

“Bit of a mouthful if you ask me.” Forsythe senior mildly criticises.

“So‘s Forsythe Pendleton.” Roger interrupts as he swings Alice’s bag over his shoulder. “But you don’t see me holding that against ya.”

Forsythe reluctantly twists his lips in slight annoyance, choosing to back down immediately. An argument with Roger over a name really wasn’t worth it today.

“Right, well we better get home ahead of you three.” FIona suggested. There’s still so much to handle, come on honey.” She added, taking Forsythe’s hand and walking out of the room.

“You three ready to go?” Roger questioned with slight enthusiasm, he was much more excited to get the baby home than Alice had appeared to be.

Alice glared down at Charlie rested comfortably in her arms, watching as his tiny little face kept scrunching up ever so innocently. He had been doing it for the past twenty minutes and she thought it was just normal, but something was clearly up.

“I guess so.” Alice replied, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. “Don’t forget the wheelchair from the desk.” She reminded her father. She needed it to leave as she could barely walk just yet.

After Roger exits, FP darts his soft eyes towards Alice and his son, noticing her furrowing brows as she held her nervous gaze on Charles.

“You alright Alice?” He speaks, getting her attention instantly.

“Yeah, it’s just, I think he wants something?” She mentions as her face twists in confusion.

FP reaches his arms out, offering to take him off her hands, his nostrils immediately catching what needed to be tended to.

“I think he needs to be changed.” FP explains with a slight chuckle, before slowly lowering the infant down onto the bed.

She quietly observed him as he reached for the changing mat, a small and a packet of baby wipes before taking Charles and lying him down on the mat.

She was mentally kicking herself over kissing something so simple. Perhaps it was her sense of smell being off or maybe she just wasn’t totally cut out for this. That voice had been on a loop in the back of her head all weekend, but she was adamant she wasn’t going to let it get to her.

Her eyes rolled upward in disappointment, pulling at the sleeves over her shirt before resting her head in her hands. “So now I can’t even smell if he needs a new diaper?” Great, screwing up already.” 

FP huffed understandingly, knowing this was a difficult time for her but not wanting her to feel like she made a mistake on her own. “It’s no big deal Al, plus you’re still tired, and your hormones are all over the place.”

“But it’s not just that.” Alice adds quietly as she fiddles with her sleeves. “The nurse was showing me how to bathe him yesterday, and I almost dropped him under the water. What if it happens again?” 

“Try not to think about that stuff Al.” FP advices. “You’re not the first new Mom to make a mistake or struggle, and even if it does we’ll make mistakes and learn from them together.” He added supportively.

Alice took heed of his words, grateful for the advice as she quietly watched on while he changed Charles as if he were a pro, which came as a surprise to her. “You know how to change a diaper?” 

FP chuckled as his lips slowly curled into a smile while he finished up. “Don’t sound too surprised. I watched a lot tapes.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Alice said calmly in a hoarse voice, gazing at him longingly and completely unaware of it.

Roger soon returned with a borrowed hospital wheelchair in tow. “You kids ready to go?” He asked them, highly enthusiastic to get his daughter and new grandson home.

FP glances back at Alice with a proud smirk on his face, one she was happy to copy back. “Yeah, we are.”


	28. Chapter 28

Charles’ cries wake Alice up, conveniently at 1am on the dot, something she had been dreading since she brought him home. She valued her sleep and it hadn’t quite hit her just how much of it she was about to give up.

She yawns as she rises from her mattress and swings her weakened legs over the bed and slowly strolls over to the crib, still aching from labour and her stitches.

Peering into the crib with her tired squinting eyes, she found Charles crying his little lungs out and flailing his little arms about. She couldn’t help but think about how peaceful he looked when she put him down in the first place.

“What’s all that crying for baby?” She cooed was she delicately picked him up out of the crib and placed him over her shoulder.

“Shh, shh.” She whispered as she rubbed the newborn infants back, knowing he was most likely hungry but wanting to settle him down first. “You’re gonna wake Grandpa, and he’s real grumpy when he hasn’t had his sleep. Him and your Mommy have that in common, but I’ll never get grumpy with you.” 

Hearing him finally calm down a little, Alice slowly settled him into a new position, taking him from over her shoulder and cradling him in her arms.

It amazed her how her heart still fluttered at the sight of him. It was a powerful and overwhelming sense of pretentious and love that felt exactly how many mothers had described to her throughout her pregnancy, she finally understood all of their sappy sounding ramblings relating to what it feels like to be a mother because the very sight of Charles comfortably rested into her arms made her heart melt, and his tiny movements and squinting face brought a tear to her eye. 

•••

The sound of the Smith households doorbell ringing interrupted the somewhat peaceful atmosphere as Alice and her father sat down in their cluttered living room drowning in baby items.

“I’ll get it.” Alice said slowly rising from the couch with Charles adjusted into her chest, wincing in pain as she walked to the front door. Her stitching made it a little more difficult than usual but it was something she’d have to deal with for now. 

She shushed Charles as he began to fuss and slowly reached for the door handle, pulling it wide open to find a rather excited looking FP on the other side. He came bearing a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a small blue teddy bear in the other.

“Hey!” Alice greeted with widened but polite and welcoming eyes. She knew he would pop around some time today but she wasn’t expecting him this early. She stepped aside for him to casually enter.

“Hi. I know it’s kinda early, I just wanted to check in, see how you were holding up.” He confirmed as he turned to her. He averted his gaze towards Roger over in the corner before giving him a warm wave. “Morning Mr Smith.”

“You know what son?” Roger prompted with a smirk as he rose from his armchair and began to approach the young man. “We’re practically family now, you can call me Roger.” 

FP pulls a tight smile before nodding slowly in slight discomfort. “Right, Roger.” He never thought he’d be on a first name basis with Alice’s father. He always saw Roger as the grumpy old no nonsense blue collar father of the girl next door who saw him as trouble and didn’t want him anywhere near his little girl, and for years FP settled with that, so having Roger refer to him as family was a overwhelming but huge step.

“Are these for me?” Alice interrupts gesturing towards the flowers, sensing the awkward tension between the two immediately and wanting it to simmer down by any means.

“Yeah, they are.” FP responds, darting his attention down at the lavender iris flowers. Making the decision at the florist wasn’t easy as he hoped but he wanted to pick the perfect set for her. Peonies definitely weren’t an option as he recalled her mentioning being allergic to them, so despite how pretty they were, he had to go a different route.

“And I got this for him.” He waved up the small baby blue teddy bear with a C on the chest, making her chuckle and beam as she accepted it, showing just how grateful she was for it and admired FP’s thought. He really had put consideration into the two items.

“It’s so cute. Thank you.”

“S’no problem.” FP grinned with a nonchalant shrug. “Just wanted to give him something special, well both of you, something special.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Alice said tenderly in a hoarse voice, finding herself suddenly gazing at him longingly, feeling herself grow warm all over. She had tried her best to reign in these growing feelings whenever in his presence, and had admittedly done a good job until after Charles was born. It was almost as if his birth had forced her feelings for FP to somehow develop to the point where she struggled to control them.

“Dad, can you put these in water?” She gestured for him to take the flowers in a hurry, desperately wanting to change the subject. 

“Sure honey.” Roger gladly obliged before taking them and going off to find a vase, leaving two new parents alone.

“How’s he doing?” FP innocently questioned as he calmly approached the two of them.

“Okay, I guess.” Alice answered honestly. Truthfully, she just assumed, he seemed to be well enough and perfectly healthy, just like the average baby should but of course being a new mother, there was always that small voice in her head raising cause for concern. “I mean, it’s only been two days. He wakes up roughly every three hours for a feed so I guess that’s normal.”

“Every three hours huh? Yep, he’s a Jones alright.” FP chuckled gladly. 

“Well can someone remind him that he’s also a Smith, and that Smiths value their sleep?” She pointed out with an arched brow. "At least I don't have to worry about him waking my Dad over the next couple days. I don't want him sleeping on the job due to lack of sleep."

FP slowly nodded his head in agreement. "That's understandable."

“No Ali, I told you I’m not taking that job.” Roger reminded her sternly. “You need me here.” 

“I also need a roof over my head.” Alice retorts with raised brows, emphasising to her father that the money earned from this job is more crucial to her than company. “And food and clothing. Charles too. We’ll be okay, it’s only two days.”

Roger sighed at his daughters argument, running his hand across his face in frustration before groaning. “Alice-“

“FP and his parents are just next door if I need anything. Please?” She pleas once more, but Roger didn’t seem to be convinced enough to change his mind on the matter.

“What if FP just stays here and takes the couch?”

That very suggestion instantly took FP by surprise, and it certainly wasn’t what he was expecting to hear come out of her mouth.

He darted his eyes back and forth between a nonchalant Alice and her questioning father, observing closely as Roger knitted his brows in confusion, looking as if he was making up his mind on such a complicated decision right there and then, causing FP to gulp on the spot.

“I mean, if it’s okay with you, Mr Smith.”

Roger darted his eyes back towards Alice, who was grinning happily, awaiting an answer from her Dad.

“Well, I suppose I don’t see any harm in it.”

Alice’s lips twitch into a victory filled smile before lightly rubbing Charles tiny back as he rested over her shoulder. “So that’s settled then.” She added smugly. “You can go and pack.”

With that, Roger quietly left the two new parents alone to further discuss things amongst themselves.

FP averted his gaze towards his infant son being held in Alice’s arms, just calmly admiring the peaceful moment between the three of them.

“Can I, hold him?” FP nervously questions. Despite Charles being his son, he was still wracked with emotion in the infants presence, causing a huge wave of excitement, disbelief and pressure to build up within him

Alice’s sapphire eye gleam towards him before she slightly adjusts the tot in her arms. “Of course you can.”

Charles begins to fuss slightly upon being moved out of his comfortable position and into FP’s arms, hearing the sounds of his parents calmly shushing and cooing to him.

“Support his head.” Alice reminds him as FP takes him and watches as Charles instantly settles in his arms, bringing a smile to Alice’s face.

“You’re like, a natural.” Alice speaks softly, followed by a chuckle, tenderly brushing his cheek with the tip of her finger.

“Says you.” FP jests with arched brows, giving her a brief smile.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Roger stood by the living room doorway, his lips curling into a pride filled smile as he watch FP and his daughter bond over his grandson. 

Throughout her pregnancy, he had been secretly skeptical about her choice to bring to another life into the world and becoming a mother at such a young age, and he feared the emotional and mental toll it would have on the two teens, he’d be lying if those ill feelings didn’t spring up every now and then, especially as he was about to leave her alone, but seeing how the two had matured throughout the entire ordeal, and seeing them right them, eased him down a little and gave him a little assurance that they’d be okay.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the long wait. The past month had been crazy as I’m sure you’re all aware of. Enjoy this update and don’t forget to vote up, add kudos and leave a comment ❤️

“Do you think I should go with the baby blue or the powder blue?” Fiona questioned her husband in a sort of mumble, holding two bundles of yarn in her hands and sizing them up against each other.

“Depends.” Forsythe Senior replied quietly before turning around in his armchair and looking at his wife sat at the table behind him. “Who’s it for anyway?”

“Charles, who else would I be knitting a blanket for?” She says with a light chuckle as if it’s so obvious, Forsythe wasn’t much of a thinker at the end of the day.

“You’re making Charles another blanket?” FP curiously asked as he calmly strolled down the hall into his living room with Charles wrapped securely to his chest in a swaddle, lightly stroking the infants back. It was a miracle he was still asleep after he and Alice had spent two hours trying to get him to go down.

“Of course I am!” Fiona beamed in confirmation. “What kind of grandmother would I be if I didn’t? So, what colour do you think works best?”

FP honestly didn’t think much of it, but that was the case for a lot questions he had been prompted with over the last few days. He was still processing being a new Father and mildly sleep deprived on top of that, but he was grateful for his mother’s help and support nonetheless.

“I’m sure Alice and Charles will love it. Maybe go with the powder blue?” He calmly grumbled before releasing a long yawn as he rocked the infant to keep him calm.

Fiona caught her tired son at the corner of her eye, sighing sympathetically as she placed the yarn down before walking over to the two of them. “Has he been keeping you and Alice up?” She questioned with concern, rubbing the tot’s back and observing him closely.

FP shook his head in response, initially not wanting to worry his mother before the ringing of the house phone interrupted their discussion.

“I’ll get it.” He reached over to the device and pulled it off the hook, placing it by his ear. “Hello?”

He could hear the voice on the other line, shallowly breathing through the phone, the nervousness in their tone becoming very apparent.

“Hello?” He repeated more stern, but calmly enough to not disturb a resting Charles comfortably placed up against his chest.

“Wait!” The shaky female voice pleaded on the other end. “Don’t hang up.”

A sudden feeling of discomfort surged through him upon hearing her voice. “Gladys?” He sighs. “What’s up?”

It had been quite a few days since they’re disagreement, and the two hadn’t spoken since, making this current phone call more than awkward. FP however, didn’t want to be angry at her any more, so he was willing to hear whatever she had to say to him.

“I was just wondering, if you could come over, so we can talk about, well, you know?” Gladys practically begs, referencing the subject matter but not wanting to say it fully. She was still highly embarrassed by the whole situation 

“I- I can’t exactly come over, I’m kinda tied up right now with Charles, and helping Alice our at her place.” He declines, looking down at Charles and seeing the infant finally at peace. “You’re gonna have to come over to the trailer park, if it’s not any trouble. You good with that?”

“Sure.” Gladys agrees with a brief smile of relief. She almost expecting him to slam the phone down when he realised it was her. “I’ll be over soon.”

She reached the trailer park in damn near record time, feeling her stomach tighten and her heartbeat slowly race as she exit her car and approached the Smith’s porch.

She could not have felt any more uncomfortable than she did in that moment, and the added pressure of seeing FP for the first time their fight certainly didn’t help.

Gladys remained reserved, her chestnut eyes darting left and right as she anxiously waited for FP to answer the front door.

Also the fact that he’s seemingly made himself a new home at Alice’s just increased level of awkwardness, she couldn’t have felt any more out of place.

FP pulled the door wide open seconds later, still slowly rocking the infant attached to his chest and seeming calmer than expected to her, well as calm as can be with a newborn baby to deal with. 

Gladys did have to admit though, as strange as it was seeing him with a newborn, the two did look very cute together.

FP slowly rubbed Charles back, shushing him back to sleep as his lips curled into a tight but unsettling smile towards Alice. That look alone told her exactly how this meeting would probably turn out.

“Hey.” Gladys croaked to break the silence and building tension between the two.

“Hi.” He greeted lowly before averting his gaze back down onto the baby.

She watched as he gulped nervously and stepped aside, allowing her to walk through into Alice’s living room.

The feeling of discomfort that was already surging through her proved to be more evident as she stepped through, her eyes darting back and forth between tiny onsies, diapers, baby blue congratulatory gifts, small toys and Alice’s belongings. 

This was every girlfriends dream, she sarcastically thought, being surrounded by every reminder possible that your boyfriend was some other girls baby daddy. 

She thought she would handle it better which she would’ve, but the longer she spent in that trailer was just a constant reminder of the predicament, and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

“How about you sit down.” FP advised from behind her before walking over to the sofa and removing a pile of folded baby clothes to make room. 

“No, that’s okay.” She declined delicately before tightly folding her arms over chest once more. “I don’t think I’ll be staying long anyway.” She added with a slightly condescending tone as she glared around the room with a mild frown on her face.

FP could practically sense her disgust that she tried ever so hard to disguise, but the way in which she kept her arms tightly folded on her chest, kept herslef reserved and the sour look on her face told him all he needed to know, and quite frankly, he was already getting sick of her attitude.

"You know what?" He quietly snapped trying not to unsettle Charles. "That works in my favour, because the sooner you're outta here, the better."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Gladys snarled through baring teeth as her eyes widened in slight anger. She had never witnessed him react that way towards her so it certainly took her by surprise.

FP’s eyes bulged open before shifting them down onto Charles. He was still sound asleep luckily, despite Gladys’ minor outburst. "Shh!"

"Why are you here anyway?" Gladys whispered his way, a sharp snarl still upon her face as she leaned over the kitchen counter.

His frustration was becoming more apparent, getting easily angered with Gladys by the second. “Because Roger's away, and I need to help Alice take care of OUR son. Is that okay with you?"

Gladys lowered her head in shame, sucking her cheek in as she tapped her fingernails along the counter. "I didn't mean it like that."

The second he saw Gladys’ expression dull, he knew he had gone overboard. Reigning in his emotions was always a fault of his yet he still managed to control it in the face of those around him, except this wasn’t one of those times. "No, no. I know what you meant, I'm sorry, I'm just, tired, as you can probably tell." He defended.

FP released one last shallow breath, allowing all the built up tension and slow rising fury within him to release itself and give him room to become more tranquil, giving him the ability to be civil with Gladys about this as he made his way to couch and took a seat, because whether he liked it or not, they had to sort this out one way or another.

"I know you probably hate me-"

"I don't hate you, Gladys." FP defended in a tender tone, his eyes falling sympathetic towards her. Hate was quite a strong word in his book, and he'd rearely use it, especially towards Gladys or anybody else important to him.

"I'm just, confused, and feeling betrayed. And I’m trying to understand. Why the hell would you ditch your pills?”

“I don’t know." Gladys revealed in a hoarse but meek sounding voice, glaring down at the floor in shame. "I was just- I wasn’t thinking, I was being impulsive, I was scared”

“Scared of what?!”

“Losing you!” She finally belts out, locking her glistening eyes with his own.

Seeing how desperate Gladys was in that moment, the fear and distress crossing her face and panic in her widened eyes as she slowly released shallow breaths, put it all in perspective for him. He had failed to see things from her point of view throughout this whole situation. It was only normal she'd take desperate and irrational measures, he didn't like it, but he somehow understood.

“So I take it you’re breaking up with me?” Gladys rhetorically asked with her head lowered, the croak in her voice becoming more evident.

FP's face softened before standing and beginning to appraoch her. “I’m not breaking up with you, but I think we need some space. Some time apart. I'm sorry."

Gladys slowly nod her head in acceptance, fiddling around with her fingers on her lap before finally looking up at him. She had run a list in her head of how this might pan out, so this came as no surprise. She practically expected it.

The two were interrupted as Alice came through into the living room, donning a long graphic t-shirt that just about covered her ass and stretching from her much needed nap.

Alice halted upon seeing Gladys in her home, the last person she'd expect to see casually sitting.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Alice jested as she strolled around the table, her eyes still fixed on the two of them looking very cosy.

"No." FP stated with a little shake of his head, his eyes nervously darting back and forth between the two women in his life. "We were just-"

"I was just leaving." Gladys cut in. She rose from the couch and made her way towards the door, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact at first, but lifting her head once she reached the door and laying them upon Alice once more.

"Congratulations Alice, he's beautiful." She spoke softly. 

A tight but grateful smile graced Alice's face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Thank you."

With that, Gladys was out of the trailer in a flash, leaving a seemingly distant FP and very curious Alice alone.

She tiredly strolled towards FP on the couch, tiredly running her hands through her messy blonde curls before laying her free hand on Charles bare head, the silky smooth feeling of the newborn giving her goosebumps and smile on her face.

“How is he?” She questioned tenderly. It may have been the fiftieth time she’s asked or spoke any variation of that question, but as a new mother, she could never be too careful. Being with him was worrying enough, she was constantly checking his breathing, flinching every time he moved and searching his body for any form of bruise or rash that might occur due to his environment or surroundings, but leaving him alone with anyone else just raised her concerns 10x. She was still getting the hang of this parenting gig.

“Think he’s finally settled.” FP chuckled as his eyes remained on the infant, and then subconsciously giving Charles a light kiss on the forehead. Ever since he had been born, a softer more mature side of FP had u willingly come out. He noticed and Alice certainly did too, and it warmed her heart every time she witnessed the two of them together and FP being so fatherly.

“God, I need coffee.” Alice groans before rising up and sauntering towards the kitchen area, beginning to prepare the coffee machine. “Want one?”

“Sure.” He answers, not taking his eye off of Charles.

“So uhm, what happened between you and Gladys?” Alice noisily asks, taking FP by surprise a little.

His deep brown orbs darted towards her in a flash, tensing a little in embarrassment at the mention of Gladys’ name. “What do you mean?”

“Just now? You could cut the tension in here between the two of you with a knife.”

FP refused to dwell on what happened or even mention it again, in fact he figured it was probably down to Gladys to do that herself. It was her story to tell and ridiculous decision to begin with. 

“Trust me-“ He sighs irritably as he stands from the couch and makes his way to the dining table upon seeing Alice preparing the freshly made coffee into two mugs. “You don’t wanna know.”

“Oh, I get it. None of my business.” Alice jests with a giggle, bringing the two cups of coffee to the table, coaster free since she wasn’t too concerned about table rings like her father. “Don’t worry, I won’t badger you about it then.”

As she approached her seat and placed the cups down, FP averted his gaze up towards her face, staring aimlessly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder before sitting down, just taking in her beauty for a brief second, trying his hardest to hide how flustered he truly was. He had always seen her as pretty hot, but as of recent he was seeing her in a new light. Almost as if feelings that had been long buried were beginning to sprout up again.

“You’re so good with him.” Alice praises, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Coming from you? That’s one heck of an honour. I may be good with him but, you’re a natural.” He tenderly compliments, gazing into her ocean blue eyes as her strong nurturing and motherhood bring a smile to his face. He meant every word. Despite all the circumstances and hardships, she was the perfect mother to their baby boy, and he couldn’t be prouder or happier to co parent with.

“As far as I’m concerned, I picked the right mother for my kid.”

“And I picked the right Dad.” Alice responded, delicately locking eyes with FP as the two shared a moment bonding over their son.

Neither one of them was prepared to admit it then, but the feelings they had suppressed and love they had denied and remained stubborn about for so long were slowly but surely making a reappearance, and this was just the beginning.


	30. Chapter 30

“It’s so weird seeing you with a baby dude.” Fred revealed as he observed his normally stereotypically macho, cool personified and slightly reckless best friend cradle his newborn infant in his arms, quietly cooing at him and pulling cute faces. 

It was a real eye opener to see the boy who couldn’t even match his socks a few months ago become fully responsible for a baby.

“I think he compliments you.” Hermione added softly from the other side of the couch, sat next to a very tired Alice who was finding comfort in a blanket she’d had since childhood. The two had come over to visit their best friends and to see their new baby, as well as offer support and see how they were experiencing parenthood, something Fred and Hermione swore off until they were at least 30.

“So when are you both back at school anyway?” Fred asked curiously. “Place isn’t the same without you guys.”

A deep sigh escaped FP mouth before his eyes darted Fred and Hermione’s way. “I’m back tomorrow, but Alice can milk another week.”

Alice paused for a brief moment, the very thought of school putting a bad taste in her mouth. She had been dreading going back and had gotten used to just being home with Charles, it hadn’t quite hit that she’d have to return to normal soon enough.

“And I definitely will.” She bluntly stated with a sharp roll of the eyes. “So what’s been happening?” Alice yawned out before adding a brief stretch. “Not like, the classes, but the drama and everything. Who’s the gossip mule now that I’m not around?”

“Well now that you mention it?” Hermione responds as she ponders on it for a moment. “Not much, just the same old same old, except for Gladys having a breakdown in Social Studies.”

FP was suddenly more alert than ever upon hearing his, girlfriend, but also ex kinda girlfriend’s name. He didn’t know what to refer to her now that they were on an indefinite break. His chestnut brown orbs gaped as his eyebrows practically raised into his hairline, before averting his gaze to a mildly baffled Alice.

“Breakdown?” Alice repeated, suddenly seeming quite interested in the topic of Gladys more than ever before.

“Gone a little quiet there Forsythe.” Fred mumbled, piquing the curiosity within the girls, especially as FP responded to Fred with a slow death glare. 

“Okay? What aren't you guys telling us?” Hermione questioned.

The silence between four teens and infant was deafening as well as awkward, and it was about to get worse. FP had yet to tell anybody what had happened to with Gladys.

“We’re not together, simple as, now let’s drop it.” FP revealed bluntly through a tightened jaw. “Fuck you very much Fred.” He added with a mumble under his breath

“You and Gladys split up?” Alice innocently prompted, meeting FP’s gaze and sharing an understanding but worried look. As much as she wanted him deep down, it certainly wasn’t nice hearing about his relationship with Gladys being on the rocks, and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

FP calmly nodded, avoiding further eye contact with the rest of the group. “We’re just, on a break right now. It’s complicated.” He finished with a mumble.

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter Al.” FP stated, desperate for a change in subject.

“Okay, enough hogging.” Hermione cut in, feeling the levels of awkward radiating throughout the room. “You guys get this little one all to yourself 24/7.” She jested as she stuck her arms out, prompting FP to hand her the baby. She had been desperate to hold him since she got there. 

FP settled the infant in her arms and watched her face light up while Fred lightly stroked Charles cheek with the edge of his finger, but being startled as Charles started to squirm and whimper, immediately pulling his hand back.

“Did I do something?!” He asked in a slight panicked tone.

“No, that’s a hunger cry.” Alice groaned as she shifted from her comfortable position on the couch and gestures for Hermione to hand her the baby.

“How’d you know that?” FP wondered.

“There’s different cries, can you believe that?” Alice rhetorically mentioned as she settled Charles into her chest as Hermione helped her attach her breast feeding poncho. “I read about it, plus it’s easy to differentiate the more he does it, and trust me, he does.”

“Well he is FP’s kid.” Fred joked, earning a little smack in the chest by FP himself. 

•••

“He’s out for the count.” FP informed Alice after putting Charles to bed, as she stood by the kitchen sink handling cleaning the dishes.

“Thank you.” She replied, tilting her head his way and giving him a beaming smile before bringing her attention back to the plates.

“Don’t mention it.” A pause was held between them after FP spoke, but not for long. He had been wanting to approach her about something since the afternoon, and with an empty house this seemed like the perfect time.

“So, I noticed your face earlier-“ Alice turned to face him directly, her grows knitting in confusion. 

“When Fred mentioned going back to school?” He repeated to confirm.

"Oh, that." Alice nervously replied, trying to shake off her real feelings before turning away from him.

"Al, If you're worried about gossip, and slander-"

“It's not just that-" She revealed with a hint of despair lacing her voice. "I just really don't want to leave Charles."

And there it was out in the open, finally admitting it to herself, she had become way too attached for her liking.

"The thought of leaving him with someone else, even for a few hours scares the shit out of me, and I know I sound like one those crazy Mom's that can't put their kids down or go feral whenever you get near their kids."

FP chuckled lightly at her cute ramblings. "No, you sound like a Mom, and it's perfectly normal to feel that way."

"He's used to me cradling him, and burping him, and giving him cuddles after his naps, he even grips my pinky when I'm giving him his bottle and he's just started settling down better when he's in my chest, and then my Dad ad your Mom are gonna take over from that? Or some stupid daycare nurse and mess up his routine?" She whined with a pout

"My Mom, and your Dad will do a great job with him. It's normal to worry about missing him, loads of mother's do." FP kindly advised, placing his warm hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Just goes to show how much you love him, and how much you care."

"What if he forgets me?" Alice childishly mumbled glaring down at her fiddling hands.

"Oh Alice-" FP giggled before bringing her in for hug. He rested his chin on top of her head as she clutched his forearms from underneath and dropped her head into his chest. 

"He would never forget you, you're his Mom, he can't even form memories yet."

Alice sniffled a little as she lifted her head off his body and gazed up at him. "Well thanks. that's assuring."

"What I meant was, you're such an amazing Mom to him, he could never forget you, and I'm serious." FP added as he tilted her chin up towards him and gazed into her glistening sky blue eyes, feeling his heart flutter as he did. 

"You really mean that?" Alice said modestly in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, I do."

Their bodies were burning up as the two continued to gaze deeply into one anothers orbs, feeling a need to be drawn together as FP held her chin so tenderly. He hadn't noticed just how mesmorising her eyes were until, like diamonds that sparkled brightly and so innocently.

Alice shifted her eyes down to his lips, slowly parting hers before beginning to lean inward.

The quiet and tension filled moment however, was interrupted by Alice's father entering, and the two immediately stepped back, their flushed faces and gulping revealing more than enough.

"Only me." Roger happily grunted as he stepped through the door and wiped his feet and seeing the two teens stood in the kitchen area. "FP? You joining us for dinner?"

"Uhm, no Roger, I've gotta get back home, but thank you."

FP awkwardly strolled towards the coat rack and retrieved his jacket, placing it on in a hurry before moving to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Alice." He croaked nervously as he held the door open and stared back at her innocent face.

"Yeah, see you."


	31. Chapter 31

"Let's get you ready for a day with Grandma, huh?" Alice cooed as she carefully placed Charles in his little blue cardigan, finding his little whimperings and groans adorable before putting him in his stroller. 

She had returned to school earlier last week on her regular schedule, and to her surprise, it had been relatively good. The gossip and slander she faced had ironically died down, she was more focused on her studies and her social life had improved by far. She was no longer the secretly miserable and resevred bad girl with an attitude, she was a mildly stark contrast to what she was today, and she had giving birth to Charles to thank for that. He had changed her life for the better in every way possible, and she couldn't be happier. She'd say the only thing missing from her life at the moment was the perfect guy, but with Charles around, that was more of an after thought.

Taking a hold of the stroller handle bars, Alice picked up her jacket off the rack, along with Charles diaper bag and made her way outside, halting once she caught FP and Gladys stood outside the Jones front door, seemingly in soft discussion.

She observed the couple with narrowed eyes from a distance, FP's touch on Gladys' arm taking her by surprise. An even bigger shock however? Seeing the two lean in for what appeared to be a sympathetic hug seconds later.

Considering what she had learnt the prior week regarding the status of FP and Gladys’ relationship, this current sight surely came as a revelation to her, and truth be told, she remained conflicted on the matter.

One part of her was pleased for FP, glad to see he was getting his relationship back on track, the other half however, had a nauseating feeling of displeasure build up in the pit of her gut as a wave of jealousy and uncertainty ripped through her. Despite it not being her business, she couldn’t help the building rage she had towards the situation, desperately trying to reign it in by telling herself her concern derived from wanting to protect Charles and what was best for him, given that if FP and Gladys were really back together, and if it were to go any further she’d be Charles’ Stepmother and a very prominent figure in his life, but deep down she knew that was far from the truth.

She quietly cleared her throat, pulling her shoulders back in a confidently firm stance and strolled over to the Jones front porch, painting a tight but fake smile on her face to prove to them that this wasn’t getting to her in the slightest.

“Not interrupting anything am I?” Alice questioned with a sweet but clearly disingenuous grin.

Separating themselves at the sound of the teen Mom interjecting their moment, FP and Gladys' discomfort and awkward tension that followed became quite blatant.

"Hey, Al." FP stammered in a quiet tone, tightening his narrow lips before fixing his gaze on Charles' stroller.

"Alice." Gladys greeted with a small grimace, pulling a strand of her silky brunette locks behind her ear.

No response was recieved, just a simple nod from Alice, trying her hardest to remain polite.

"There's my little man." FP practically squealed making his way to Charles stroller, breaking the awkward tension between the three of them and ignoring Alice’s wonder filled glares upon witnessing his and Gladys’ semi intimate moment. The two parents had yet to address or discuss their own semi intimate moment the prior week, but it certainly hadn’t left their minds either.

FP reached his eager hands into the stroller, taking a hold of Charles and raising the infant up into the air with pride before pulling him down to place a kiss on his squashed little face, earning a little whimper and twisted lip from his mini me.

"Was that a smile I just saw?" FP continued to coo, knowing he was exaggerating the tots facial expression but still remained hopeful.

"As if.” Alice interjected with a chuckle, admiring how adorable the two were and FP’s excitement over the baby’s possible first grin. “Pretty sure it was gas. He’d smile for mommy first, wouldn't you?" Alice playfully snapped back, cooing at the infant and stroking his little red cheeks.

Given that Charles had just became a month old, both Alice and FP had been eagerly and impatiently trying to detect developmental milestones, despite everybody around them telling them certain steps would be take a while to come by, but they had faith in their little boy, and believed him to be more advanced that the average baby.

In the midst of the super adorable moment, the two had pretty much erased Gladys’ presence, along with the tense atmosphere and energy she was practically radiating as she uncomfortably glared on at the two parents, twisting her lips in impatience. 

It was no secret that seeing the two behave so casually and comfortably with one another only released her incurable case of the green eyed monster.

“I’ll be in the car.” Gladys announced at random, louder than needed, instantly averting FP and Gladys’ focus and pulling them back to the real world.

Gladys pulled her black Chanel purse over her shoulder, twitching her lip into a half seductive smirk before leaning in and kissing him deeply, exaggerating the intimate moment just that much to spark a rage in Alice and remind her that FP was her man. She was so busy being petty that it hadn’t dawned on her that she was about to leave the two alone.

“So you’re back with Gladys then?” Alice prompted the second Gladys left their presence and was out of sight, feigning politeness as she spoke.

FP widened his surprise filled eyes, unsettled by Alice’s unexpected prompt. “What?”

“I saw you two when I was coming over." Alice spoke gently, painting a polite smile on her face. "It’s okay, you don’t have to lie about it.” She brushed off with a soft chuckle, trying to disguise her true feelings about the situation

“We’re just, taking things slow.” He revealed in a slight shaky tone, the guilt lacing his voice over confessing all to Alice. Of course he was still feeling a certain way about her, and their actions the prior week were a true testament to that, and unlike many others he could read her like a book and knew she was hurting a little deep down. 

Hurting her was the last thing he was wanted to do which is why he was so hesitant about announcing his and Gladys' union, and hoped he wouldn't have to.

“Well as long as you’re happy.” Alice encouraged, curling her lips into a faux brave smile before being interrupted by Fiona exiting the trailer.

“There he is!” Fiona beamed, reaching her arms out to take her grandson from FP, planting kisses over his little rosy cheeks before settling him in her arms.

"I've made three bottles, they're in there-" Alice informed her, pointing to the diaper bag. "And he usually has his nap around midday."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine, won't we?" She added, cooing at the tot. 

With Fiona's assurance, the two kissed their son goodbye, leaving the porch and proceeding to the direction of Riverdale High, the tension between them still roaming through the air as they went their separate ways.

•••

A deafening silence rang through the atmosphere as Gladys pulled up outside of the school. She could sense something had been plaguing FP ever since the two left, and the fact that he had remained quiet the whole drive, absentmindedly glaring out at the window and tapping his free hand against his shaking thigh made it abundantly clear to her.

"FP?" She called, desperately trying to pull him out of his trance. "You okay?" 

He cocked his head towards her, twisting his lips into a slight frown as his startled eyes bore into her, knitting his brows closely as he pondered on his response. "Y- yeah. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He stammered, attempting to disguise his uncertainty in the moment.

Becoming jittery at the sight of FP’s rigid side showing, instinct took over, and she rested her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You are sure about us, aren't you?" 

“Of course I am.” He answered with a light hearted chuckle, sitting up straight from his slouching, immediately hiding his insecurity before taking her hand in his own. “Look, as far as I’m concerned, you’re the only girl for me.” 

Hearing that was music to Gladys’ ears, and the corners of her lips rose right into her cheeks as she bared her pearly white teeth in joy. If only those words were genuine. FP tried his hardest to convince himself otherwise but who was he kidding. How could he be so sure of himself and his feelings for Gladys with the thought of Alice still plaguing him and never leaving his mind. He was living a lie, and it would only be a matter of time before ate away at him completely.

•••

Gladys moved through the chaotic hallway, making her way towards her locker to retrieve her chemistry book. She was already on cloud nine about her and FP’s petulant break coming to an end, and she was adamant that nothing was going to bring her mood down in the slightest, except for a certain irritating school journalist she regret ever giving the time of day.

She felt Hal slowly approach her from the right, her face becoming repulsed as he halt his steps the second he got near her. The disgust that took over her features and her straightened lip clearly weren’t enough for him to get the hint that she didn’t want him around her, so she was forced with having to actually make conversation.

“What do you want?” She spat with furrowed brows, refusing to face him as she continued to dig through her locker for her essentials.

“Is that anyway to speak to one of your conquests?” He cockily teased, leaning against the locker next to her own. “Saw you were back with that walking commercial for white trash, and we both know you can do better than that, so I was just wondering, since we hit it off so well at that party, that maybe you’d wanna head to Pops one time-“

A sharp but raging breath, more like a huff, left Gladys’ mouth before slamming her locker door with a strong shut and finally facing the eager but desperate man. “I’d rather stick pins in my eyes.” She taunted, taking a firm step towards him before delivering the final blow. “I’m with FP, and we.’the happy. You were nothing more than a blip, a drunken mistake mistake and I’d never go down that road again even if you were the last man on Earth, so get that into your thick skull and leave me alone.”

Fiercely walking off and leaving Hal alone with his repugnant thoughts, she felt better than ever, especially after telling him a few home truths.

Little did Gladys know, a certain brunette stood a few lockers away and out of sight, had heard every word.


	32. Chapter 32

Thoughts of the conversation Hermione had unwillingly heard between Gladys and Hal days prior had been plaguing her like crazy. From keeping her awake to affecting her ability to focus on the simplest of task, you name it. She just couldn’t put the shocking revelation of the two of them sleeping together and Gladys cheating on FP to bed, pun intended.

It was honestly a miracle nobody had noticed how jittery she had become the past few days. She was never good with secrets and wasn’t one to gossip either but weirdly enough the bombshell had been eating her up inside, and the funny part was that it didn’t even involve her, it did however involve people she cared about, and that along with her moral compass and not wanting to put Gladys on blast, all played a major factor whether she was going to reveal all or keep it to herself. 

However, pacing around Alice’s calm and quiet bedroom as she took over from the exhausted teen Mom trying to settle the whimpering tot off to sleep and listening to her practically sing praises about how great of a father FP was and how much he had stepped up and impressed her in coming weeks certainly didn’t help with the part of her that wanted to keep quiet for Gladys’ sake. 

Alice’s tone alone was telling Hermione that she clearly wanted FP to be much more than the father of her child, and she never quite felt the electric and passion and lust filled pining between FP and Gladys the way she always did with him and Alice, and the 6 week old infant that laid in her arms only served as a reminder of the twos deep seeded and long buried feelings that she knew in her gut just had to be released sooner or later, no matter who got hurt in the process.

“Hermione?” Alice called, wanting her attention once more. “You okay?”

Hermione whipped her head around at the sound of Alice’s voice, her silky newly conditioned raven locks falling to the side of her shoulder as her startled and newly alert face looked back at the blonde. “Yeah.” She quickly nods, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before clearing her throat, her gaze fixed on the drained and red eyed teen. “Sorry, you were saying.”

“Just how great FP has been with Charlie.” Alice tiredly beamed before releasing a little yawn. "He's kinda surprised me really." She added with a little stretch.

"Do you, still have feelings for him?" Hermione reluctantly dropped all of a sudden, offering Alice a sympathetic look as she awaited an answer. 

Alice's exhausted eyes suddenly appeared more alert as a stunned but bewildered expression flashed across her heart shaped face. That very prompt was the last thing she expected to come out of Hermione's mouth, and she had recently done well to suppress her feelings on the matter, but they were eventually going to be dug up, and unconciously singing praises about him while going all googly eyed wasn't going to help matters. 

"I didn’t wanna admit it-" Alice began before deeply sighing. "But yeah, I do, but he's with Gladys and I don't wanna complicate anything." She concludes in defeat, yawning once more before her head falls against her pillow.

"Oh, right.” Hermione nods sympathetically, her voice remaining soft and low as she processed Alice’s little revelation. This was making her battle between problematic morality and keeping the peace just that much harder, with morality currently winning.

Gladys cheating on FP was straight up inexcusable in her mind and she feels she has a moral obligation to tell FP the truth, she also feels it’s right for two people who love each other to fight for it, especially with child in the middle, but on the other hand there was no telling what emotional fallout could result from exposing Gladys’ infidelity, and that was where she remained stuck.

"Al? If you knew something about someone, something they had done wrong and other people involved could get hurt if it got out, would you still tell them?" Hermione nervously prompted, knowing she was treading thin ice here.

"Depends what it is." Alice slurred as her eyes lashes slowly fluttered, her tired indicating actions completely unaware by Hermione.

"It could ruin a relationship, but hopefully start one too." Hermione revealed with a little chirp.

"What is it?" Alice all but whispered with a slow drooping head.

Releasing a deep sigh, Hermione tightly clenched her eyes shut in preparation for the bombshell she was about to drop, totally ignoring the feeling of oending regret deep in her gut, but porudly listening to the voice in the back of head telling her to go for it, before it's too late.

"I overheard Gladys and Hal-" 

Turns out, she needn't not said anything, not for now anyway, as she was met with a lightly snoring Alice in a deep sleep as soon as she turned around. 

Whether it was relief that surged through her body upon the sight of Alice peacefully counting sheep, forcing her to leave this conversation for another time, or disappointment that she couldn’t just rip the band aid off, she wasn’t sure, and all she could chalk it up to was that perhaps it was a sign from up above that it wasn’t up to her to break this earth shattering news. Maybe, just maybe, the universe had other plans. 

Her eyes shifted down at the suddenly calm infant in her hand, who was whimpering and groaning no more. The rocking must’ve worked, or she probably had a magic touch. She gently placed quiet blinking baby down into his crib, pulling a little blanket over him and leaving he and his mother be for the evening before carefully stepping out of Alice’s room and proceeding to the front door.

"Leaving already?" Roger questioned in wonder, pausing his activities at the sink as he turned to face his daughters best friend.

“Yeah.” Hermione confirmed, nodding her head slowly as her lips curled into a tight smile. "Alice fell asleep. I'd say it was down to my boring conversation, but she was exhausted when I came over. Charlie however, is wide awake. I left him in his crib."

"He's been sleeping irregularly, if even at all, it's wearing her out so I'm not surprised." Roger added with a hint of concern in his voice. Charles recent sleeping and eating habits and the effect they were having on Alice weren’t a cause for concern at first but seeing just how slowly drained she had become over the week forced him to want to intervene.

"Bye Mr Smith." Hermione said softly before turning to leave.

The second Hermione stepped off the Smith’s porch, the sound of a giggly Gladys and FP, stood wrapped in each other’s arms and shamelessly smooching outside of his front door caught her off guard.

The audacity of Gladys, Hermione silently thought to herself, her pink and plump lips tightening into an unamused frown. She wasn’t the confrontational type, far from it in fact, but she couldn’t sit back and watch the girl play the perfect girlfriend and wander around school holding FP’s hand without a care in the world after jumping into bed with Hal Cooper of all people.

As FP made his way indoors, Hermione took the opportunity to quietly storm over to the cheat, her face expressing mild disdain as she got closer, before finally tapping the girls shoulder and forcing her to turn around.

“Hey, Hermione.” Gladys groaned out in a skeptical tone as she noticed Hermione’s little scowl and furrowing brows, which was a rare occurrence for the quiet Catholic girl, hence why Gladys was rightfully concerned. 

“Don’t hey Hermione me.” The raven haired girl scolded back, lowering her voice to not bring attention to herself. “How do you do it? How do you walk around school so proudly, hand in hand with FP after what you’ve done?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking, about you sleeping with Hal!”

The second the bombshell dropped, Gladys’ heart rate paced a mile a minute, practically thumping against her rib cage as her crinkled brows rose into the edge of her forehead. Her jaw clinching so tight she felt her teeth drive into each other. Her secret, the very shameful instance she had tried to conceal for weeks was out and it was only a matter of time before somebody she didn’t want knowing about it found out.

She gulped brashly, tucking a strand of hair behind her small ear as her glassy eyes shifted back and forth between the Jones trailer and the persistent Catholic girl stood in front of her with a stern eye and raised brow, waiting a response.

“So? Nothing to say for yourself?”

“Hermione-“ Gladys sighed condescendingly, placing her trembling hand firmly on Hermione’s shoulder, earning a look of snarling disapproval from her as she hovered over the raven haired girl with malice. “Have you been on jingle jangle? Because these are some wild accusations you’re throwing around-“

“Save it!” Hermione interjected, holding her hand up to stop Gladys from further patronising her. “You might wanna be careful next time you have a private discussion at your locker in a public school hallway, and be more weary of those around you.” 

Gladys’ menacing expression only worsened as Hermione continued, and before she knew it, she was pulling the girl, practically dragging her behind the Jones next door trailer, ignoring her fights and pleas to let go before callously releasing her against it. “Look, regardless of what you did, or didn’t hear, this is none of your damn business-“

“FP is one of my friends, so as far as I’m concerned, this is my business.” Hermione corrected in a fierce but disappointing tone.

And just like that, it dawned on Gladys how unnecessarily aggressive she was being upon seeing Hermione’s face. There was no need for it, and she knew so deep down, but an uncontrollable and impulsive nature got ahold of her whenever things didn’t go her way or fell out of her control. Cooling herself down, she released Hermione’s arm, taking a deep and tranquil sigh before running her hands through her light brown hair and then her reddened but panicked face.

“Hermione, I swear to you, it was a stupid drunken mistake!” She defended in desperation with tears in her eyes, clasping her hands together. “I am begging you, please don’t tell FP.”

“I’m only keeping quiet, for now, because it’s best coming from you, but if you don’t tell him soon then I definitely will.” Hermione warned, eyeing her down before leaving the trailer park in a hurry, and a very shaken Gladys alone with her little dilemma.


	33. Chapter 33

“Gladys?” A mildly concerned FP called out as he stepped onto his front porch, his brows furrowing in wonder as his eyes darted left and right, backwards and forwards around the quiet and secluded trailer park, wondering where she could have gotten to. He had right to worry, as recently the gang wars and drug trade between the Greendale Ghoulies and Southside Seprents had made the neighbourhood the furthest thing from safe.

“I’m here.” She responded in a flustered tone as she came out from behind the motor home. She shamelessly laughed it off, walking slowly towards her boyfriend as her clenched fists dug into her palms and cleared her throat. Her shifty behaviour not going unnoticed by FP as he sighed in relief upon finally finding her.

“Where’d you get to?” He asked approaching her in a little bit of a hurry.

“I just- needed a minute, to get some fresh air.” She stammered, emphasising her life as she pretend to fan herself with her hand. “I was feeling a little queasy.”

“You want me to drive you home?”

“No.” Gladys sharply dismissed in a giggle. “I’m good for now. Let’s just get inside, it’s freezing.”

Taking FP by the hand, and still rattled by Hermione’s revelation, Gladys proceeded to lead FP inside immediately.

“FP?!” Roger yelled out from outside his front door, cradling a wide awake Charles in his arms as he stepped off the porch with his diaper bag in hand.

“Roger? Hi.” FP greeted after turning on his feet, his mood instantly peeking up at the sight of his baby boy before approaching the two of them. “What’s up?”

“Look, I know it’s last minute-“ Roger reluctantly began in a groan, rocking the fussy infant in hand before positioning him over his shoulder, slowly soothing him by rubbing his tiny back. “And I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate, but Alice is exhausted, the poor thing, and this one has kept her up quite a few nights so she needs her sleep and I’ve gotta head to the store and run a couple of errands, but I don’t wanna bring him along like this and -“

A chuckling FP held out his hands to halt Roger right there and then, not wanting to hear the man beg and plea any longer. “Roger, say no more. I’ll take him.” FP gladly accepted. He began to coax the infant out of Roger’s arms, much to Gladys’ dismay, who stood there silent with a tightened lip, her face full of discomfort as the two men exchanged the infant and diaper bag.

“Hey, if Alice is having it a little rough, I can have him for a couple nights.” FP kindly offered as he gazed down at Charles, lightly stroking his chubby little cheek before locking eyes with Roger once again. He hated the thought of Alice struggling alone, so offering any gesture no matter how big or small to lighten the load for her.

Roger was rendered speechless the minute that sentence left FP’s mouth, which was a real shocker for anyone that knew him and his tendency to rarely hold his tongue and always speak his mind. 

“Really?” He asked with raised brows awaiting confirmation. “I mean, only if you’re sure, you seem busy already.” Roger concluded, gesturing to a clearly reserved Gladys stood far behind FP. She had grown to accept her position as a third wheel in these situations and just quietly mind her business. She’d be doing this for a long time.

“It’s fine.” FP reassured as he placed the infant over his shoulder and began to walk back to his trailer, wanting Charles out of the cold as soon as possible. “Just bring the travel crib over when you’re ready.” He called out once more before stepping inside with Gladys behind him and closing his front door.

•••

With the distraction of Charles occupying FP, it wasn’t difficult for Gladys to disguise the fact that she was sweating like a pregnant nun in confessional and her jittery on edge behaviour, she had even resorted to biting her nails, a habit she had long abandoned since middle school but the guilt, combined with crippling fear of Hermione revealing the details of her recent dalliance with Hal to FP had yet to subside and wrecked havoc with her mind. 

If she could go back in time and stop herself from the self sabotage she’d do so in a flash, but this wasn’t a cheesy 80s sci-fi in which the problem could be resolved with quick use of a time machine, this was real life, and no wacky scientist or cliche geek was going to get her out of this one.

The sounds of Charles adorable fussing and the cheers from the audience of the Price is Right playing on the television pulled Gladys out of her ill thoughts, forcing her to direct her focus to FP and the baby sat next to her as he struggled to feed Charles his pre made bottle.

“What’s the matter buddy?” FP cooked as he attempted to direct the bottle into Charles tiny mouth, becoming frustrated over his reluctance to eat anything. “You always take these when Mommy feeds you.” He adds with groan, finally sighing deep as he accepts defeat.

He places Charles over his shoulder, beginning to rub his tiny back and soothe him in the hopes that it will help. “I don’t know why he’s acting like this all of a sudden.”

“Can you really make him eat if he’s not going to?” Gladys awkwardly asks. “I mean, perhaps he’s just not hungry.”

“He’s a Jones babe, we’re always hungry.”

“Smith-Jones, you mean.” Gladys retorts under her breath, the comment just missing FP’s ears.

“Guess you’ve had enough for today huh?” FP chirps as he pats Charles’ back. He feels Gladys’ hazel eyes on him, just watching his every move and interaction with the tot.

“What?” He prompts with a soft chuckle still circling a hand over Charlie’s back.

“Nothing. You’re just kinda cute together. Two peas in a pod.” Something Gladys thought she’d never say to anybody about their child, but she had to admit, seeing FP with his son kind of softened her up a little and brought out her nurturing and touching side.

FP lifted his furrowed brows in surprise as the corner of his mouth dangled down into a overly pleased smirk. “Oh yeah? Kinda?” He reiterated, kissing Charles tiny little head as he finally settled himself down.

Her plump lips tightened into a smirk, holding her hands up in defence before continuing. “Now you know I don’t do babies. Just accept the compliment.”

Their attention is immediately averted as the sound of the Jones household phone on the other side of the room rings.

FP grunts as he struggles to sit up with Charles over his shoulder. Finally getting into a position to stand, he lifts himself along with the baby up off the leather sofa before placing Charles down in the handy travel crib he bought and proceeding to the answer the call.

“Hello?..........Mom?.......Okay, I’ll be right down.” 

Gladys’ attention drifted away from the television and towards FP once she heard him hang up the landline. “Who was that?” She wondered, fiddling with a piece of her hair before diverting her attention to the frivolous game show on show.

“Mom’s car broke down, I’ve gotta pick her up from work.” FP explained as he made a beeline for the coat rack by the door, throwing his leather jacket on in a swift movement

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Gladys absentmindedly replied, initially failing to notice he had every intention on going alone, until she saw him walk of the door with Charles still places firmly in his crib, that’s when it became clear.

“FP, wait!” Her eyes widened in horror as she sprang up from the couch, rushing towards the front door and planning to chase after him down the porch until the pouring rain put her at a halt.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?!” She fiercely yelled out before gesturing to Charles indoors.

His narrowed eyes, courtesy of the acid like rain falling directly into them, glared right through her filled with confusion, until he realised seconds later what Gladys was implying.

“He’s already settled.” He loudly argued over the rough showers as he tried to shield himself from getting drenched. “I don’t wanna bring him out in this when I don’t need to.”

“Just give him an extra blanket.” She stupidly counter attacked, but she didn’t care, she was desperate. She had never been good with babies and she sure as hell wasn’t about to start making a change on that now, despite her boyfriends circumstances. 

“Gladys, grow up!” He bellowed, becoming more frustrated with her. “I’ll be half an hour tops. You’ll be fine. Look, if he does wake up, he’ll just want a cuddle.”

She watched in defeat as he practically stormed off to his truck, a silent o forming with her mouth as she remained in shock at FP’s inconsiderable behaviour, well inconsiderable in her eyes anyway. 

She staggered back indoors, almost slamming the door shut before remembering the sleeping baby.

As she settled back into the couch, childishly slouching, sulking her lips in irritation and folding her arms across her chest, her cellphone rang piercingly loud. 

She pulled the device out of her purse in a hurry, fearing it would wake Charles and stared down at the caller ID, a sigh of relief leaving her lips upon seeing Penelope’s name appear across the tiny screen.

“Boy, am I glad you called.” Gladys chirped, grateful for the opportunity in adult conversation for the next hour, but the excitement died down as the only response she heard on the other end was cracking and static like, barely picking up any of the words Penelope spoke.

“The reception in here sucks, hang on.” Gladys explained to the redhead before standing from the couch and making her way down the hall towards FP’s bedroom, the trailers best hotspot, leaving Charles alone and unattended. He was fast asleep right? What’s the worst that could happen, she thought.

Meanwhile, a few yards away in the Smith trailer, Alice was waking from her much needed slumber, stretching her slim porcelain arms in the air and pushing herself up into a seated position, her long lashes fluttering delicately as a the corners of her lips curled into a brief but tired smile, excited to see her baby boy.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, peering her bed head into Charles crib ready to give him his bottle, but puzzled to find it empty. Also puzzling? The silence that filled the trailer. 

She gently staggered down the hall, her left leg still half asleep from her nap, and turned into the living room and kitchen area, shocked to find the place completely empty. Clearly her father wasn’t there, but where was Charles? She knew her father wouldn’t have taken him out in this weather, that would be insane, so where could he be?

Her racing thoughts on her sons whereabouts were put at ease as she noticed a note pad rested on the dining table on plain sight.

Gone to the store. Charles is with FP x

Her thudding heart was put at ease upon reading it, however, knowing only one bottle was in his diaper bag the last time she checked, she made a beeline for the refrigerator, retrieving two ready made bottles and prepared the bottle warmer up to bring them round.

•••

“Hurry on in and close that door!” Fiona scolded you her son as he ran up the porch, the two of them freezing cold and soaking wet from the harsh storm outside.

FP finally entered the trailer, his face lightly flushed with frustration at his mothers yelling. 

“Mom! Charles is sleeping.” He hissed as he removed his soaked jacket and placed it onto the rack.

“Don’t worry, he’s still asleep.” Fiona callously dismissed before walking closer to the tot’s travel crib, drying her hands off to reach in and stroke his tiny face, but the heat that radiated off the infant and struck her finger forced the expression on her face to switch from eager to concern. 

“Gladys!” Fiona yelled out in a panic. “Gladys, get in here now!” 

FP averted his gaze immediately upon hearing the worry in his mother’s voice. He raced over to the crib to find Charles fast asleep, but the terror in Fiona’s widened eyes as she frantically rested her hand across his tiny face told him something was wrong.

“When did you guys get back?” Gladys wondered as she casually strolled through to the living room, puzzled to find the two in a mild panic.

“How long has Charles been like this?” Fiona demanded to know, barely looking the teen girl in the face.

“Like what?” The suddenly fearing brunette questioned with furrowed brows and a slouched trembling lip. “H-he’s been asleep, hasn’t he?”

“He’s burning up Gladys, have you not been watching him?!” FP practically roared with glistening eyes, cradling the tots head in worry as his mother continued to examine him. 

Fiona attempted to wake him, but sharp horror filled gasp escaped her mouth as Charles remained unresponsive, the lack of movement causing FP’s mouth to drop in terror as his fear filled eyes welled up

“Mom, what’s wrong with him?!” FP loudly cried out in desperation as his breaths quickened. “Why’s he so hot? Why isn’t he waking up?!”

“I- I don’t know honey, but we’ve gotta get to the hospital, right now!”

Wrapping him up in the warmest blanket they could find, they collected their belongings and car keys and made a beeline for a door, conveniently bumping into an oblivious Alice on the way out.

The look of bewilderment faded from her face, shifting into as she lowered her head towards the blanket in FP’s arms, shuddering at the sight and her face turning to pure horror upon seeing her baby boy lifeless.

“What the hell’s going on?” She croaked out, pulling her hands out of her pockets as a pool welled up in her sapphire blue eyes.

“Alice-“ FP stammered, darting his eyes back and forth between his son and his mother. “I’m so sorry-“

“What’s wrong with Charles?!” She shrieked out in distress, angrily cutting him off as tears falling from her eyes, aggressively pushing past Fiona at the door with her flailing arms and reaching them out towards her baby.

“We don’t know!” Fiona calmly explained, holding the fraught young mother off from losing it. “But if we don’t get to the hospital right now then we never will. Now come on!”

The four of them, Gladys included, exit the trailer in a hurry and made their way towards FP’s truck, Alice bringing herself closer to him as they did and desperately trying to wake her baby boy up. 

“Charles-“ She wailed in uncontrollable sobs as they sat down in the truck. “Please, come on, wake up for Mommy, please!” She quietly pleaded out as FP tried his hardest to keep it together as his eye practically spilled with tears, holding his closed fist in her hands and wanting to protect him with her life. She was beside herself, feeling completely and utterly helpless. 

This had to be every mothers worst nightmare, and she was living it.


End file.
